City Of The Damned
by ladywhiplasher
Summary: After Skipper retuns to life, he finds himself in a wastland that once was known as New York. But he has to find his friends and fight against those evil vampires and other creatures this land of darkness had created. A sequel for funeral for a friend.
1. Reincarnation

1. Reincarnation

Skipper just saw the light and endless infinity of radiant harmony. He felt that warmth streamed through his body and gave him new strength. Since he was dead, the leader was in a kind of an endless sleep. No sound could be heard and everything around him was like a sea of blazing light beams.

Skipper felt perfect, emotional emptiness, and yet he could remember everything that happened before his death. He remembered his friends, his team, his family. Skipper had to leave them behind grieving and through this he felt an infinite misery. The leader felt guilty because he wasn´t able to help them in their grief. He couldn´t do anything anymore.

But as those bitter thoughts came back to his consciousness, he heard a distant cry. Resounding cries of the small Private, who had repeatedly screamed after him, since he had entered the realm of the dead. Skipper had died too early that he was totally aware of. In fact, he was still in his prime and was unexpectedly pulled out of life. For no reason.

Suddenly the scene changed and he heard Private´s calling even louder. This had never happened since he had landed in the afterlife. He felt alive again and the bright light became more and more to a deep black darkness. Skipper couldn´t see where his journey led him now, but he knew that something would happen, he never would have expected. He would return to the realm of the living.

The leader was lying on his stomach and felt the cold floor underneath him. Dusty air surounded him and he heard all sorts of noises. Dazed, Skipper opened his eyes and saw everything blurred at first. It was night in Central Park, which was the only thing that he was able to recognize.

He felt as if he had slept for months. Dazed and dizzy Skipper tried to turn his head slightly and his body obeyed him immediately. The leader was alive again. After a few minutes his sight became clearer. He was lying on the mound of earth, of his own grave. Skipper saw Marlene's lovingly decorated grave stone and suddenly he felt his senses came back to life again. "Where ... am ... I?" muttered the leader weak and tried to get a clear head. Gradually, his mind returned again and Skipper knew that he had returned precisely to the place where he died.

With trembling wings he tried to push himself up from the ground, but somehow his muscles were too weak and he fell down on his belly again. Skipper rolled onto his back and wanted to look at the starry sky, like he used to did somtimes.

But where once was a clear night sky the leader saw just black mist and green haze which were probably caused by the lights of New York. But something was different than he remembered. He heard no sounds familiar, but a frightening silence, which he didn´t know.

Usually a few isolated voices of the zoo inhabitants could be heard at night, or the typical background noise of the city. But nothing of all that Skipper heard now fit into this familiar pattern. The leader felt as his strength increased and he was was able to sit up again, but what he saw then, he had certainly not expected.

Skipper looked around and all he saw was a mess. Central Park was no longer a sea of green meadows and trees, but a dry ground and dry thickets that once were the magnificent beech and pine trees. Skipper felt how his heart wrenched and he didn´t want to even think about how the zoo looked like now.

But he couldn´t resist the temptation and got up slowly. A strange musty smell rose in his nostrils. The smell of death and devastation. The leader wasn´t even sure about beeing in New York after all, because everything had changed so much. Skipper turned around and wanted to go to the zoo, hoping to find answers there.

But he discovered with horror that the entire zoo was just a ruin. The walls were torn down and all the habitats looked as if they had been hit by a bomb. "Oh, no. This can´t be true." Skipper muttered horrofied and slid on his belly towards the entrance. But the gates didn´t exist anymore, but just a bunch of rust and rubble lying next to the former entrance.

The bell tower was completely destroyed and the clock laid torn on the dusty ground. Skipper felt a cold shiver down his spine and he tried to suppress his fear. When he entered the zoo, he realized that no one lived here anymore. Everything was deserted and isolated traces of blood were seen on the muddy, cobbled floor. Skipper was hyperventilating because he simply could not grasp from this shock.

As fast as he could he ran to the penguin habitat, which was once a beautiful home. But even from a distance the penguin saw, that half of the concrete island had been blown up, so that their HQ was completely vulnerable now. Even the fence that had surrounded their habitat had disappeared and their nice pool was dryed out.

Skipper got into a panic because he didn´t know what disaster awaited him inside. He quickly climbed up the remnants of the island, looking from the top of their now exposed HQ. But it was so dark, he could hardly see anything and so he decided to climb down there to look for clues. He carefully climbed down the ladder and the penguin had to be careful that he doesn´t fall down, because some of the steps had been taken out of the wall.

When he set foot on the ground, a dense cloud of dust whirled and Skipper coughed. After the dust had settled, he realized that no one besides him was pesent here anymore. "Kowalski? Rico? Private?" cried the leader into the darkness, but his voice just echoed from the walls and no one answered him. Skipper looked around.

Everything was completely destroyed. Their soft pillows were completely ripped to shreds on the floor, their TV screen was cracked and all the furniture were scattered in the whole room. Skipper got an unpleasant stinging in his stomach, because he would not even imagine what had happened to his friends after he saw the chaos down here.

But he had to do something, Skipper would look for them until he found his team. The leader sighed and looked sadly at the last remnants of his once beautiful home. The penguin didn´t know where he should start searching. He had no choice but to search the city for them. He slowly climbed the ladder again and went outside.

Everything was shrouded in an unnatural darkness and it was so quiet that he could hear his heart beat. Again and again Skipper tried to listen to any single noise, that would give him a clue, but the only thing he heard out here, was a bitterly cold wind, that made the penguin freezing. Skipper couldn´t explain what had happened.

With a heavy heart, he headed to the city and hoped to find answers. He didn´t know what would await him there, or what was left of the metropolis. Quickly he crept through the park to the main road, where not just one car could be seen. Skipper looked to be the proud skyscrapers that are now deserted and eerily. Not a single light was visible, that somehow gave him the feeling that anyone was alive here. But despite of all the silence, Skipper felt something watching him.


	2. Hunted

2. Hunted

Quietly and cautiously Skipper crept forward. He paid attention to every sound, because he felt that danger was ahead. Like an ice-cold shower the fear crept under his feathers and forced him to highest vigilance. The leader looked nervously around, but not a soul was visible.

The streets of New York had were totally deserted and icy cold wind was blowing from the corners and whirled dust and old newspapers. Skipper slipped further into the deep darkness that was lit only by faint street lamps. The garbage piled on the sidewalks, as it havn´t been put away for ages by any person. The Penguin just couldn´t understand the whole situation.

He didn´t even know what day today was, or how long he was dead actually. Skipper didn´t know anything more, because the world as he knew it, didn´t exitst anymore. The leader came past some shops, but they were all left. The shop windows were shattered all around and the facilities were destroyed. There was nothing left, less than nothing. No life, no hope.

Skipper had no idea where he should start searching. He felt an ice cold look in his neck, as someone would be right behind him all the time. But every time he turned around, just the great nothing was visible. Skipper shuddered and swallowed his fear, but the cold wind made him shiver.

The Penguin went on his way and penetrated deeper into downtown. But even here there was only chaos and devastation. Cars and buses were smashed and destroyed on the streets and some traffic lights and signs were standing useless along the dusty road. The leader sighed, apparently because he was all alone in the city.

But suddenly Skipper heard a soft giggle out of a dark side street, which was not lit by any streetlamp. He quickly turned around and took cover and the chuckles remained in silence. Nevertheless Skipper almost had a heart attack when he saw two glowing red eyes that glared at him angrily from the darkest corner of the street.

He shuddered, and was preparing for an attack. "Come on, come out!" Skipper shouted loudly and grabbed his last bit of confidence and put it in these words to sound as fearless as possible. But the laughter became louder and the glowing eyes came closer.

Then everything happened very quickly. Skipper was attacked by something so fast that he thought it would have been the wind. The leader was lying on the ground and jumped up immediately to look around. But he couldn´t see anyone, who had just pushed him to the ground. Another chuckle came from behind him and Skipper turned around again.

In the beam of a street lamp stood a small figure. It was about as tall as the leader himself and was wearing a black cloak with hood, which was drawn deep into the face, so none could see, who´s under it. "Who are you?" Skipper asked and his voice trembling with fear. "Run, Skipper. Run for your life." chuckled the figure diabotical with an oddly consumed, female voice.

It sounded so smoky and strange that Skipper couldn´t recognize, who owned the voice. The Penguin couldn´t move with fear and another gust of wind blew him off his feet. This time it took longer until Skipper got on his feet again because he violently crashed against a brick-wall.

The leader held his head and saw that this mysterious figure came closer. It moved very smooth, almost cat-like, yet he didn´t know, who it was. "Don´t you remember me?" the voice asked quietly and approached the leader. "Who are you?" Skipper asked, and jumped to his feet. Suddenly the leader saw, long whiskers, and a little pink nose under the hood and then he got it. Skipper knew who was behind it. "Marlene?" asked the leader stunned. "Good call. Yes." Marlene replied, looking at him with glowing red eyes.

"Marlene, what has happened. Where is everybody? What's the matter?" Skipper asked, and pressed anxiously against the wall, because Marlene was still stepping toward him, looking very threatening. The penguin was clear that the otter was not that one he knew from before his death and with whom he was once good friends.

"So many questions, Skipper. I can´t give you an answer. How is it that you're alive again. You're dead I was at your funeral and I saw it with my own eyes." Marlene growled, sounding angry. "Well, I also like to know that actually. Now I tell me, where are the others?" Skipper shouted vigorously, hoping that the otter would give him an answer finally.

However, everything was just weird. Marlene took off her black hood and grinned maliciously. Skipper saw with horror that her teeth were long and sharp. Like daggers, just waiting to drill into innocent flesh. Skipper felt his heart started to race painful when she came dangerously close Marlene liked her razor-sharp teeth, as she would want to bite him any second.

"Well, actually I've always wanted to know how a bird tastes like." whispered the Otter and jumped with unnatural speed at the penguin. But Skipper managed to roll to the side in the very last second. "Marlene, what the ...? called the leader has been attacked by Marlene again. Like a wild animal she went in circles around Skipper, who had no choice left but flight.

As fast as he could, he ran down the street. He had no idea where to hide, but he knew that Marlene wanted to do something horrible to him. But Skipper went on and on, until he was out of breath. Exhausted, he leaned against a wall and gasped. Now there was dead silence again and the Penguin hoped that he was able to escape. But he was wrong.

A low chuckle sounded and Marlene was standing right behind him. She quickly grabbed his flipper and held him tight. "Marlene, what you're doing. AAAHHH!" Skipper screamed, as the otter bent his flipper painfully. The Penguin had no chance to escape from her grip, because the Otter was at least ten times stronger than him now.

Marlene bent his flipper on his back, so the leader had to go on his knees from pain. With the other hand, she pressed his head to the side and looked with greedy eyes on his throat. "Finally, fresh blood." the otter was panting softly. Skipper closed his eyes and waited for that Marlene would bite him. Her sharp teeth approached him slowly and she let out a hungry growl.

"No, please don´t ..." Skipper muttered, feeling Marlenes cold tongue licking almost gently across his throat as she would want to take a fist taste of her prey. Marlene's tongue left a numb feeling on Skippers throat and she was about to bite him. But suddenly she stopped and jumped off Skipper. She held her head and shuddered.

The leader looked up in surprise, as started to murmur softly. "Yes, Master. I´ll come..." she whispered and turned away from Skipper. Fast as the wind she ran into the next side street and disappeared into the darkness. The penguin stood up and rubbed his aching flipper. Still his fear got him shivers. His flipper stroked his neck, but the numbness was gone already.

More and more Skipper was aware of that he had landed in a nightmare. Marlene had become a monster, that wanted to kill him and was unexplainable way much stronger than him. He had no chance to defend himself as she nearly broke his wing before. Now he was alone in a deserted street again. He heard the faint sound of the sea and it was clear to him that he had to be at the habour.

With an unpleasant stinging in the stomach, he continued his search. But this area was without any sign of live, like the New York City. The icy wind blew through the streets and Skipper trembled. He came to the same side street where Marlene had previously fled so hastily. Suddenly he heard a quiet noise.

Skipper turned quickly and looked into the darkness of the street. He felt that anyone was there and he made himself ready to fight. The penguin was hoping that it wasn´t such a dark creature like Marlene, that wanted his blood. But the noise grew louder as he came closer and it sounded like a frightened whimper.

"Who's there?" Skipper asked cautiously and took a few steps into the street. The whimpering became louder and more desperate. It was as if someone had to suffer the fear of death. Skipper felt his pulse was racing from excitement, because the whining was vaguely familiar to him. He felt as if he had heard it from anyone he knew very well.

The leader went on for a few steps and saw that something was moving in a dark corner. A small black shape hunched together in fear and trembled. "No, please don´t hurt me." cried the voice from the dark corner and Skipper received a stab into his chest, because the timid whimper sounded just like ...


	3. Help For A Broken Penguinchild

**Note: Thanks for all the good reviews and I´m glad you like my sequel. It will get more and more dark in the later chapters, so watch out. This is dedicaded to my passion for gothic and vampire movies and I also add some ideas from ´The Crow´. But this chapter is a very cute and touching chapter to bring a little hope for the penguins, before they get deeper into the world of darkness and death. In the next chapter the whole story will be explained, so I hope this one is not so much confusing. Enjoy and review**

3. Help For A Broken Penguinchild

"Private?" Skipper asked cautiously, hoping that he was right in his assumption. But he just heard a desperate cry. Skipper slowly walked up to him and watched as the little penguin pressed anxiously against the wall. "No, you´re just a ghost. You are dead!" Private screamed and wept in despair. "No, Private. It´s me, Skipper. Don´t you remember me anymore?" asked the leader, but his voice sounded kind of sad.

He wondered why Privates reaction was so anxious and resistant. "No, you're not Skipper. Skipper's dead He will not come back Never agian. Oh God, I can´t bear this anymore. Why are you doing this to me. Please, just leave me alone?" cried the little penguin into the black mist that once was a clear sky. Private was totally dissolved and agitated. The closer Skipper came to him, the more the little penguin was trembling from fear and attempted to evade him.

"Private, you need to calm down. Everthing´s fine now. I'm here to help you." Skipper said softly, and came a little closer. Private withred like he was in pain, emotionally or physically and looked like a picture of misery. He knew that the leader was not alive anymore and that Skipper right in fron ot him was just a hallucination, which should cause the old memories to make him going through hell again.

Just as when Skipper died the little penguin suffered a nervous breakdown, which he never really recovered from. Private felt these terrible memories came back to his mind. He hoped so much that he would be able to forget these horrible images any time and to leave behind the pain he suffered back then.

"No go away. You can´t be the real Skipper, because you're lying buried in the Central Park. Why are you going to do to me now?" Private mumbled and covered his face with his wings. The frightened Penguin wasn´t able to belive that his leader had returned, because this whole new world just showed him misery and pain, so he had no hope left.

Skipper didn´t know what to do, because he never had expected this reaction at all. He could hardly see anything because it was so dark in this street, but he managed to grab Privates flipper. "Private, listen to me. ... I'm not dead. Can you feel my heart? It´s beating again, I´m alive, just trust me, like you used to before I died." Skipper murmured softly and pressed Privates flipper on his chest and fixed it with his own flipper so that the little penguin could feel his heart that would be the only way to proof Private that his leader was alive again.

At first, the little penguin resisted and tried to pull his wing back, but then he could feel Skippers heart beat on his chest. Private fell into sudden silence, he felt Skippers heartbeat and that he was breathing. This was not a dream, the little penguin thought suddenly. This was the last thing he had expected in these dark days, like a new spark of hope, he´d lost for months. His face was just surprised and got filled with rising happiness, he hadn´t been feeling for a long time.

All of the sudden all his doubts were forgotten. "Skipper, you're really here?" Private asked with a trembling voice. "Yes, it's me. I'm back." Skipper said just glad that the little penguin believed him after all and his eyes got filled with a few tears. As quick as a flash Private jumped at Skipper and almost suffocated him with his hug. Skipper felt Privates tears were soaking his feathers.

"Shh, Private. It´s allright. I'm here." Skipper muttered softly, stroking Privates back to calm him, because the little penguin was just crying his eyes out from joy. "Oh Skipper, you're back. You are alive again." Private whimpered and couldn´t stop his tears flowing from his eyes. He felt Skippers soft feathers, and listened to his heart beat. That was the the most beautiful sound that he´d heard for a long time. Now he felt Skippers paternal affection again, just as when he had declared him as his son. "Private, relax. Now explain to me, what happened here? Where is everybody?" asked the leader, hoping that he would get an answer to all his questions now.

The small Private detached himself from the embrace and took a nervous look around. "We gotta get out of here quickly. They can hear us, they are always on the lookout. Come on, Skipper." whispered the young penguin suddenly and the leader looked at him confused. "Where shall we go. And who are ´they´?" Skipper asked, who knew nothing now.

But he trusted Private and followed him quickly. Private ran back to the main road, where Skipper had his terrifying encounter with Marlene. But when the little penguin went into the light of the streetlamp, the leader got a huge shock. Private totally looked abused and neglected. His white feathers were dirty and on his abdomen, his chest and his back he had some deep cuts that were bleeding. His movements were very cautious, as if he were seriously injured and had a few broken bones.

"Private, what happened to you. You look terrible. Are you in pain?" Skipper stammered horrified when he saw the poor condition of his little son. "I'll tell you everything. But first we must get out of here." Private muttered and took Skippers flipper to take him along. As fast as possible in Privates bad conditon both ran along the road and turned into another side street.

This was not quite as frightening as that that street where Skipper found the little Private. The small penguin quickly turned to a mere brick wall where a few graffiti had been sprayed on and there was a large trash container that was full of old garbage. Next to it there was a small box. Private glanced around and shoved the box to the side and released a small hole in the wall. "Quick, you have to crawl through there." Private whispered nervously, stepping aside so that Skipper was able to slip through the hole.

The little penguin followed him quickly and put the box back in front the hole, so no one could follow them. On the other side of the wall, Skipper found himself in a tiny, tiny room, which was more like a mousehole. That was Privates secret hidding place, the leader thought and looked around. Skipper felt almost like inside a prison, it was so narrow here. Stale air rushed into his nostrils and dust swirled with each step he took.

In the center of the chamber stood a small, burning candle, stuck in an old wine bottle that was used as a candle holder. In the corner there was a small bed of old newspaper and a few rags that served as a blanket. Apart from a small, old pillow Privates favorite stuffed animal, the Lunacorn, laid there, dirrty and old. In the other corner stood a pair of old plastic bottles that were filled with water and an old rusty pot was standing next to a small bowl.

Otherwise there was nothing, not even a window. The floor was dusty and cold, just like the rest of Privates hideaway. Skipper was so absorbed in thoughts that he frightened, as Private was suddenly behind him and put his flipper on his back "Welcome, in my humble shelter." Private said, looking sadly at his shabby home. The little penguin waddled slowly to his bed and sat down. He groaned and gasped in pain, because every move he made hurt.

He was also tired and completely exhausted, so he had deep edges under his eyes, which made him look even worse. Skipper was immediately at his side to take care of his injuries. The leader was very concerned about Private, because he looked like the misery itself and skipper waited before he made any further questions, because the health of his young friend he was now more important than any explanations. "Private, you're hurt. Let me take a look." muttered the leader, worried and let his flippers glide over Privates body to examine him.

The little penguin groaned in pain as Skipper touched his injuries, even if the leader was trying to be very gentle. He was not a doctor, but he could rely on his instincts and provide the most serious wounds. In addition, he´ve let show to him some first aid tricks by Kowalski to help his team in an emergency.

"Ouch, that hurts so much." Private whimpered softly. "Hold still, I will just help you." Skipper said quietly, dabbing gently his bleeding wounds with a cloth. After he wiped away the blood, Skipper started to examinate the little penguin for fractures. Fortunately, he found none, but he noted that Private was totally emaciated. The little penguin coughed and gasped for air. Apparently he was very sick, because Skipper felt that he had a fever.

"Private, you all right?" asked the leader concerned, putting his flippers on Privates forehead to check on his fever. "I don´t know, I don´t know what I should feel. I'm doing so bad for a while now, Skipper. But what am I supposed to do? Until now I had no one to take care of me. But now I finally have you back again and that's the best thing that happened to me for months. " murmured the little penguin sad. The leader took Privates old blanket and wrapped it around his body, because it was freezing in here, what was not the best for improving his condition.

After Skipper had provided Privates injuies as good as he could, he sat down beside him on the bed and took him into his flippers and pressed him firmly close on his side to keep him warm with his body, because the young was penguin shaking with cold. The leader felt that Private snuggled up to him and sighed. He didn´t want to admit how bad he felt for the little guy. He was sick and injured and no one cared about him, he still couldn´t imagine how all this could have happened. Private had to fight for survival all alone in this city of darkness, without a friend at his side. But now the leader hoped finally to get answers to his questions.

"So Private, can you please tell me now what is really going on here. Where is everybody? What happened and what is this darkness in which we find ourselves. And who are all these creatures creeping around here? " Skipper asked softly. Private sighed, because it was very difficult to talk about it. "Skipper, it's a very long story that is so incredible that I would consider it even for a joke, if I had not even seen by my very own eyes. And believe me, I would rather die than to witness it all again." Private replied.

"This is something you shouldn´t even think about, and now please tell me everything you know. From the very beginning. I finally wanna know what's going on." Skipper replied curiously. "Well, well ..." Private started and prepared to live through all the pain he has suffered since a small eternity again. But at least he was no longer alone and with Skipper around him he got new strengh. "So ,..." Private started again and was about to tell his leader a story so horrorfing that made the worst horrormovie look like a junior´s TV show...


	4. Tales Of Eternal Darkness

4. Tales Of Eternal Darkness

"I don´t even know where to start ..." Private murmured softly. It happened so much after Skippers death. Terrible things that the little penguin would like to delete for ever from his memory. "Everything from the beginning, Private." Skipper said sympathetically, and pressed Private more firmly on his body, because the little penguin was trembling with fear and cold.

Private sighed and looked around anxiously, as if he would be attacked any moment. "Don´t be afraid. I'm with you. I will protect you ..." muttered the leader Penguin gently to encourage Private a bit. "Okay, so ..." murmured the little penguin sad because it was so hard for him to talk about all his pain and grief again. "After you died, nothing like it used to be. They were all very depressed and didn´t even wanted to make a show for the humans in the zoo. Alice quickly realized that you were gone and assumed that you just escaped . She looked after you, for days. But then she gave up going after you and came to terms with the fact that we only had three penguins in the zoo. Kowalski somehow tried to bring a little everday life back to us, but he failed.. .. " Private said with a faint whimper.

Skipper sighed, because he missed the rest of his team very much. But he did´t want to interupt Privates story. "One day, after we were ready again to face the people I saw sudden black clouds on the horizon. Kowalski said that probably teased a storm, but the clouds were approaching too fast and covered the whole city in darkness. No one knew what that meant, until the shadows came. "

"At first it looked as if scraps of the clouds would start to attack us. But there were no scraps. There were many big bats who attacked us suddenly. They bit almost each of us and they changed... or killed us ..." murmured the little penguin, swallowing his tears. He could still remember very well that day. This darkness hasn´t disappeared since that day.

Private watched as his friends fought against the bats. Many died in this fight, some were abducted and some were turned suddenly into the bodily horror. "Hold that thought, Private. You were bitten by bats?" Skipper asked incredulously, looking at the little penguin boy. "Maybe there were other animals among them. I don´t remember exatly, because it all happened so fast. Then these strange figures came with their cloaks and hoods, and took us into captivity. We fought, but they were much stronger than we were. Like they had unnatural forces. Powers from another world . I don´t ever know if they were animals at all, not because they didn´t show their faces. " declared Private and shuddered as he felt the same pain with which they have forced him to come along again.

"Where did they take you at?" asked the leader, burning with curiosity. "We were led into the city, but everything was already deserted. No one was there anymore. The people who survived this massacre, have left the city and fled. We were taken to a large building and then herded into a room . Then they came for us. One by another. All this happened within two days and since I haven´t seen Kowalski and Rico as well. I don´t even know if they are still alive ..." Private wept and buried his face in his flippers.

"Shh, Private. What happened then?" Skipper muttered and hugged the little penguin to comfort him. "They got me out of my cage just after a few days. We were given nothing to eat or drink. I was taken to a kind of underground chamber. As in the Middle Ages. They made me the offer to join them and spent my life as a blood-sucking monster. Otherwise, they would force me to do so. I refused of course and was brought back into the chamber, but now I was alone. several days. I kept hearing desperate screams, which suddenly turned into silence and I assumed that they killed us one by one. "

Private interrupted again in order to wipe his teary eyes. Skipper didn´t even want to imagine what had happened to Rico and Kowalski. The leader received a painful stab into the stomach, just as that they might be dead. Private continued. "They came to get me after I was almost starved to death, and brought me back into another room. There I was tied up and they offered me again to surrender. But I refused again and they began to whip me. Oh Skipper, that was so awful but I continued to provide resistance and they brought me back to my prison. There, I thought I would die in pain ..." sobbed the little penguin and gently rubbed his wounds.

Skipper was shocked, because he couldn´t imagine this magnitude of violence. They whipped Private just to impose their will. But the leader was incredible proud of Private that he had done resistance despite agony. He did´t even know if he would have been even as strong like Private himself.

"What happened then? How did you escape them?" said Skipper, who wanted to get to know the whole truth now. "They tortured me for days and I was really about to die. I wanted to die because I couldn´t bear this pain any longer, but then I got an idea. I pretended to be dead so they brought me out of there and it worked. They just threw me on the street and since then I´ve been hidden in the underground, so they couldn´f find me again. And since then I live here. Leave alone in the dark. Several months. I had hardly anything to eat and no one was there who could help me. I havn´t slept for days because I was afraid they might find me and bring me back to this hell on earth..." told Private and Skipper just understood.

Now he knew why the little penguin was in such a poor condition. His wounds had never healed properly. "Every day I prayed that you would return. Because I thought if there would be such monsters on the world, then perhaps miracles would happen too. This was the only spark of hope to me every day I had clung to survive. And my wish has come true, you're back. Now everything will be all right. "murmured the little penguin and snuggled up to Skippers chest, who was paralyzed from listening to this story.

"What exactly are these creatures?" Skipper asked softly and stroked Privates back. "Blood-sucking monsters. Vampires ..." Private replied wearily. "They transformed the whole city into a land of darkness and they are absolutely ruthless. I don´t know who is their leader, where they come from or what they actually want. I think many of us have become such a monster and were now driven by insatiable thirst for blood. But I hope that Kowalski, Rico, Marlene and all our friends have been spared somehow. " said the little penguin exhausted.

Skipper groaned. "Marlene is already one of them. They attacked me just before I found you ..." muttered the leader sadly. "No!" cried the little Private and startled. Skipper nodded quietly and said nothing anymore. He wished that this world of darkness would just disappear and they could have a normal life again. But nothing was normal, since he died. Skipper didn´t even know why he had returned to life. Perhaps he was the one who had to fight the darkness to save his friends from eternal suffering and pain.

The leader heard the small Private yawning. He was just exhausted. "You should get some sleep, Private." Skipper said softly. "But I can not sleep, what happens when they come back and get us?" Private asked anxiously, but the leader pressed him gently into his bed and covered him with his old blanket.

"Don´t worry, I will watch over you while you´re sleeping. Just don´t worry. I´ll always by your side, son." Skipper said softly, stroking the little penguin´s cheek. Private was so happy that Skipper was with him again and had protected him from all the danger outside his shelter. "I'm so glad you're with me, Father ..." Private muttered.

The little penguin snuggled into his old, dusty pillow and closed his eyes. He felt Skipper gently stroking his back and Private fell alsleep soon. The leader was happy that the little penguin had finally got some rest from all the hardships and pain, he suffered without him. "Nothing´s gonna harm you, not while I´m around..." Skipper murmured and hummed a song that he had once seen in a movie. A song of comfort and hope. "Nothing´s gonna harm you, not while I´m around..." Skipper sang Private into a quiet deep sleep...

**Note: That song, Skipper sang for Private was taken from ´Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street by Tim Burton. One of my favourite movies. In that scene Mrs. Lovett tries to comfort the little Toby because he thinks that Mr. Todd was evil. I don´t know if you know that movie but it´s so awesome and I thought this song really fits into this chaper. Please **


	5. Unexpected Encounter

5. Unexpected Encounter

Private woke up late the next day. He felt much better, because he had finally got the first proper sleep since weeks. The little penguin rubbed his eyes and looked around. He saw Skipper looking thoughtful at some items that were scattered on the floor. "Skipper, what´s going on?" Private asked and got out of his bed. "Good morning, Private. Are you feeling any better?" asked the leader, and threw an anxious glance to the young penguin. "Yes, I´m feeling much better. Were you up all night?" asked the little penguin, because Skipper had deep edges under his eyes, and looked very tired.

"I told you that I take care of you and I can not do this while I´m sleeping." Skipper replied, yawning. "What are you doing?" Private murmured, looking at a long kitchen knife and sticks that were lying on the dusty floor. "Now that we can not fight against the vampires with our bare flippers, I have searched us a few weapons. I found them in the garbage container, which stands next the entrance." Skipper said, appraising a long filleting knife.

Private shuddered. "Why do you want to fight them, Skipper. We have no chance." Private whimpered. "I know. I don´t want to fight against them, but we must defend ourselves somehow. We are now on a finding mission, because we need something to eat before we starve." said the leader and put his flipper on his growling stomach.

"We also need to find Rico and Kowalski." he addet with a sad look. "You're right. But in this city there is nothing left anymore. Everything is destroyed." Private murmured sadly. Skipper went to him and put his flipper on the the little penguin's back. "We'll find something, I'm sure. So let´s mobe ..." said the leader and took the long kitchen knife that was at his height more a sword for the Penguin. He then threw two massive wooden sticks to Private. "Now you can show me what you have learned at our Combat Training, Private." Skipper said, winking at the little penguin.

Slowly, the leader opened the entrance to their hiding place and looked into the sky. Indeed a new day has dawned, but it was still pitch dark as if midnight. Skipper was back on alert now, because fear crept under his feathers as he inhaled the steamy, cold air, which was everywhere around them. Private hid behind his leader and crept in silence after him, like a shadow.

Skipper was sensing danger everywhere and was extremely tense. They quickly slipped through the streets and set off in search of something useful. It was steaming from the sewers and around every corner howled an icy wind that made the whole situation even scarier. Dust was whirled up from the street and got into the air. The sky was still covered by a black shadow that left no ray of sunshine through it.

It seemed as if the sun wouldn´t exist anymore. Skipper looked around and always paid attention to every sound he heard. The two penguins were slowly moving forward. They held out for a grocery store, but here was nothing like that, so they went further into the city. Private felt observed, as the sky would put his gaze on him. No word was spoken between the two, because they were too nervous to speak.

A few streets away, they finally found what they were looking for. Skipper and Private faced a former supermarket, which shop windows and doors were shattered, as like a bomb would have exploded in it. "Let's go inside." Skipper whispered and crept quickly to the entrance. Inside it was pitch dark, but the leader saw that all the shelves had been knocked over and all the food was scattered on the floor.

Private looked around to see if someone followed them. He clung desperately to his wooden sticks, hoping that he would not need it. Skipper also held his knife in the right flipper, tighten his grip and preparing for an attack. "Private, do you see something to eat." Skipper murmured softly, looking at some moldy biscuits on the floor.

As quietly as possible, the two made their way into the chaos that reigned here in the store. However, to their regret, they realized that pretty much everything here was rotten and moldy. Skipper sighed, because he hoped to find something to eat. He looked over at Private, who was already emaciated and heard his own growling stomach. They wanted to give up the search but the leader heard something suspicious.

A faint rustle was heard behind one of the non-collapsed shelves and Skipper drew his knife. Private felt a cold shiver down his spine and he hid behind his leader. "Private, if something should happen, you run out immediately and hide, okay. If I should not return, then you go straight back into your hiding place. Do you understand?" muttered Skipper and Private whimpered.

He hoped that this case wouldn´t going to happen and he wouldn´t have to leave Skipper. The little penguin wouldn´t be able to bear to lose his friend again. But he couldn´t resist Skippers command and nodded silently. The rustling grew louder and the penguins saw two big eyes sparkling from the darkness towards them. A sharp cry rang out and some small furry jumped on Skipper and clung on his feet. "Private, run!" Skipper screamed and tried to beat the furry little of his feet.

But the little penguin didn´t move from the spot. Everything was so strange, why would a vampire fall directly on Skippers feet, wondered Private. Feet? Somehow it sounded very familiar. "Let go of my feet!" Skipper shouted and tried to defend himself. The leader crawled on the floor and saw a small flashlight lying next to him. He quickly snatched it up and hoped that it would work. I did. Within a second, it threw a ray of light in the darkness.

"You are alive ..." came a squeaky voice from Skipper's feet. "Mort?" asked the leader confused and looked at the small lemur with a bushy tail and huge eyes. "Oh, you're alive. You're no monsters." Mort cried aloud with joy and let go of Skipper. "Mort, what are you doing here. Is everything okay?" asked the leader confused but happy that he hadn´t been attacked by a vampire again.

"Mort, what's going on?" they heard another very familiar voice from the darkness. Skipper advised the torch to another shelf and saw that Maurice ran to them. "Maurice?" Private asked confused and ran to him. "Private, what are you doing here?" Are you okay? " Maurice said, surprised at this unexpected visit. "Yes, everything is okay. Look, who's here too." Private murmured, pointing to Skipper. The obese Lemur stopped in terror. "Skipper, you're not dead? Are you a ghost?" Maurice asked, horrified. "Um, no, I'm not. But I'm back. How and why I actually don´t know. But what are you doing here?" We thought we were only survivors here? " Skipper asked, feeling Mort climbing up on his body and hugging him. "The leader penguin is back. He will save us all." cried the little lemur happy and snuggled up to Skippers neck. "What are you doing here?" Private asked and looked at the two lemurs.

They looked completely exhausted. Their fur was dirty and had a few bald patches. "We are hiding here. There is still something to eat at least." said Maurice. "There is still something to eat? But it´s not save here. I think it's best when you come with us. In our hiding place, it is much safer than here. We should take as much food we can carry and withdraw immediately, before anyone even noticed that we are here. " Skipper murmured thoughtfully, and all nodded.

Mort and Maurice led the Penguins to shelves with foods that were not scruffy. There were only a few canned tuna and some canned fruit, who took the lemurs, but at least they had something to eat. Then, the lemurs were took an old mattress on which they had slept until now and they left the supermarket. Quietly the four made their way to their shelter.

This time they came slowly forward, because Skipper now had to take care of three people. When they finally arrived, they all slipped quickly through the hole in the wall and sealed the entrance. Now they were finally safe and able to speak normally. "So from the beginning. How could you escape and where's Julien?" Skipper asked, curious, and sat on the floor.

But when he said Julien, Maurice and Mort moaned desperatly. "Well, we have managed to hide before the vampires have taken all animals as prisoners. They took Julieb and we haven´t seen him since that day. Mort and I have tried to escape from the city, but theres no way out. All roads are cut off. No one can get out or get in. So we looked for a hiding place and found this supermarket, where we had something to eat at least. " Maurice said sadly.

Skipper nodded and told the lemurs their story. The leader was very disappointed because the lemurs had no useful information. He had hoped so much that they knew anything about the whereabouts of Rico and Kowalski. Private prepared meanwhile the food that they ate greedily. After everyone had eaten, Skipper felt an incredible fatigue and yawned.

Actually he hadn´t slept for two days. But he was happy that they had two non vampire friends back again. Maurice and Mort spread their small mattress in a corner and made themselves comfortable, because it would be a long night. Private saw Skipper wearily rubbing his eyes. "You should go to bed. You look quite done, Skipper. We take care of you." Private said and stood up from the bed, so the leader could lie down. Skipper nodded and waddled slowly to the bed. Private lifted the blanket, as the leader laid down and covered him with it. "Good night, Skipper." Private mumbled and got out of bed and sat down on the floor.

Skipper was so exhausted, that he fell asleep within minutes. Private and the lemurs were talking late into the night, but shortly after midnight Maurice and Mort wanted to lie down and sleep too. Now Private was the only one awake and stared thoughtfully into the flame of the candle. Mort and Maurice also lost a part of their team, not knowing whether they would ever him see again.

This thought made the young penguin very sad, but suddenly he heard something stirring behind him. Skipper rolled around in bed and muttered unintelligible words. Private sat down next to him to see what's going on. Skipper whimpered as if he had a terrible nightmare. But suddenly the leader shouted desperately. "No, Kowalski ... No...!" Skipper yelled and woke up, gasping and fear written all over his face...


	6. A Sinister Premoniton

6. Sinister Premoniton

"Skipper! Talk to me!" Private cried and shook him, but Skipper was completely passed out. He gasped and groaned as if he had imensive pain. The lemurs were woken by the screams and ran quickly to the penguins. "What is it, Private." Maurice asked, worried and watching the leader, who stared into the dark as if he was in some sort of trance. Skipper saw pictures in his head. Terrible images that made him almost mad from fear. He couldn´t bear those cruel things which were happening right before his eyes.

"I don´t know what's going on, Maurice. He was screaming and woke up suddenly. Since he was no longer responsive anymore. I think he is in a kind of trance and something makes him terrible fear." Private quickly said with an anxious tone. He gently tried to push back Skipper to bed so that he laid down again. The little penguin could feel the leader´s heart of almost jumped out of his chest, when he wanted to bring him back to lie down, and he felt that Skipper was hyperventilating.

"Skipper, you have to lie down again. Please, you have to calm down again." Private muttered desperately, but he managed it to press his leader into his pillow again. He felt that Skipper shook with fear and put the blanket over him. The leader clenched his eyes. "No, please. No! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!" Skipper screamed and woke suddenly up out of his trance. His whole body trembled and he was drenched in sweat. "Skipper, what's going on. What is it?" Private asked and seriously worried now.

"Private, I ..." Skipper gasped and trembled. "You gotta relax, Skipper. Take a deep breath ..." Private muttered, hugging the leader. Skipper closed his eyes and didn´t know whether to scream or cry. Slowly, he calmed down and laid exhausted in Private wings. Just after a few minutes of silence Skipper was able to speak again. Tired, he sat down on the bed and looked into the anxious faces of his friends.

"Skipper, what happened?" Did you have a nightmare? " Private asked and sat down beside him. "Worse, Private. Much worse." Skipper muttered and tried to remember what he had seen again. "What did you see?" asked Maurice curious, because he wanted to know what frightended the brave penguin so much. Skipper took a deep breath and sighed, because much it was very difficult for him to describe his friends what he had just seen.

"I´ve seen Kowalski. Have I seen him beeing whipped and tortured. He was in a dark room with high ceilings and two of these creatures have tortured him mercyless. He couldn´t even defend himself because he was chained up to the wall. He couldn´t do anything. I couldn´t do anything. I was standing right next to him and I just watched. Kowalski was screaming and I didn´t react at all. But I felt everything what he felt. The pain, the despair. It was much worse than a nightmare, because I couldn´t wake up from it. I was completely powerless and couldn´t help him ..." said the leader, and first noticed that tears were running down his cheeks.

"Oh, God. I hope that this was really just a nightmare and not a premonition." Private murmured, stroking Skippers back. But the leader knew that this was not just a nightmare, but a bitter reality. He was still remermbering Kowalski's blood that stuck to his body and on the wall. He heard his desperate cries and felt the same pain that crept through his veins. "What are you going to do now?" asked the little penguin, and looked inquiringly at Skipper.

The leader didn´t know what to do. What if it really was just a nightmare? Then he would send himself and his friends completely useless into the danger. But Skipper had to do something because he just couldn´t act as if nothing happened. He decided to go alone on a search for Kowalski. "Private, where was this building, where they had brought you?" Skipper asked, innocently, because he suspected that Kowalski was detained there.

"Um, I'm not sure. It was certainly a very old building. But where exactly that was, I can´t tell you. It all went so quickly, then." Private said, wishing that he could forget this horrible place forever. But then he realized what Skipper was up to. "You won´t go out looking for this house, would you?" asked the little penguin, but the leader nodded briefly.

Private was scared, but he didn´t wanted to let Skipper go by himself. "Okay, let's go, right?" Private asked, hoping that Skipper would change his mind after all. "What, no, I´m going solo. If it turnes out that it was just a dream, I didn´t got you into danger at least. I won´t have you being in trouble just because a stupid dream. I will go alone. " said the leader determined and the others accused him of horrified glances.

"What?" Never, I'll let you go alone. You have no chance against these monsters. They would kill you. This is something I can´t allow! " Private cried shocked and gasped in fear. "However, I´m going to do this by myself. I take the risk. But you stay here. This is my last word." Skipper said seriously and tried to not change his mind by Privates reproachful look. "But skipper. Do you really want to risk your life for a nightmare?" Maurice asked quietly, trying to bring the leader back to reason.

But Skipper was determined, stubborn and resistant. "Of course I risk my life for Kowalski. I am your leader and my role is to ensure that my team is doing well. No matter what happens to me. The safety of my friends is a top priority." said the leader theatrical and jumped on his feet. Driven by his confidence, he didn´t even feel that he actually was dead tired. He slowly walked to the entrance, but Private crossed his way.

"No. Please don´t go. I can´t bear loosing you again. I can´t just watch how you fall up into death!" Private cried and wiped. Skipper stopped when the little penguin stood before the entrance. "Private, please. Get outta my way." Skipper muttered quietly and looked the little penguin deep into the eye. Private but didn´t move from the spot. The leader had never seen someone refusing his command. He walked over to Private, who pressed himself more and more tighlty against the wall.

"Step aside. I have to do it alone, you know?" Skipper said, and wanted to push the little penguin to side. But Private resisted. "No, I can´t let you do that." cried the little penguin and stormed on to Skipper. He wrapped his flippers around him and hugged Skipper, so he wasn´t able to move anymore. "Private, let me go. I got another plan." muttered the leader, because he saw no chance that Private would let him out. Even the lemurs stood at the entrance to block Skippers way.

Private sobbed and pressed his head against Skippers chest. "Okay. I'll make a suggestion. I'll just take a look around, okay?" I stay close and if I'm not back within an hour, then you´re allowed to look for me. You have my word. If I should find something, then I come back and tell you guys and I will not put me in danger. I promise " Skipper said with a heavy heart. Normally he wouldn´t tolerate any insubordination. But his friends just wanted to protect him just so he could´t be angry at them, because basically they're right. He would act the same way.

"Well, okay. It's a plan." Private muttered, letting go of Skipper. With trembling flippers he wiped his eyes and got out of Skippers way. He trusted Skippers plan and knew that the leader would never break his promise. The lemurs opened the entrance and looked worried after Skipper when he dove into the danger of the night. Outside it was still dark and sinister. Skipper tried to get a clear head and focused.

He was completely alone again and the icy wind slipped ominously over his feathers. Skipper shuddered and swallowed his fear. Slowly and carefully he went on his finding mission and made his way into town. Around every corner seemed to hide the horror, but Skipper tried not to be distracted from it.

He crept along the house walls and saw that even his own shadow looked threatening as he walked down the dimly lit main road. A cold shudder ran down his spine as he approached a subway station, where eerie howl sounded out of the staircase. Skipper was startled and pressed himself more tightly against the cold wall, where he crept along. His heart beat painfully with excitement and nervousness and the stinging feeling in his stomach became more and more violent.

But despite his fear, he managed to move on and turned into his street, where he wouldn´t be seen so easily. But suddenly he felt an eerie presence, like someone was standing directly behind him. The leader gasped and hid in the darkness when he heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

They echoed in the silence and were getting louder. Slowly and threatening. Then he suddenly saw a shadow that turned around the corner. Skipper couldn´t see what or who it was. But he realized that this shadow had a long knife in his hand. Slowly, the person walked up to him. It silhouette was distorted by the darkness and the leader could hardly see anything.

He just heard that the person came up to him faster and faster. Skipper hoped that none of these vampires or maybe another monster was going to attack him now. The leader knew he would have no chance and was trapped, as the street turned out to be a dead end.

Skipper was hyperventilating and pressed his body against the brick wall that he cut off the path. He couldn´t do anything but wait for death to arrive. The leader felt that his pulse was racing painful and prayed that it won´t be heard by this sort of monster. "Come on heart, beat slowly." Skipper whispered to himself and rubbed his flipper on his chest.

The tension was unbearable for him. He really would like to attack this person to defend himself from it. But he promised Private not to get his life in danger. The shadow was now only a few feet away from him and Skipper clenched his eyes. "At last I found you ..." sighed a quiet voice that echoed on the walls ...


	7. Into Danger

**Note: This Chapter might sound a bit boring but I hope I managed to keep the tension up anyway. Please Review**

7. Into Danger

Skipper was relieved at once. "Private?" asked the leader panting. The little penguin stepped out of the shadows and held Skippers knife in his flippers. "Private, what are you doing here. I almost had a heart attack!" Skipper said in surprise. "I'm sorry. But you forgot to take your weapon along and I didn´t wanted you to get into any trouble without any proteton." Private said sheepishly and stepped closer.

Skipper groaned. The little penguin just got out from his safe hiding place just to bring him his knife. "Private. Thank you, but you were supposed to remain in hiding place." said the leader of reproach, and took the weapon from Privates wings. The young penguin looked innocent at Skipper and sighed. "All right. Then Its the best I go back again." Private replied and turned around.

"No. Are you mad? I can´t you send back anymore. All alone and without protection. You're coming with me." Skipper said and Private smiled. Secretly, that his plan from the beginning and it worked. Now he could come along with his leader, so he wasn´t alone in this dark city. Skipper took a deep breath and thought of, where they could go now.

"Private, do you really don´t remember where this house was?" asked the leader, hoping that the little penguin would be able to dig deeper into his memory of pain. Private thought and could remember a few things he had seen on the way there. "Well, we passed the Grand Central Station. But I think that the house was more outside the city." murmured the little penguin thoughtful. Skipper nodded and smiled, at last they had a clue.

"Okay, we first gotta get out of this dead end." said the leader, and went forward. The two penguins walked back the way through the dark street. An icy wind embraced them as it would try to drive them back into this dead end. Skipper held his flipper in front of his face and struggled through the wind. Private slipped quickly behind his leader and after a few minutes, the two were back on the main road.

Skipper looked around, but nothing but the wind was stirring. No sign of any attacker. "Come on, Private quickly. We must be on guard, because we could be attacked at any moment." the leader whispered softly to his little penguin friend, who shuddered with fear. "Okay, Skipper. Quickly and quietly." Private murmured softly and swallowed his fear.

Both went on fast and came to the subway station, Skipper passed previously. The leader thought. "If we follow the subway line, we will get to Grand Central Station, right?" he asked the young Private. "Yes, I think so. But do you really want to go down in this dark hole? There could lurk all sorts of things down there." Private whimpered fearfully, but Skipper walked toward the stairs. He shuddered briefly and raised his knife as the two went into the subway station.

Their footsteps echoed in the darkness of the staircase, but they were lucky, because below the lights still worked and the penguins started to panic when they saw the massacre that happened down here. Everything was devastated, but that was not the only thing frightening them. At the train tracks laid some human corpses, which were distributed throughout the station completely pale and anemic. Privates stomach revolved and Skipper swallowed some vomit.

They´ve never seen something dusgustion and horrific like that in their whole life. Skipper held his breath as they passed the dead bodies, which were completely sucked out by the vampires. Nevertheless, a disgusting smell of decomposition flowed into Skippers nostrils. "Quick, Private. " muttered the leader, and pressed his flippers on his beak, so he don´t had to inhale this smell of death.

Private thought, when passing the dead man and he almost fainted, as he imagined that they would end the same way if they would get into the cluches of vampires. Skipper waddled forward quickly and jumped on the train tracks, which he wanted to follow. Private quickly jumped after him, to escape from this terrible scenery.

Together, they ran quickly into the dark tunnel and took a deep breath because the smell was not yet penetrated this far. "Skipper, it's terrible. These people were probably been attacked, as they have been waiting for the subway." Private gasped. Skipper nodded and looked around. But here they were safe for now, because there went no more subways. Never again.

"Come on quickly, we gotta move." muttered skipper, took his knife into the beak and slid on his belly along the railway track. Private followed him quickly. But after they had slipped a few meters, they couldn´t see anything because it was so dark. Now they had to rely on instinct and to follow the tracks to the next station.

The cold air burned in Skipper's eyes, but he focused on following the tracks underneath him. After a few minutes in the dark, they came to the next subway station, which was fortunately the Grand Central Station. "We did it, Private." Skipper shouted and jumped from the tracks. But Private didn´t even wanted to see what had happened here, because there were many more peop at the time as the vampires took over the city.

But the little penguin was right. Here were a lot more dead bodies than in the previous station. With bated breath the two penguins ran quickly through to the outside. As they got outside they took a short break to breathe. Private laid panting on the ground, and Skipper supported himself exhausted on a street lamp. "So, Private, where should we go now?" asked the leader out of breath. The little penguin looked around, but somehow he was not familiar with this place.

He hoped he was not wrong about the Central Station. But then he spied a small restaurant, to whom he still remembered still weak. It was at the corner of a road that was supposed to lead out of town out of town. "There, Skipper." Private said, jumping on his feet.

Skipper took a critical look at his surroundings and he noticed quickly that it was strangely dead quiet here. No wind, nothing. With queasy feeling in his stomach, he set out with Private on his way. "Private, we must be very quiet. Something is wrong here." Skipper whispered softly and the little penguin nodded in silence. When they were passing the small restaurant, the two penguins hid behind a garbage can and watched the deserted street. No speck of dust stirred and Skipper gave the green light to go on.

Like shadows they slipped on the sidewalk and tried to be so inconspicuous as possible. Skipper went forward with raised knife and was just waiting for an attack. But soon they were standing at an intersection. The leader looked inquiringly at Private, but he didn´t really know where the roads were leading. Skipper sighed and closed his eyes, perhaps because he missed a hint in his vision he had. The leader focused and all his surroundings began to blur on.

A sudden dizziness forced Skipper to his knees and he dropped his knife, that slammed down on the road with a clinking noise. "Skipper?" cried Private confused and was immediately at his side. But didn´t listen to him. With piercing headache, he dipped back into a terrifying vision. It showed him an old villa, where tortured screames were sounding from its basement. He saw Kowalski, who was barely alive. And finally, he saw himself as he turned onto the right road along with Private, exactly at the crossroad, where they are standing right now.

The vision ended as abruptly as it had come. Skipper laid panting on the ground and Private bent with an anxious expression on him. "Skipper, are you okay? Did you have such a vision again?" asked the little penguin, and helped the leader to sit up. "Yes, Private, we have to go along the right street." Skipper gasped and looked down the street.

After Skipper had recovered from this vision again, they went on cautiously. The leader was very tense again, because he felt the danger is now very clear and he didn´t know what danger was waiting for them. About half an hour passed as they came to the outermost edge of town, but even here there was chaos and devastation.

But suddenly a huge house was standing right in front of the penguins. Now the wind blew again as it startet to rustle on the dryed out sticks of the trees. Skipper swallowed and stepped closer to the fence of the house, which consisted of massive iron bars. The house looked like a Haunted Mansion from a horror movie. The facade has been made of black ebony and the windows were boarded up. It didn´t fit in this area where once small and charming single-family homes were standing here.

Skipper found that it rather looked as if it had been spat out of hell itself. But despite his fear, the brave leader went to the garden door, which opened with a slight creak on its own. Skipper shuddered and walked together with Private into garden, which consisted of dry, bare trees, which branches looked like clawsy of wild animals. The leader looked around several times to make sure that no one followed them.

But suddenly a tortured cry tored silence. Skipper's heart stopped, because he knew who owned that voice. Now there was no way back, Skipper knew that. But still he was paralyzed with fear as all the horrible images of his nightmare occurred in his memory again and made him shudder.

Another scream rang out and ripped the leader from his torpor. Private got a panic attack, because he knew who screamed so horrified. "Kowalski, no. Hold on, we´re coming." Skipper murmured softly and entered the house together with Private.


	8. Saving Kowalski

**Warning: This chapter is pretty cruel and sadistic. I hope you forgive me for that. Please Review!**

8. Saving Kowalski

They had hardly crossed the doorstep of the house, as the door has been closed and locked itself. Now there was no way go and Private trembled with fear. "Skipper, we´re trapped." whimpered the little penguin and cast a fearful glance around. "Shh, quiet, Private. No one should hear us." Skipper whispered softly and began to look around.

The hall was lit by black candles and the walls were painted blood red. A few chests were standing around here, which were also in black. The light of the candles cast an eerie flickering on the walls, such as dancing spirits, just waiting to attack the penguins. A dark presence of death surrounded Skipper and Private and they shivered, but they managed to move on.

Private watched his own shadow moving on the wall and looked very threatening in this gloomy atmosphere. Skipper tried to stay calm, but his nerves were on high tension and the leader had trouble suppressing his fear. The hallway was very long, but at its end there was a big, black door that opened suddenly when the penguins came closer.

The room behind it was completely dark and they couldn´t see anything. But when they entered the room, black candles flickered again, which were attached to large candle holders on the wall. Skipper swallowed, the room radiated an even more threatening atmosphere than the hall previously did. This time the walls were also blood red, but there was more doors and a wide staircase leading to the upper floor. The leader was nervous because he didn´t know where to start looking for Kowalski.

But as another scream was heard from Kowalski, Skipper was clear that they kept him trapped in the basement. The leader slipped quietly to the stairs and discovered a small door that had to lead into the basement. He waved to Private who was petrified with fear. The little penguin was mesmerized by this place, like it would cast his spell on the young penguin. But Skipper knocked him out of his thoughts and Private followed the command of his leader.

Quietly Skipper opened the door and looked into a hallway with stone spiral staircase. Torches licked on the wall and Skipper felt as if he would descend into hell itself. He just hoped they were not too late. Private was right behind him and could hardly bear the tension even as the two quietly descended the stairs. Skipper went ahead and prepared himself for the worst, but the stairs seemed endless.

Another scream echoed through the hall and showed the Penguins that they didn´t have much time. Skipper got goose bumps and Private whimpered anxiously behind him. They came closer and closer to the basement and the air was getting colder down here. Filled with a strange sense of death and pain. But then they finally saw an end to the stairs and Skipper gave the instruction to Private to sneak down as quiet as possible not to make a peep.

The leader went ahead and pressed himself on the wall so he could take a look around the corner into the basement room. The basement looked like a medieval torture chamber. Here also surounded them an eerie torch-light at the walls where some massive iron chains were attached. Skipper looked further, but then he almost had a heart attack when he saw Kowalski still chained to one of the walls. His body was covered in blood and with deep cuts.

It looked as he was already dead, because he didn´t move anymore at all. Also Private risked a glance and fell shocked on the floor. "Private?" Skipper whispered softly, and pulled the little penguin back on his feet. "Quick, Skipper, we have to help him." Private murmured softly and Skipper nodded. "You stay here." whispered the leader, and crept quietly forward. But he suddenly heard a loud creak and the door on the other side of the room has been opened. Skipper panicked and jumped quickly under a table that stood against the wall.

Trembling with fear, he saw two huge figures came through the door and the leader gasped. It was Bada and Bing. But they looked very much changed. With merciless look at the glowing, red eyes, they turned their attention back to Kowalski, who was now moving at last. Skipper saw that the scientist was trembling with fear. "Did you changed your mind?" Bada said in a deep voice that echoed from the walls. "No, I will never be one of you!" Kowalski said with hate-filled voice and looked determinded at the two gorillaz.

Yet he shuddered, because he knew what his resistance would result. "Bing, I think we still could not convince him. But I think we can change his mind quickly. Come on, they them!" Bada growled with a nasty grin on his face and the other gorilla went on his way to the table under that Skipper was hiding. The leader got into a panic as Bing walked closer to him and he hoped he didn´t see him.

Skipper looked nervous to Private and showed him that he should under no circumstances come out of hiding. Bing stood right in front of the leader and took something that was lying on the table. Skipper held his breath in order not to make any noise. He just stared at the huge feet of the gorillas, hoping that he would just disappear.

But after a few nerve-jangling seconds Bing went back to Bada and held two black whips in his hands. Skipper was distressed because of what happened now. He saw Bing giving Bada one of the whips into his hand and Bada was snapping this one blow in the air. "So, Kowalski, will you still not change your mind?" Bada said and ran his hand lovingly over the whip. But the scientist shook his head and whimpered. "Well, then you leave us no other choice." muttered Bing diabolical and shortly afterwards the first crack of the whip sounded and another tortured scream echoed from the walls.

Skippers heart clenched when he had to watch how the gorillas whipped the poor, defenseless Kowalski. The scientists just felt the bitter pain he has to suffer for his resistance now. Skipper was completely paralyzed from shock and didn´t even notice at first that Private crept quietly to his side. The little penguin saw that his leader was lying completely petrified with fear on the ground and wrapped his flippers around the leaders beak, so that Skipper didn´t scream when he touched him.

The leader received a painful stab in the chest as Privated wrapped his flipper around his beak. He thought for a second that his cover was blown, but then he saw that it was only Private, who also had to watch how Kowalski was tortured. "Private, what are you doing here?" Skipper breathed in horror, but Private quickly shut Skippers beak again when he saw Bada turned briefly with distrustful gaze on the table. The whipping stopped suddenly and Skipper saw a pair of hairy feet approaching them.

Full of fear he wrapped his flippers around Private and pushed themselves against the wall behind them and they prayed that the gorillas wouldn´t find them. But halfway Bada turned again and went back to Kowalski, who hung on the wall, panting in pain. His wounds were burning terribly, but he couldn´t allow that they turned him into another blood sucking monster. Lashes and tortured screams resounded and Private felt tears running down his petrified face.

"Skipper, we must do something." the little penguin whispered softly into Skipper ear hole. The leader nodded with a desperate expression. "We have no chance against the two. They would kill us in seconds, Private." Skipper murmured softly, pressed his knife into Privates trembling flippers and crawled carefully out from under the table. Fortunately for him, the gorillas were too busy torturing Kowalski, so they didn´t noticed the leader coming our from his hiding place.

Skipper looked nervously around and saw a stone lying on the other side of the room. Then he got an idea of how he could lure Bada and Bing away, so they could rescue Kowaldki. Private watched as Skipper quietly slipped from under the table and he shuddered. Skipper went ahead trying not to make any sound and cast a nervous glance to the gorillas and Kowalski, who was almost about to lose consciousness. His blood ran down from the wall and dripped in small lines on the floor.

But Bada Bing and didn´t stop torturing him. With throbbing heart Skipper lifted the stone from the floor and hesitated suddenly. He had just one chance, but if he would´t make it, they were all lost. But then he quickly suppressed his doubts from his mind and threw the stone through the door Bada and Bing had come from before. With a loud crack the stone landed on the floor of the adjacent room and the two gorillas immediately stopped the torture. "What was that?" Bing asked, looking inquiringly at Bada, who shrugged his shoulders.

Both dropped the whip and walked through the door into the next room. Then Skipper had a chance to get rid of them. He quickly slid on his belly to the door and closed it. He then quickly jumped up, took hold of the handle and turned the key, so that the two gorillas were trapped. But after a few seconds the two started hammering at the door and the leader was afraid that they would break it.

Private quickly came waddling at him holding a key in his flippers, which he had found on the table. Now the tow penguins turned to Kowalski, who was breathing heavily and groaning with pain still chained on the wall. Private could hardly bear the sight of him and yet he jumped quickly Skippers shoulders so he could unlock the chains with which the scientist was fixed to the wall.

With a quiet click the locl opened and Private jumped down from Skipper, so he was able to catch Kowalski who was falling down. Like a bag he fell down on the leader and the scientists and landed on Skippers belly. "Kowalski, talk to me." muttered Skipper panicked when he saw all the blood and the injuries that Kowalskis slim body was covered with.

From a distance, they had not looked so bad. Quick skipper felt his pulse and was relieved when he felt Kowalskis heart beating weakly. "Am I dead?" Kowalski murmured softly and slowly opened his eyes when he regained consiousness. "No, you're safe." muttered Skipper and hugged the scientist. He felt Kowalski's blood soaked his feathers, but he was so relieved that his lieutenant was still alive ...


	9. Rescue And Escape

9. Rescue And Escape

"No, I'm dead, because you're here, Skipper. You´re dead too." Kowalski muttered weakly and groaned as the leader put him gently on the floor. "No, Kowalski. I'm alive. I'm back." Skipper said, hoping that the scientists believed him. "How is that possible?" Kowalski said in a faint voice. "I don´t know why I'm alive again. I think I was sent back to help you." said the leader, who was thinking about this possibility for longer now.

"Skipper, they´ll soon break the door!" Private cried nervously and looked at the quivering door on the wall. Bada and Bing hammered with all their strength against it and tried to break the door. "Yeah, we must quickly get out of here. Kowalski can you walk?" Skipper asked, looking at his hurt friend. "Sure." murmured the scientist and the leader helped him getting up. But after two seconds Kowalski fell on the ground and his left leg was bending in an odd angle. "Kowalski, your foot!" cried Private frightened and Skipper bent down to him. "Looks as if it is broken. Then I'll probably have to carry you back to the HQ." Skipper murmured thoughtfully. He slowly lifted Kowalski from the ground and the scientist wrapped his flippers around Skippers neckt to hold tight.

"Private, take the knife and go ahead!" Skipper said, nodding at the little penguin. Private walked quickly to the stairs and looked if the coast was clear. "Come on, Skipper." said the little penguin, and the three walked up the stairs out of the basement, where still Bada and Bings screames echoed. Skipper tried to be as gently as possible, but Kowalski was in terrible pain. "Hold on, we are soon at home." Skipper murmured softly, stroking his back.

Kowalski gave only an affirmative groan and clutched tightly on Skippers neck and like a wet bag he hung in the wings of his leader. Skipper was very worried and hoped that the scientist was not wounded as badly as it looked. Once at the top, Private quickly opened the door and the penguins were scurrying into the main room of the house where the black candles cast an eerie light back to the blood-red walls.

"I hope that no one notices us, otherwise it might be difficult to escape." Private murmured anxiously, looking around, but he could not see anyone other than Skipper and Kowalski. "Quick, Private. We gotta get out of here." said the leader and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that wanted to take possession of him. The penguins quickly ran to the door that led out into the hallway and opened it quickly. A terrible howling moved through the house like a wind that they wanted to prevent the escape.

Skipper was sure that he heard a sinister chuckle from one of the dark corners, but he tried to keep a clear head. Carefully they crept down the hall, who seemed to be getting longer and longer. It was like the door would always get further away from them, but Private knew that this was only in their imagination and went on bravely. Skipper could just move slowly under the weight of Kowalski. Again and again he had to take special care that the scientist didn´t slid from his flippers, because Kowalski had lost consciousness and couldn´t hold on anymore.

It seemed to last an eternity, until the Penguins finally reached the front door. Private stretched the flipper, to open it, but then he noticed that the door knob was missing. A wave of icy shudder ran down his spine and he turned to Skipper. "Skipper, the door, I can´t open it. The door knob is gone." Private stammered in fear, hoping that the leader had a plan how they would get out of the house. But that even the brave Skipper had not expected this obstacle. "What?" asked the leader frightened and stepped closer to the door to take a look on it. But the door was closed and separated the three penguins from the outside world.

Skipper was thinking, but he was too nervous to even take a clear idea. He was from the beginning occurred at odd that they could escape so easily, but he wasn´t prepared for something like this. In panic, the leader looked around, but here there was not a single window, and so they were caught. "What should we do now." Private whimpered and looked anxiously at Skipper, who also struggles with his fear.

"You need a password" muttered Kowalski, who was regaining consciousness. "Oh yes, and what? Open sesame?" Skipper asked sarcastically and Private sighed. "No, not that. Its Bloody Mary." Kowalski whispered softly, and a loud crack echoed through the hall. The Penguins took a few steps back and the door opened up immediately. Ice-cold wind moved in and the three quickly ran outside, through the garden, whose branches were whispering in the wind, out into the street.

Now they could finally breathe a sigh of ease. But something worried Skipper and left a strange feeling in his stomach. Kowalski knew the password. Was it all a trap? Was that the real Kowalski? These thoughts gave Skipper no rest and he lapsed into a pensive silence. "Kowalski, how did you know the password." Private asked who was just as suspicious as Skipper. "Well, where do you think I know. I was trapped in this hell long enough. And even if Bada and Bing have become monsters now, they are still stupid morons." murmured the scientist and convinced his friends.

"Move men, let´s go home." said Skipper and Kowalski wrapped his flippers around Skippers neck again. The city hadn´t changed during their helltrip at all. Still there was an icy wind that moved like a wolf howling through the streets and devastation was present everywhere. But this time the penguins moved forward quickly because they knew the way back. As fast as they could, they crept through the streets, looking always behind to make sure that no one followed them.

Private went still ahead with uplifted knife, because he knew he had to defend Skipper and Kowalski in an emergency. Skipper looked carefully in every nook and corner, which seemed somehow suspect, or from whom he thought he saw a shadow. But this time his paranoia was completely unnecessary, because the three penguins were all alone. It was not long when they arrived back in Privates hideaway.

Quickly the little penguin pushed the box in front of the entrance aside so Skipper and Kowalski could walk through. The lemurs were waiting impatiently for them and were amazed that they actually found Kowalski alive. "Skipper, we thought that they had caught you. When Private has gone after you, we have heard a few voices from outside." Maurice said excitedly.

But the leader was busy putting Kowalski on Privates bed and paid no attention to the lemur. After Private finally was inside, he locked the entrance again and they were finally safe. Skipper went to work in order to provide Kowalski's wounds. "Private, do you have something here so I can provide his injuries." asked the leader looked worried at the little penguin. "Here, Skipper." Private said, holding out a small black box that was once an old first aid kit. Skipper smiled and took the box, where he took out some bandages and wipes.

"Kowalski, how do you feel?" Skipper asked, worried. "Everything hurts, but I'll survive it." gasped the scientists weak and moaned as Skipper wiped the blood from his body. Gently the leader wrapped a couple of bandages around Kowalski's body to doctor the deepest injuies. "So now we'll see after your foot." Skipper muttered concentrated. Kowalski's foot was pretty swollen and had a bump on one side. "The bones have moved out, Skipper. You have to straighten them again." gasped the scientists and prepared to the unbearable pain he would feel when the leader treated him he told him to.

Skipper looked puzzeled at him. He had no medical experience and Kowalski asked him just to straighten his bones again. "How am I supposed to do that?" asked the leader, and swallowed. "You take my foot and press firmly with the other flipper on the bump. Then you have to pull vigorously." stammered the scientists and felt sharp pain now. "But that means I´m going to cause you more pain you already have. I don´t want to hurt you even more." muttered Skipper and hesitated.

"You have to, if you want me to walk properly ever again." Kowalski urged and looked serious at the leader. Skipper sighed, because he had no choice. He just hoped that he made no mistake. The leader grabbed Kowalski's foot and the scientist cried out loud. Carefully the penguin enclosed the bump and grabbed it tight. "Are you sure?" asked the leader again and Kowalski nodded. Skipper took a deep breath and counted to three. He pulled hard on Kowalskis food, and a grinding noise shot through the room like a gunshot. The scientist screamed in pain, but shortly afterwards he felt relief when Skipper quickly wrapped his foot with a bandage.

Panting, Kowalski turned on the bed and closed his eyes. Even Skipper was exhausted after this action. He sat on the floor and felt his heart pounding. "So that would be done. Now, tell us Kowalski. What happened to you and the others?" Private asked curiously, but he got no answer. A gentle snoring filled the room, as Kowalski had curled on the bed and fell asleep.

No surprise at all, because the scientists had to endure so much torment and pain for months. This was the first time that he could sleep soundly and Skipper was sympathetic. "Let him sleep, Private. Tomorrow we have enough time to pierce him with questions. Let him rest for now." Skipper mumbled and yawned, because the leader was very tired too. At his last attempt to sleep he actually had a terrible nightmare.

"Maybe you should also lie down, Skipper?" Private asked, shaking the blanket of the bed. Skipper rubbed his eyes wearily, he just could not keep them open any longer. "What about you? You must be tired too." yawned the leader and Private nodded. "We can stay awake all night!" Morts squeaky voice sounded. "Yes, Mort is right. You need your sleep, Skipper. We were here all the time and you have been out there risking your life to save Kowalski. Just lie down, we´ll take care." said Maurice and Skipper gave him a grateful smile.

With great effort the leader got up from the floor and waddled to the bed where he lay down next Kowalski, who was sleeping soundly. Private also urged between them, because there was hardly any room in the bed. "Private, slip closer to me so that Kowalski does not fall out of bed." Skipper whispered softly.

The little penguin followed his command immediately, and pressed tightly on his leader, who wrapped a flipper around his son. All three snuggled close together and Skipper and Private slipped into sleep in a matter of minutes, leaving the night watch to the bright eyes of the lemurs. The next morning there would be plenty of time for questions.


	10. Vampire Stories

10. Vampire Stories

As Skipper woke up the next day, he felt like reborn. He was glad that he was finally able to sleep on night through because of sleep deprivation was very dragged to his forces. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Kowalski was sitting with his head down on the bed and Mort and Maurice, were nodded off and during their night shift.

"Kowalski, you feel better?" the leader whispered softly, because the small Private still slept soundly. "I feel better already, Skipper." said the scientist in a low voice that somehow sounded still tired and exhausted. Kowalski looked at his broken foot and noticed that the swelling had gone slightly. Skipper yawned and stretched before he climbed slowly out of bed. He turned around and covered Private with the blanket again.

With a gentle smile, he watched his young son as he was still sleeping soundly. The leader turned to Kowalski now, who had to tell them a whole lot. But before, Skipper made him something to eat, because the scientists had not eaten anything decent for ages. "Thank you, Skipper." Kowalski said, and took the can with tuna, which the leader gave to him. Greedy he ate his meal without saying a word.

Meanwhile, the lemurs and Private slowly woke up too. "Morning, everyone." Private yawned and stretched. As the lemurs woke up, they noticed immediatly, that they had fallen asleep during their watch of the night, and got a stern look from Skipper. "Sorry, but we were so tired and didn´t wanted to wake you, because you have slept soundly." Maurice stammered embarrassed and nudged on Mort, so that he could even apologize.

But was more interested in Kowalski´s story now, so that he didn´t paid any more attention to the lemurs. "Skipper, how is it that you're alive again?" said the scientists, who still couldn´t believe that Skipper is simply resurrected from the dead. "I also like to know. I was just waking up like as I´ve slept. I laid on my grave when I came back to consciousness." the leader said thoughtful and Kowalski nodded. "So to you now. What has happened to you. Tell us everything, every last detail." Skipper said, and sat on the ground, because he knew that this would be a long story.

"So, how Private had already told you, we were all taken prisoner. Me too. They tortured me again, because with my scientific mind thei really wanted to put me into their team. But I refused. The rest you can imagine for sure. As you have already seen, you know what happens to rebels. " Kowalski told, and shuddered at the thought of all the torture and pain, he had to endure, because he had refused to become a vampire.

Skipper was also against the idea, to hear of Kowalski suffer again so he avoided further questions on torture. "Do you know what happened to the others?" Private asked curiously. The scientist sighed. "Well, yes. As far as I know some have died. Burt, for example. They wanted to turn him into a kind of giant vampire, but something went wrong and he was killed in the attempt to transform him." Kowalski said, looking sadly at the floor. Skippers stomach clutched unpleasant. Burt was just a neighbor, but he was always there when you needed him.

"'And also they´ve completely transformed Marlene. She is like a otter version of the devil now, without scruples or feelings. I've seen her a few times. He has changed so much and became so strong that she is now responsible for the new vampires. I suspect that her new life without a cage and without zoo had made her so emotionally broken that her soul was drawn into the darkness. She is very strong and sadistic. Also the fact that she has no fences around her, that made her going crazy before, seems to strengthen her present power only. " said the scientist, but skipper shook his head.

"I think she tries to get rid of what she has become. When I was alive again, I had no idea where I´ve been, or indeed if anyone was still alive. I went alone through the streets and met her. She wanted to bite me and drink my blood. But in the last moment she stopped and ran away. She talked to any master. " Skipper said, hoping that Marlene was able to free herself from her fate, after all, they were good friends. "Who is this Master?" Maurice added, hoping that they would also learn something about King Julien.

"No one knows. But this one has all the strings in his hands but just in the backround. You must know that the vampires are not evil by nature. They are controlled, by someone who likes to draw the whole world into the darkness. I have no idea who that might be because all work is the vampires job. Nobody has ever seen him or her. " Kowalski said.

"What happened to Rico?" Skipper asked cautiously, because he somehow had the feeling that the weapons expert had not come quite so good from it. The scientists startled when the leader mentioned Ricos Name, because he knew exactly what had happened to him. Kowalski had seen it with his own eyes, but he wanted to avoid the terrible news to his friends. "Kowalski, answer me." Skipper said, to whom the hesitation seemed to be very suspect.

The scientists took a deep breath. "Well, they have turned Rico into a monster. Yes you heard right. They´ve gone to fifth on him and have attacked him until he could no longer resist. Then they have transformed him when he was already half dead. ..." Kowalski murmured sadly. Skipper got a painful stinging in his chest as he heard this. He knew that Rico would never give up without a fight.

"Not Rico. No" Private whimpered and sobbed. But Kowalski nodded silently. "He is togheter with Marlene leader of the new vampires and he has become incredibly powerful. Even more than Marlene" added the scientists. Sadly, all looked to the ground. It was like Rico had died and they would never see him again. "Do you know what happened to Julien?" asked Maurice sad in a low voice. "As far as I know, they have also transformed him, but I have seen him only once very briefly. I don´t know what role he plays in this whole story." Kowalski said, and sighed.

Skipper had heard enough. He wanted to know how they could defeat the vampires, because after all, they didn´t want to spend the rest of their lives in the dark. "What exactly are these creatures, Kowalski?" asked the leader to distract from the mourning mood. "Well, I figured out a lot. So at first. These Vampires just eat or more drink blood. Thats where they get their incredible powers and the immortality from. But it´s not just the bite that transformes you into a vamprie, that's a little more complicated. Ýou can just be transformed from the vampire, who bit you, but this must in turn proffering his own blood. It's like an blood exchange. First the vampire drinks your blood, but then he must give his. But the transformation takes place only if this is done voluntarily and without coercion. It is a matter of trust between the victim and hunter. " said Kowalski, who was now completely in his element.

The others were now quite clear. Therefore, all had to be tortured, because they couldn´t just be bitten so and then transformed into a new vampire. "How can you fight them and where are their weaknesses?" Skipper asked, curious.

"Well, it's almost impossible for mortals to hurt or kill a vampire. For vampires, however, is it just as if I was ramming you a knife into the stomach, Skipper. But vampires can be killed by mortals, when their heart has been destroyed. But this is almost impossible because they are incredibly fast and strong. They could break your bones, all with a single hand. But apart from all they also need to sleep and can starve to death when they receive no blood. But they will never grew older and can not die a natural death. It is like you pressed a kind of pause button. They don´t change, that means, they don´t grow and their appearance will not change ever again. For example, if a child becomes vampire, then it remains forever a child and there is no way to get rid of it and the only thing that is inevitable for a vampire, the constant thirst for blood. " said the scientist, who was glad that, despite his broken foot, to contribute something useful to the destruction of vampires.

But Skipper was happy to hear that they could defeat these creatures of the darkness even though it was almost impossible. His fighting spirit rose and he reached for his knife, but Private and the others reacted in alarm. "You're not about to challenge them, do ya Skipper?" asked the little penguin in horror. "Do you want to stay here forever in hiding, or do you want someday to lead a normal life again, Private?" asked the leader slightly annoyed, but worries were written all over his friends faces.

"Skipper, no. The will kill you. You have no chance against them. They´ll torture you to death." Kowalski said shocked and hoped that he could beat this insane from his leader's head. But Skipper was confident because he always relied on his martial arts skills. With his knife in the right flipper, he got up and looked into the anxious faces of his friends. "Skipper, no. You walk directly to your death. This is something I can´t let you do!" said the scientist, and rose.

But through the pain in his leg, he quickly sat down again. "Is all right, guys. I will not challenge them just for fun. But we need something to eat soon, because the stocks are running out. We should go back to the supermarket." Skipper said resilient to soothe his friends.

The others were relieved that the leader finally changed his mind. But he was right, because the food was really running out, because now Kowalski was here. "I'm coming with you. I will not let you go alone, Skipper." said Private brave and got up. Skipper nodded, because he was the only one who was able to fight. "All right. Kowalski, Maurice and Mort. You stay here and guard the headquarters, while I get something to eat along with Private." said the leader and the others nodded in agreement.

The two penguins went to the entrance and took a last look at the worried faces of their friends. Armed with knives and sticks, they made their way out. Skipper and Private have become used to the darkness that prevailed outside, but the oppressive atmosphere still gave them shivers. Quickly they ran onto the main road and made their way to the supermarket. But they were not alone, because they were observed. Marlene sat silently on top of one of the street lights and was preparing for an attack...


	11. The Prophecy

11. The Prophecy

Private shuddered with fear, because he felt that they were being watched. But Skipper tried to focus on to reach the supermarket as quickly as possible. "Skipper, something is wrong here. I think we are watched by someone." whispered the little penguin quiet, but the leader didn´t listen to him. Marlene saw the two, as their fear crept under their feathers, but she waited for the right moment to attack her prey.

"Come on, faster, Private. The sooner we can get it behind us, the sooner we'll be back home." Skipper muttered, and crept further ahead. Private whimpered, hoping that the whole mission will pass fast and without any trouble. Skipper was extremely tense. Now that he knew that these vampires were almost impossible to defeat, he was afraid of what they could do with them if they would run them into their hands. Street by street, they became more and more tense. Skipper could feel the eerie atmosphere already physically and tried to supress the fear that came over him.

Private crept behind him, like a shadow. He dared not to move more than a meter from Skipper and was frightened at every little noise. He noticed that the wind was stronger and the icy cold that surrounded them, was even colder. "Skipper. Something´s wrong here." Private whined and nudged his leader. "What's wrong, Private?" Skipper asked, annoyed, because the little penguin disturbed his concentration. Marlene followed the two penguins and had to hide, as skipper looked up randomly in order to investigate Private fears. She wanted to surprise them with a quick attack, like a cat, the observed her prey first. But Marlene also noticed that the wind was blowing much more than usual. The leader felt that something was in the air.

But he couldn´t say whether this was a bad sign. He looked into the misty sky, but he couldn´t see anything but the dark, gruesome, black haze that covered any view of the sun or the moon. Suddenly, a lightning flashed, which hit the wall in front of their eyes. Blinded by the light, the penguins didn´t know what this was supposed to be. Even Marlene stopped immediatly because she was already about to attack them. The light was so bright that Skipper held his flippers protectively over his face. But as soon the flash had appeared, as quickly it disappeared again. Private hid in fear behind his leader and hoped that there was no other monsters, that was about to kill them. Skipper looked up, he just saw a distorted silhouette casting a sinister shadow on the wall and got ready to attack it. But when he pulled out his knife, the person got out of the shadows.

It was Mrs. Jenkins. With a fixed gaze, she walked to the penguins and Marlene watched in awe. "You? What are you doing here?" Skipper asked, but he was still cautious. Maybe it was all a trap. "Bridle your knife, son." There is no reason to attack me. " Mrs. Jenkins said in a husky voice, but Skipper didn´t want to drop his knife. "What are you doing here?" asked the leader again, surprised and a little scared at the same time. But Mrs. Jenkins walked on to them until she was only a few centimeters away from Skipper. She pushed the blade of his knife to the side and looked at him.

"I'm here to tell you a story. The reason why you were brought back to life, Skipper." said the squirrel and the leader gave up his defency. "What story?" Skipper asked, confused, and walked a few inches back. "Listen to me, my son. I do not have much time. You are back again for good a reason. To defeat the dark forces and save your friends from harm." Mrs. Jenkins said with a sinister tone in her voice. "That's what I figured out myself. But what's the point?" Skipper asked, curious, but Mrs. Jenkins pointed to the small Private, who was still anxiously hidden behind Skipper.

"Private?" What has he to do with it? " asked the leader and stood protectively in front of his son. "He brought you back to life. His desperate wish and longing for you, have revived you. If the young Private had not existed, then you were not here. In the darkness there are not just the dark forces at work. His wish was so strong that you've been ripped from the beyond, because you're here to finish one last task. " explained the granny squirrel, but Private winced frightened when she mentioned his name.

Marlene couldn´t believe what she was hearing. She suspected that Skipper posed a threat to their kingdom of darkness, but she didn´t know that all this was Private fault. She eagerly listened unnoticed, as Mrs. Jenkins told the whole story. Skipper turned to Private, and looked at him quizzically. The leader had no idea how bad his death for his little friend really had been. He had abandoned him, his friend, his son. Skipper suddenly remembered their conversation that they led shortly before his death. Private wished that his Skipper would be like a father to him. He also wanted, but before he could build a genuine father-son relationship with him, they got seperated by death.

Skipper was deep in his memories, as he felt Mrs. Jenkins put her bony, old hand on his chest. Just above his heart that he had killed him before. "Your death was totally unexpected and you were forced to let your friends down. But now you are here to protect them from the evil powers here. You have a little friend or more a son for whom you have to take care of. Your mission is to restore balance in the world to defeat the darkness that simultanly ripped you out of life. " Mrs. Jenkins said, and pressed her hand tighter on Skippers chest as whe would directly look into his heart. "I´m supposed to save the world from darkness? But how can I do that? I'm just a penguin I´m not a superhero. What should I do against such evil forces?" Skipper said in despair when he realized that the fate of this world was all alone in his flippers. "You have the power, my son. You will find a way and your friends will be by your side. You are the only hope for this world of darkness." Mrs. Jenkins said, looking at the sky.

"But what happens if we do it? Will he stay with us forever then? " Private asked sheepishly and stepped out of Skippers shadow. But Mrs. Jenkins hesitated with her answer, as this would be a terrible prophecy, which was also hard for her to tell them. "Without you, the whole earth will soon be covered with darkness. But you're the only hope to stop this. I see that your heart is strong enough to do this task, but then ..." murmured the mysterious squirrel. "But then what?" Skipper asked, startled, because he wanted to know what will happen to him after he defeated the darkness if he was able to defeat it.

"You will return. Back to the dead. This is your destiny. You have entered this world as a mortal and you will re-enter as a mortal, you will leave again." Mrs. Jenkins answered, sounding sad. "That means I will die again when the job is done. If I would not die before?" Skipper stammered aghast. "This will be your fate, but it may change anytime, my son. This world is so distorted by dark forces, that the fate of shows sometimes vague visions I can only point vague." said the squirrel and took her hand from Skipper chest.

Her touch left a strange tingling sensation on his skin, but the leader was now more concerned about his fate. The fate of the world laid in his flippers and he had no idea how he should handle the task. Another flash appeared, and Mrs. Jenkins disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. Skipper stood completely still, because he couldn´t believe what he had just heard. No matter how it all would end. He would die again, that was his inevitable fate. But he couldn´t let down his friend again. He had to cope with such an important task, but the reward was the sole death.

"Skipper, you don´t worry about it. She don´t even knows what she is talking about." Private stammered softly, trying to get rid of Skippers doubt, because he didn´t even believe in the words of the old lady. He didn´t believe that his father would die again. That would be a completely unexpected turn that would shatter Privates heart and soul into thousand pieces again. "Private, you know I love you, son. I'm so grateful that I live through you again. But if I should die again, then I want you to not slip back into despair, like the last time. " Skipper whispered softly and hugged the little penguin.

But he had no idea that they were threatened with a danger which they had watched all the time. Marlene still hid on the roofs and had listened to the whole prophecy. She knew what to do. She has to get Skipper out of the way so he was not able to end the kingdom of darkness. She also wanted Private pay for his stupid wish, that brought the leader back to life. She would not risk that anyone would destroy the dark realm that gave her all her strength. Marlene had enough of playing hide and jumped from a rooftop down the street.

Quiet as a breath of wind her feet touched the ground so that the Penguins didn´t immediately notice their presence. The otter showed a devilish grin and approached Skipper and Private who just had to digest this terrible prophecy now. "Oh so touching. Two helpless penguins, a father and a son. In front of me and in front of my growling stomach." Marlene hissed and Skipper and Private panicked when they saw the otter approaching them. "Marlene, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked, and stood protectively in front of the small Private. "Oh, I heard everything and now I know what what I have to do. At first it was a game, but now everything is deadly serious." Marlene replied, grinning. She seemed very happy, as they would talk about something trivial, like the weather.

Step by step she approached the two penguins and threw a briefly gaze at Private again and again, but Skipper noticed that immediatly. "You don´t dare hurting him. Just over my dead body!" Skipper hissed angrily, clutching the handle of his knife so tightly that his flippers started to hurt. "Well, this can be done very quickly. But where the fun?. No, Skipper. I'm just here to punish those who had dared wishing you back to life." Marlene said, and showed her dagger-like teeth. "No. Don´t come closer. I´m warning you!" Skipper said with a mixture of panic and despair. He knew he had no chance against her. Marlene was also aware that they could kill the leader with a single blow.

But she was a hunter who liked to play with her prey. For now, she wanted to give the small Private suffering that he had revived Skipper back because he represented as a certain danger. Now, the otter was not more than half a meter away from the penguins. She heard Privates whimper as he desperately hid behind Skippers back. The leader tried to keep the vampire away with just a knife, but Marlene thrust the knife with a weak blow away and it slammed against a house wall and split in half. Skippers whole body was trembling with fear, but he tried to be strong and prepared for an attack. "Your fear is written all over your face, Skipper. You have no choice. But I'll make you an offer. Give me the little one and I will spare your life. For now." Marlene giggled softly with a diabolical grin. "No, never." shouted the leader and went into attack mode. "Well, I'll just force him to come along." the Otter said the bored and was just a few inches from the penguins.

Skipper felt his heart burst almost as Marlene's hand reached out to grab Private and he stood protectively in front of him. But now, Marlene had enough, because she wanted to finally do her job. Like a flash she rammed her elbow into Skippers stomach and the leader firmly slammed against the wall, where was his knife laid broken. "Skipper!" Private screamed and backed away from her, but he couldn´t escape her greedy hands. She quickly had the little penguin in her grip, but now he was more concerned about Skipper, who was lying unconscious on the floor.

Marlene also wanted to examinate her work and went together with Private at Skipper and the little penguin just hoped that the leader was not injured. "See what happens when you don´t obey me. Let's see if he is still alive." Marlene laughed merrily and Private got a painful stinging in the stomach. With one hand the otter gripped Skippers neck and pressed him against the wall. With the other hand she held Private, so he could not escape. Marlene pressed harder on his throat and strangulated Skipper, so he woke up.

After a few seconds the leader opened his eyes and gasped because he could not breathe. His stomach hurt like hell, and an unpleasant nausea rose up in him. But he quickly saw that the small Private was captured by Marlene. He knew no way out of this situation and couldn´t think straight. "Marlene ... please ... Let him go ..." Skipper weakly whimpered and groaned in pain. "Oh no. I will go and take him with me. You ca, just like you look for him like you were looking for Kowalski. That will be fun," Marlene giggled and let go of Skipper.

The leader fell roughly on his aching belly and gasped. He looked up and Marlene gave him one last glance before she disappeared with Private into the dark. Skipper heard the little penguin calling his name from distance. "Private ... no ..." coughed the leader and curled up in pain. His stomach revolted and Skipper pressed his flippers on his belly. He turned on his side, starting to throw up and fell in despair. "No, that can´t be true. I have failed." coughed the leader and leaned against the wall, alone and panting in pain ...


	12. Privates Gone Missing

**Note: Now its getting serious. Will they find Private in time. Please give me reviews. Thanks..**

12. Private Gone Missing

Kowalski was very uneasy, because Skipper and Private were gone now for two hours. "And if something happened to them?" asked the scientist nervous and looked to the lemurs, which looked worried too. "What are you going to do. You can not even walk properly, Kowalski. They would catch us soon." said Maurice, and trembled at the thought of getting out there. "We have to look for them." Kowalski said and stood up carefully, because he could no longer bear the strain. His foot hurt like hell but the care of his friends made him forget all the pain.

Maurice handed him a stick he could use as a crutch. Kowalski hobbled slowly towards the exit. "We´re coming with you." exclaimed Maurice, but Mort clung to him with fear. "Thank you, friends. Let´s go."the cientists said happy and smiling as he left the hiding place. The three looked anxiously around, but they couldn´t see anyone. So they made their way to the supermarket, just slowly because Kowalski could only hobble very slowly.

But he has advanced. The scientists set out serious concerns about Skipper and Private, because they had risked their life to save him. Therefore, he wanted to do the same for them. No matter where they would find the path. Kowalski was firmly resolved to seek until he found his friends. After they have brought a few streets behind, their confidence waned quickly, however. They came to a large main road, which already looked like a battlefield and they suddenly heard a soft groan and irregular breathing.

The three startled, because they felt that they were no longer alone. "Who is that?" Mort whimpered and hid behind Maurice large ears. Kowalski looked to quickly look for an certain attacker, but he saw no one. Only this wheezing sound echoed back on the house walls. But then the scientist saw the outline of a small figure that was leaning against a brick-wall, which was already half destroyed.

Driven by his curiosity Kowalski hobbled slowly toward the wall and realized after just a few meters, who was on the wall. "Skipper!" Kowalski shouted loudly and ran as fast as he could to the leader. Skipper looked up when he heard his voice. His stomach still hurts very much, since Marlene had rammed her elbow into his belly. Kowalski saw from afar how Skipper kept massaging his aching stomach and hoped that he was not injured badly.

"Kowalski What are you doing here?" Skipper gasped in a hoarse voice, because he had already threw up two times, as his stomach won´t just calm down from Marlenes punch. "Skipper, what happened?" Are you hurt? " Kowalski said in a panic when he saw the pained and desperate face of his leader. "No, it's not that bad. ... But Private Marlene has taken him and I couldn´t stop it." lamented Skipper and winced as Kowalski felt his stomach to examine him.

Oh, Skipper. That looks like a severe bruise on your stomach... Private has been what?" shouted the scientist looked up, startled and shocked. "Yes, I couldn´t do anything, Kowalski. Marlene gave me a punch and flung me against the wall. This is the only thing which I still remember, that she had dragged Private away. In front of my eyes and I could not help him. I have failed ..." whimpered the leader sad and at the same time mad at himself.

"Skipper, you can be happy that you are still alive. The punch in your stomach could have been much worse than that. But fortunately you have well-trained abdominal muscles. You know that Marlene could kill you with one finger . Don´t blame yourselfe for Privates kidnapping, you weren´t able to save him from them anyway. " Kowalski said, and tried to cheer Skipper up a little, but that just made it worse.

The scientist made Skipper acutely aware that he had no chance against this vampire, but he was ashamed that Kowalski showed him his own weakness in his mind. "We must look for him." Skipper muttered after Kowalski had examined him. "Yes, we must. But where should we look for him?" said Maurice and the penguins looked inquiringly. Skipper was thinking, now he would need one of those strange dreams which he had to free Kowalski.

The leader focused and thought so strongly about young Private, who was all alone in the clutches of these vampires now. But he had no vision, wich showed him where Private was and Skipper looked disappointed to the ground. But he didn´t want to give up under any circumstances. Slowly and carefully Skipper stood up and wrapped his flippers around his stomach in pain. "Slowly, Skipper. Otherwise, the nausea gets worse." Kowalski murmured, looking anxiously at the small puddle of vomit on the ground.

"I feel good We have to find Private, Thats priority now commence Operation:... Steal the evil vampire´s prey" Skipper gasped and started running slowly, he still supported himself along with a flipper on the brick wall. Kowalski shook his head in concern, but he knew that the leader was unstoppable now. So they followed him. "Private hang on. I will find you. I'll save you. Whatever it takes. I will not let you down again." muttered the leader whispering to himself, because he continued to make himself terrible accusations.

But Skipper had no idea where they could go, so he just followed the road and hoped that they would soon find a clue. Without a word, Kowalski, Maurice and Mort followed the leader and hoped that he had a plan. They wandered around for an hour, without getting any sign of Private. Another hour passed and Kowalski could hardly walk anymore.

Skippers stomach still hurt like hell, but he went ahead stubborn. But his stubbornness didn´t help him to find young Private. After they had searched a few other streets Skipper was forced to face the truth. They wouldn´t find Private. His confidence had gone with another icy blast of wind and the leader suddenly stopped. Despair grew in him, just as fast as the nausea that rumbled in his stomach. Skipper was at the end of his physical strengh and didn´t know what to do anymore.

Silent tears suddenly flowed from his eyes as he remembered how he had failed as a father. He should have protected the small Private with his life, but he had to bend his pain. "Skipper, what is it?" Kowalski asked cautiously as he heard Skipper sobbing, but the leader didn´t respond to his question. Gruesome images floated before his eyes. He saw Private, cold and dead lying on the floor. His blood that flowed from his small body and in the background, the demonic laughter of Marlene.

But suddenly he felt his body getting numb and he collapsed. "Skipper!" Kowalski and lemurs screamed horrified when they saw the leader falling unconscious on the ground. But Skipper saw again images in his mind, which were not created by his phantasy. This time they were reality. He saw the little Private as he begged for his life. He was in the middle of Times Square and Marlede walked threateningly toward him ... Skipper could not bear to see that, and began to cry ...

"Skipper, wake up. It was just a dream." heard the leader Kowalski's mumbling voice. He felt like someone held him in his arms and stared at him anxiously. Skipper slowly opened his eyes and saw his friends, who stared at him confused. "Skipper, what happened? Are you dizzy or feeling sick?" Kowalski asked anxiously. "I'll make your belly´s aching go away." Mort said careing, trying to massage Skipper´s stomach with his tiny hands.

"No, I had another vision. Private´s been captured on Times Square." muttered Skipper and his senses returned at once. Now he had a glimmer of hope again. Determined, he picked himself up again, and thanked his brain that it always had these grand visions, that he could save his friends' lives with. "Let´s go, we have no time to lose." Skipper said resolutely, and went ahead.

Now they moved forward more quickly because they knew exactly where they had to go. Within half an hour they arrived at the Time Square and looked around vigilantly. "Private, where are you?" Skipper called desperately into the darkness, hoping for a response. "Skipper, help me!" Private cried desperately, but his voice trailed off suddenly.

The leader ran in the direction of Private voice came from. But he was stopped. Another vampire stood in his way and Skipper shuddered. "Rico?" asked the leader, and looked scared for his former teammate, who was staring back gloomy with glowing eyes. Skipper felt he unconsciously started to tremble when he saw Rico's face. Rage and anger were written all over his face, but that was not the only thing. For a second, long Skipper saw, as he was pleaded for help by the crazy penguins look. As Rico would defend himselfe against the influence of the dark.

"Oh Rico, our guests have already arrived?" Marlene asked cheerfully, and was beside him within a second. But then the leader saw Private behind the two writhing anxiously. "Private. Give me Private already. He´s not the one you wanted!" Skipper growled angrily and took a step at Rico and Marlene, who still looked with a devilish grin at him. "Ah, Skipper, have I not shown you the last time that you have no chance against me. Or did the impact with the wall making you go insane and made you forget you what I am capable of?" chuckled the Otter, but Rico was like a statue next to her.

In his heart, he resisted the urge to attack Skipper and drink his blood, but he heard a voice in his head, that broke his will. "Rico, you have to fight back. You must not let the darkness control your heart." Kowalski said quietly, and stepped closer. The crazy penguin shuddered briefly. For a moment, his memories of his friends forced their way back into his memory. But Marlene tore him from his thoughts.

Don´t listen to them Rico, the only thing you need do is to listen to the voice of the master." Marlene said quickly when she realized that the crazy penguin seemed to remember slowly back to his past. "Please help me." Private whimpered softly behind the two vampires. But Marlene turned quickly to him and gave him a blow that made him fall to the ground. "Shut up while the grown ups talk, silly penguin." Otter said angry and Private rubbed his cheek whimpering. "Don´t dare to touch him again." Skipper growled angrily and walked between Private and Marlene. "Oh, you stupid bird. Do you want another knock out punch?" Marlene rattled and broke into peals of laughter.

But Skipper remained strong and looked at her sternly. "I will protect him from you. Even if it costs me my life. This time I will not fail." Skipper hissed angrily and walked over to the otter. "Is that a challenge?" Marlene said, sounding suddenly angry. Skipper saw that Kowalski desperately shook his head to turn him from this mad idea. The scientists knew that this fight would end in disaster.

But Skipper paid no attention to him. It was a matter of honor for him to fight for his friends to the bitter end. "I will not let you harm just a hair or feather of my friends, Marlene. This time I will not fail." muttered the leader, and crossed his wings over his chest. He was determined to fight against the Otter.

Marlene sighed. "All right. Just you and me. A duel to the death. And believe me Skipper, I'll rip you to pieces. I'll show you a world of pain, so you'll end up begging for death." Marlene threatening growl and showed her sharp claws, which were looking forward to drill into Skippers flesh to make him experience hell on earth ...


	13. A Bitter Defeat

**Note: So chapter 13 is up. Warning: It will get a little bloody and violent in this fight! Please give me reviews, and tell me what you´re thinking. THX XOXO**

13. A Bitter Defeat

Now there was no turning back. Skipper had to fight against Marlene, but at what price. "Okay, five minutes warming up." shouted the otter and turned away from the penguins. Kowalski, Private and lemurs all coalesced around Skipper, who stared petrified to the ground. Why he had agreed to this fight, anyway it dawned upon him that he would never survive this fight.

"Skipper, you're crazy? Marlene will rip you into pieces!" Kowalski called horrified and ripped Skipper out from his anxious trance. "Don´t worry. I can handle this fight." said the leader brave and tried to supresse the trembling in his voice. "Skipper, you can´t do that. You can not beat her." Private whimpered frightened and clung to Skippers flipper and whimpered in fear, because he knew exactly, what is going happen to his best friend.

"I have to do it. I have never canceled a fight, no matter who the opponent was. I know I am not able to defeat her. But she will be distracted and then you have a chance of escaping. Flee from the city and seek out a safe hiding place and never return again, my friends. " Skipper muttered bitterly and sighed. He was about to sacrifice his life for his friends. Again.

"No, we can´t just watch while Marlene is killing you. She won´t just kill you quickly, but first torture you until you´re begging her for mercy. I can not allow this to happen to you, Skipper." said the scientists determined. "Kowalski, don´t meddle in this fight. None of you. That's an order." said the leader seriously and looked into the frightened faces of his friends.

Rico just stood there and watched as both fighters made themselves ready. Marlene rubbed her paws together and grinned maliciously. The crazy penguin was unable to take even a clear thought. He was forced to stand at Marlenes side in case of unexpected problems in this fight. But deep in his heart he knew he should protect his friend Skipper from her. He was caught in a terrible dilemma, watching Skipper, as he was hugged by his friends. The last time in his life probably.

The leader took a deep breath and tried to bring his fears under control. He had to distract Marlene so long, so that others could get out quickly. That was his plan. "The five minutes are up. Now let´s just do this. It´ll be fun. But there are some rules. If I win, which is probably totally obvious, then you will all be vampires to our master to serve him. If you should win, which I highly doubt, I´ll let you go. Save and soundly. That sounds fair, doesn´t it! " Marlene called and turned to Rico.

"You will not interfere this fight, just make sure that the other witness how I break every bone in Skippers body. They should see what I can do with their leader. They should have seen everything and beg for mercy with fear." muttered the Otter with a sly grin and Rico nodded silently. His conscience tormented him terribly, but he had to obey Marlene. Even though he knew that he brought Skippers life in danger because he knew what the otter was going to do with him.

All were ready for battle. Skipper and Marlene presented opposite each other and threw themselves some withering glances. Everything was quiet and no one moved, but the wind swirled dust and old newspapers from the street, and the tense was nerve-jangling. But suddenly the otter jumped on Skipper and wanted to rip him with her claws.

But Skipper managed to avoid that attack at the last second by rolling into safety on the dusty ground. But only few seconds after he got up again, Marlene grabbed at him again, but this time he managed to escape again. "I want to fight and not dance!" Marlene shouted angrily. "Oh yes, if you're so slowy, I can not help it!" Skipper replied acidly, and drove the vampire to livid.

She attacked again, but Skipper grabbed her paw and hurled the Otter against a wall that collapsed with a crash on her. But Marlene was within one second back on her feet as if she had not even felt the impact. With threatening look she walked over to the penguin and snorted with rage. Skipper thought of what Kowalski had told him. He was theoretically able to kill her by destroying her heart. But he could not do it, because she was his friend. Skipper did not know how to beat Marlene, without killing or hurting her.

Suddenly he was so distracted by the thought that he momentarily forgot the fight completely. "Skipper, look out, behind you!" Private suddenly shouted, but before Skipper could turn around, Marlene had him already under control. She rushed so quickly past him, so he had not seen her. Now she played her trump card, since she was a vampire and mortal was far inferior. She held Skippers left flipper and bend it so that the leader cried out loud. "It hurts does not it?" Marlene breathed in Skippers ear hole and bent his flipper even more, until Skipper whimpered in pain.

The situation was just like when they had their first encounter, he coulnd´t defend himself from pain anymore. Her talons pierced deep into his wing and a cracking sound broke the stillness of the deep black night. Kowalski and the others jumped when they heard Skipper's painful cry. Marlene let go of the leader and he collapsed, panting.

Skipper felt a stinging pain pulsing through his body and he pressed his broken wing firmly to his stomach. But despite the pain, he managed to throw Marlene with one of his special kicks to the ground. Surprised, the otter was lying on the dusty road and she was boiling with rage. She quickly jumped to her feet and looked to Skipper, as he got up again. "You call that a kick? I'll show you how it's done right." Marlene laughed sarcastically and kept on attacking him, but the leader threw himself back on the belly and slipped out of her way.

Confused, the otter looked around, but Skipper had a chance to attack now. He wanted to force her with a karate blow to the ground, but before he met her she grabbed his flipper and threw the penguin against a store window, which shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Skipper!" shouted Kowalski, Private and lemurs horrified when Skipper slammed into the window, but Rico threatening step toward them and made a hissing sound, that they were finally quiet. Pleased with herself the walked on the cracked window, but Skipper already climbed back over the pieces of the broken window to the outside. Some pieces of glass stuck in his back and small spots of blood covered his feathers.

"Is that all you've got?" Skipper gasped exhausted and smiled sardonically. "Do not make fun of me!" Marlene screamed ashamed and ran to the penguin, who was again ready to repel her attack. But the otter reacted like a lightning, appeared under Skippers beat away and slammed her fist into his belly. The punch was so violent that the leader was blacked out for a few seconds and Marlene took advantage of this opportunity and punched him a second time so tight into the stomach, that Skipper slammed against the opposite wall.

But Marlene was so enraged now that she was in a fraction of a second in front of him again and the leader had to endure a few more punches into his already aching stomach again. Skipper felt his ribs breaking and stomach has been filled with some kind of hot liquid. He tasted blood in his throat and choked. But the otter didn´t gave him a moment so he could defend himself again. Skipper laid panting on the floor and Marlene kicked with her foot against his chest, which caused that Skipper threw up some blood.

The leader knew that the battle was now over. He was already injured so badly that he could no longer defend himself. The others had to watch helplessly as Marlene continued to throw violent punches on the defenseless Skipper. Private burst into tears when he saw that Skipper writhed in pain and whimpered. Kowalski held his breath and looked fearfully to Rico, who was still struggling with his conscience.

Each beat, with that Marlene wounded Skipper more and more, felt like a violent stinging in Ricos heart. He wanted to help his leader, but he was held back by the voice in his head. "Well, what do you say now, how about if we make things a bit more exciting?" Marlene laughed triumphantly and looked to Private.

Skipper was barely conscious, but he knew what she was doing. The otter walked to the small Private, who stood a little apart from the others, as he silently wanted to sneak to Skipper to help him. But he was caught. "No, don´t you dare." gasped the leader and pushed himself up with his last strength. Everything war revolving in front of his eyes because he had internal bleeding that he already lost a tremendous amount of blood.

"So little penguin, now no one can save you anymore. Skipper will not be able to protect you anymore." Marlene called and raised her paw. Her talons flashed threatening, but a black-white flash threw himself between them, before the otter could rip the little penguin. Skipper was thrown back on Private and felt how fresh blood flowed from his deep wounds that ran across his stomach and his chest.

"Skipper, no!" Private screamed in horror and crawled out from under his leader, who was breathing hard. He could not believe that Skipper rushed to him to protect him from Marlene despite his severe injuries. Something only a father would do for his son. "Private ... run ..." Skipper gasped and threw a last desperate gaze at him before Marlene grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"Do you want to say a few last words before you die?" Marlene whispered and lifted her claws again to beat Skippers life out of him. From the corner of his eye the leader threw one last look at his friends, which were paralyzed with fear. The seconds passed and Skipper closed his eyes and waited for the fatal punch. He got ready, to expericence the feeling that brought him to death again. He already knew how dying felt, but he sincerely hoped never to experience that feeling again.

But suddenly he felt like Marlene was torn from the feet and the leader slammed against a brick-wall, that collapes on him by the force of the impact. Skipper felt another sharp pain in his back and another loud crack echoed into the sky. One of the brick had broken his spine, and Skipper noticed that his feet were getting numb and soon he felt nothing below his spine fracture. Within seconds he was paralyzed from the belly down. His spinal cord was injured so badly, so he may never walk again, that he was so painfully aware of.

His senses dwindled and Skipper just felt excruciating pain that made him cry out loud until his lungs hurt. Internal bleeding filled his abdomen and chest so that he could hardly breathe. That was his end, Skipper knew and felt that exaclty. Yet he never was wounded in a fight as hard as this time. Away he heard his friends called Ricos name loudly, but the leader didn´t know what that meant.

Suddenly he felt the bricks that were on it have been removed. He could feel the cold air wraps back to his body and he slowly opened his eyes. First, the leader was shocked because he thought that Rico would take him is life. But something was different. Suddenly the crazy penguin seemed not to be a bloodthirsty vampire, but like his former weapons expert.

He saw Rico's face before him, that was marked by anxiety and shame. Skipper saw the crazy penguin begging him for forgiveness with his eyes and he gently pushed his flippers at Skippers body to lift him. The leader heard a voice in his head, which sounded clearly like Rico. "Forgive me Skipper. Please. I'm so sorry." heard Skipper Ricos whimper ...


	14. Rico, The Saviour

**Note: Hi guys, now it´s time for Kowalski to make the hardest decision of his life. Just read to find out and give me some reviews please and tell me what you´re thinking about the story. Give me some feed back! This is a message for the readers, who just read and remain without any comment^^. XOXO**

14. Rico, The Saviour

Skipper didn´t know if he could trust him again, but suddenly he saw that Marlene went toward them. She had a grim smile on her face and her eyes were a little confused. "Come on Rico, kill him. Just do it. He´ll die soon anyway." growled the otters, licking her lips, as she already saw all the blood that Skipper would offer them soon.

But Rico responded with great restraint. Sadly he looked at Skipper, who got weaker and weaker with every second passing by. His rattling breathing was getting slower and the pain was becoming unbearable. "Rico, no. Please, Don´t do that ..." implored the leader in a weak voice and the crazy penguin looked down at him with a painful expression on his face.

He saw that Skipper was in danger and suddenly remembered all the good time he had spent with him before this all happended. Suddenly the voice of the master vanished from his thoughts and Rico knew what to do. Marlene was very puzzled by his strange behavior and took another menacing step closer. "Do it or I'll do it!" shouted the otter, but then Rico did something really unexpected.

He bent over Skippers wouded body and growled frightening at Marlene. "If you dare harming just one of his feathers, you will soon be a pile of ashes!" Rico's voice growled in Marlene's thoughts and she backed away. The otter knew she would have no chance against the crazy penguin and looked with angry eyes to the two penguins. "Well Rico, this is the biggest mistake you´ve ever made. Join those losers anyway. But you will regret it and pay for that with you very life!" called Marlene and retreated.

She knew when she was beaten and didn´t dare challenging Rico. After she was gone, Rico turned back to Skipper, who was lying in his wings with excruciating pain and severe bleeding. "Thank you, my friend ..." whimpered the leader quietly. Rico nodded and took a thoughtful look at Skippers wounds that covered almost every part across his stomach and his chest and more and more blood streamed out of them. The crazy penguin had an idea to ease Skippers pain at least.

Slowly Rico bent his head over Skippers chest and started licking his wounds as gentle as possible. "Rico, what are you doing?" I thought you had changed .. Ah ... " muttered Skipper, who suddenly felt like the burning pain on his chest was getting easier. Meanwhile, the others arrived at them, still staring in fear at Skipper and Rico.

"Kowalski, what he is doing?" cried Private shocked, but the scientists wondered thoughtfully. Skipper groaned softly whenever Rico licked his chest. The crazy penguin was trying to numb the pain with his saliva. "Yes, of course. Vampire saliva has a stunning and healing effect when they want to avoid the death of their victims, they were drainig their feed from. Saliva keeps the wound numb and make it heal more quickly.

How could I just forget that fact? " Kowalski said in surprise. "Skipper, how are you?" Private asked worried and bent down to him. "I am dying, Private. How am I supposed to feel?" asked the leader, and gasped. Private shuddered, because he didn´t know that Skipper didn´t have just external injuries.

After Rico had provided Skippers wound on his chest, he continued on his stomach. Very carefully and gently, he licked the blood from the wound and cleaned it. The other watched Rico doing this procedure about ten more minutes, until he was finally finished and Kowalski took the patient. "Skipper, can you tell me where most of the pain is located?" Kowalski asked helplessly, because he didn´t even know where to start looking for injuries.

But in fact, Kowalski couldn´t find any part of Skippers body, which was not hurt of covered in blood "Everywhere and my feet are numb ..." Skipper murmured softly, massaging his stomach, which was already filled with blood. "Rico, you have to pull him out from the from the pile of bricks, so I can examine him better." muttered the scientists thoughtful. But when Rico lifted Skippers upper body, his broken bones crunched, and the leader suffered a new wave of unbearable pain.

Skipper was totally nauseated suddenly and vomited a big splash of blood, which Kowalski and Private escaped from in the last moment. "Oh God, no. Skipper you have internal bleeding." Kowalski screamed hysterically and Maurice held the small Mort in his arms, because he was passed by the sight of blood. Skipper gasped and saw everything just blurred. He felt Kowalskis flipper glided over his belly to feel after the internal bleeding.

"He has a stomach rupture, also about half of his ribs are broken. Therefore, he vomited blood." murmured the scientist thoughtful and got more and more into panic as he groped Skippers with blood-filled abdominal cavity. "Kowalski, what can we do? If we don´t do anything he´ll bled to death." Private mumbled and tried to hold back his tears. The little penguin took Ricos place and held his leader in his wings.

"Private, try to turn him a bit to the side." Kowalski muttered, and slid under Skippers back, where he felt the spine fracture. "Skipper, you said that you can´t feel your feet?" I believe that your spinal cord is damaged. " wailed the scientist sad because he knew what that meant. "What does that mean?" Private naively asked, looking worried to Skipper, who lost consciousness from the pain and blood loss.

"Skipper, wake up please!" wailed the little Private and squeezed Skipper more tightly to wake him up again. He watched as his chest rose and fell. Actually, it looked as if the leader would just sleep "Private, he is dying and he also will never walk again, do you understand!" Kowalski said, and burst into tears. The scientists knew that there was no hope to save Skippers life anymore.

"He is dying and will never walk again. But he has only a few scratches and Rico has healed him with his vampire superspit." Private asked confused, but Kowalski shook his head. It almost broke his heart, to explain the horrible diagnosis to the little penguin. But he had to do it, so Private finally understood ín what danger Skipper is now.

Without a word he took the little penguins flipper and put it on Skippers belly. "Do you feel that? He has massive internal bleeding and his spine has been broken." murmured the scientist and Private felt that the swollen and blood-filled belly of the leader. Now all realized that there was no chance to save Skipper. "No, he can´t just die. Not again!" cried the little penguin desperate and began to cry.

Even Maurice and Mort shared silent tears running down their cheeks, knowing that they will bury Skipper again soon. Rico just stood there silently, thinking. He had an idea how he could save Skippers life, but at a terrible price. "Kowalski, you know that there is a way to save his life." heard the scientist Ricos voice in his thoughts and shruddered.

Confused, he looked at the crazy penguin. "Rico, you can talk to us via mind telepathy?" asked Kowalski and Rico nodded silently. "If I make him to one of our peers, then he will survive. There is no other way." Rico said in Kowalskis thoughts, but the stragetist responded shocked as expected by this suggestion.

"You want to make him a vampire? Into a blood-sucking monster? I don´t think Skipper would approve that." Kowalski said to respond Rico's thoughts. "You have to decide that. You are the second in charge leader of the team. You have to make decisions if Skippers is no longer capable to. He trusts you." Rico said, but Kowalski shook his head. "I can´t do that to him Rico. You do not even know if it works." said the scientist desperately, who did´t want to carry this responsibility alone.

Searching for help, he looked into the faces of his friends, hoping they would help him with this difficult decision. But Private and lemurs just stared at him confused because they had not heard Rico's plan. Kowalski couldn´t tell them because he didn´t know how they would react. Private would probably find it repulsive when Skipper, who was also a kind of father for him would suddenly be a bloodthirsty monster.

Also, the lemurs would make the most of themselves to escape when the penguin, who was the fate of the world, suddenly would become the monster that they all feared so much. Kowalski didn´t know what he should do, and looked helplessly to Skipper, who was still unconscious and gasping in Private wings. But the the little penguin quickly snatched the scientist from his thoughts.

"Kowalski, what should we do now. His heart is getting weaker. I almost can´t feel it beating anymore." whimpered Private and the scientists watched as the young penguin pressed his flipper more tightly on Skippers chest. "Kowalski do you want him to die again. You must do something." said Maurice, who could not stand the tension anymore.

The scientists had no other choice than explain Ricos intention to the others. "Rico has an idea. He wants to bite Skipper and make him his equal, through that he has a slight chance to survive. But I can not make this decision. It's Skippers life and I can not do that to him." Kowalski muttered, wiping his despair over his eyes.

All were silent and looked at him shocked. Private and lemurs reacted exactly as Kowalski had imagined. "No, you can´t do that. He will never forgive you for that. And I won´t either!" Private cried and clung desperately to Skippers body. Even Maurice shook his head in disgust, as if just revalated the most heinous idea he had ever had.

But when Rico looked into the eyes of the confused scientis an unpleasant shiver run down Kowalskis spine. The crazy penguin reminded him of what happened the last time Skipper died. All the pain, the grief and the bitter tears they had cried. All that was on the scientists mind now, but Kowalski was still reluctant. Rico snorted and sat down next to Private and Kowalski.

Carefully, he put his flipper on Skippers heart suddenly felt all the pain suffered by the leader at this moment. With the other flipper he also touched on Kowalski's chest to make him experience through a kind of transfer, exactly this feeling of Skippers agony and scientists felt that the leader was in intolerable pain right now. Kowalski screamed loudly as he felt it. He felt all the pain as it pulsed like an electric shock through his body.

The scientis felt like he was even seriously injured and dying in Private arms. But when Rico took his flipper off his heart, the pain ceased immediately. Kowalski looked at the crazy penguin with a desperate expression. He didn´t know what he should do and even if he felt Skippers pain for a few seconds, he still doubted at Rico's plan.

Kowalski knew Skippers life and the fate of this world would depend on his own decicion. At last he understood how difficult it was to make the right decisions. Now he understood how hard it was for Skipper sometimes to stay frosty and never to lose sight of the of the aim. Kowalski admired the leader that he was always ambitious and stubborn, but in the end the leader mostly was right with his burning paranoia.

But what was the scientist supposed to do now. Would he let Skipper die painfully and so leave the fate of the world to the darkness, or would he turn his leader into a blood-sucking vampire, accurately to the monster that they are all so afraid of? Kowalsk had to make the most important and most difficult decision in his life now ...


	15. A Fatal Decision

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but I had so much work to do. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and don´t forget to review.**

15. A Fatal Decision

Private felt that Skippers breathing was getting weaker with every minute passing by. They had to make a decision now, a decison that either would kill their leader or save his life. Both ways were associated with fatal consequences. "Kowalski, he won´t hold out for long anymore. How long are you going to let him suffer anymore?" Private urged and the scientist looked at him reproachfully.

Kowalski looked around as his friends staring at him with questioning facial expressions and now required a decision from him. He didn´t want to decide and he could not. The pressure was slowly getting too much for Kowalski to bear and he looked confused on the floor. Suddenly a low, pained moan sounded as Skipper woke up again. He could hardly breathe and the pain was unbearable. Dazed, he looked to Kowalski, who was still struggling with his decision. But the leader knew that the scientist was his last chance. "Kowalski, help me ..." Skipper murmured in a faint voice, so that almost no one understood him.

"Skipper, you have to hold out, we'll think of something." Private said softly, throwing a serious look at Kowalski. "You see how he suffers? You see, what pain he has? He wanted to protect you and has not hesitated to risk his life for you. Do something!" Rico's voice rang out in Kowalskis mind and the scientists startled. He looked at Rico and shook his head slowly. "I can not. I just can´t let you do that." murmured the scientist sad. The others knew that Skipper was going to die now, but Rico couldn´t just stand here and watch Skipper dying.

Determined, he went over to Skipper and Private. "I have to do it." said the mad penguin, looking to Private, who put the injured Skipper into the weaponexperts flippers. Skipper felt that Rico pulled him up to him groaned in pain. "Rico, what are you doing?" whispered the leader quietly and looked him into his eyes. "I'll help you, but I need your approval. Do you trust me?" Rico's voice said in Skippers thoughts, but the leader didn´t know what he meant. He couldn´t think straight anymore because he just wanted to be relieved of his pain. "I do trust you, no matter what happens ..." Skipper gasped and closed his eyes.

Rico could feel that his heart was barely beating and knew that he had to do it now. Carefully, the crazy penguin wrapped his flippers around Skippers body, so that it looked like that he was just hugging him. "Sorry, Skipper. But that's the only way ..." Rico's words echoed in Skippers head and the leaders felt that the crazy penguin's beak was gently rubbing on his neck. With his tongue he licked his throat to numb Skippers skin.

"Rico, no!" Kowalski shouted and rushed toward them. But the lemurs and Private held him back. He had to watch helplessly now as Rico bit into Skippers neck. Fast the blood was flowing from the wound and the crazy penguin lickedn up the blood quickly. Skipper groaned in pain and felt his blood running down his chest. Rico drank more and more of his blood and the leader lost consciousness.

After the weapons expert had drunk enough blood, he laid Skipper carefully back on the floor. "Quick, Rico!" Private called and watched as the blood of the leader was slowly spreading on the floor. Rico took a deep breath and bit in his own flipper. His wing began to bleed heavily, but with the other wing, he quickly opened Skippers beak. The others watched intently as Ricos blood slowly dripped into Skippers throat.

After a few minutes everything was over. Rico licked his flipper and the wound healed immediately. Then he laid his head on Skippers chest to check his heartbeat. His heart was weak, but his heart rate was stable. Mission accomplished. "And how long will it take now?" Private asked excitedly. "Usually, it does not take very long, two hours maybe. But the fact that he was injured so badly it probably will take longer." Rico said in Privates thoughts.

"Rico, can tell us all what you have just done and how long it will take now?" Kowalski shouted, angrily about the fact that Rico had violated his decision. Rico sighed, he had to explain to them in thought, because that was the only way for him to speak in a normal way. After the mad penguin had explained to the others, what would happen now, they were very relieved.

"We should get him back to the HQ." Kowalski said, still angry that no one paid attention of him. Rico picked Skipper up and carried him carefully. They quickly went down again on the way home. The crazy penguin just hoped nobody was watching them, because he knew that it was prohibited, to create a new vampire without permission from the master. But although he had withdrawn from the influence of the darkness, he feared it even more now.

Once in hiding, Rico laid Skipper on the bed and covered him with the blanket. He knew that the leader now need plenty of rest and sleep. Private sat down beside him and gently stroked his flipper. Suddenly he was startled. "Oh God. He has a fever!" cried the little penguin and his friends looked at him. "No, he has no fever. His wounds are healing, which is quite normal. But it is good that he sleeps, because the whole process of transformation is very painful. But as his injuries heal now, it means that everything will be fine. Give him time until tomorrow morning. " Rico said to calm Private.

All were sitting in silence, staring sadly at the floor. "What will happen to him when he became a vampire. Will he be evil?" Private asked to break the silence. But Rico shook his head and said to his friends in mind. "No, vampires are not inherently evil. But he will be very weak because it takes a few days until a newborn vampire has accustomed to his body. It may be that he will be more aggressive because he needs blood to regain his powers. But he will be fine, I´m pretty sure about that. " Rico said, but the others looked at him in disgust.

"Skipper will never drink just a single drop of blood, I'm sure about that. He probably will starve to death. I told you that he would never approve that fate." Kowalski said, annoyed, but Private and Rico stared at him angrily. "Does that mean that you wanted him to die, or what?" Private growled angry and stood up. "Of course not. But we certainly were been able to find another solution. You didn´t have to turn him into a monster." Kowalski shouted angrily and stood up as well.

"How long did you want to wait? Until he's dead?" You weren´t able to help him, Kowalski! " Maurice said quietly to calm the tense situation. But with that he only poured fuel on the fire. "I would have done it. I could have saved him!" shouted the scientists applied. "And how have you done that. You would have to brought him immediately to a hospital, but even then his chances would have been low!" growled the little Private.

The others looked at him in awe, never before they had seen the young penguin so angry. "Private, you can not think clearly. I know that Skipper is a substitute father for you and you love him. We all do. But I didn´t want that to happen to him. That was a clearly rushed decision." Kowalski screamed.

But Private didn´t give in. He always had yielded, but now it was about the life of his father. "You can not do everything, Kowalski. And in some situations, even science fails. But in this world are no more rational laws, you know that very well." Private hissed and took a small step to Kowalski. But to this argument, the scientis was lack of words, he knew that Private basically was right.

He sighed and looked sadly at the floor. "I wanted to find only one solution which saves his life, without making him into a monster. Why had I to make this decision alone, why this responsibility is always stuck on me?" Kowalski muttered and sat down again.

"Kowalski, you´re the second in charge. Skipper trusts you and your decisions, but you must not always think so much. You must learn to listen to your intuition to decide what is right or wrong. Skipper always tried to teach you to listen to your gut and you should follow his advice. " Private said and calmed down again gradually. All fell back into an eerie silence.

"You should go to bed. You are all exhausted, aren´t you. I´ll take the night recon." Rico said after a while and his friends nodded. He was right, because the fear and concern for Skipper had very strained at their best. Private yawned and went to his leader to bed. He saw Kowalski walking towards them with a sad look. "May I sleep beside you?" the Scientists said with a guilt filled voice. Private hesitated, but he made room so Kowalski could also lie down.

"I'm sorry, Private. You're right on every point. Maybe I should really listen to my guts sometimes." whispered the scientists quietly and sighed. "It's okay. Now we see first what happens with Skipper." Private replied sleepily and turned over on his side. He felt how the leader trembled slightly at his side, and his body still glowed.

The small penguin hoped that he would feel better in the morning. But something troubled him. Private didn´t know if Skipper would ever be himself again. He didn´t know how he would react. This thought scared him, but he believed in the good in him. He quietly listened to Skippers panting breathing and put his flipper on his stomach.

He felt that it was no longer filled with blood and that his broken ribs had been healed already. Private smiled and snuggled closer to his father. With a flare rising, posivie, feeling, the little penguin fell asleep soon, hoping that tomorrow everything would be better.


	16. Aftermath

**Note: Thanks for all your support. I´m really sorry that I didn´t update for so long, but I had a few stressful weeks at work. My question for you was just because I didn´t know If I should update since my last chapter was updated so long ago. I didn´t wanted to scare you but I needed to know if it makes any sense for me to add another chapter and it had almost nothing to do with the less of reviews. But now I know that my story has so many readers and I wanted to thank you for your support. Again, sorry for the late update. I´ll try to update more often when my lack of sparetime allows me to. Hugs ladywhiplasher.**

16. Aftermath

Skipper had a strange dream. He was in total darkness and couldn´t see anything. He felt just like a sinister power took possession of him. He saw horrible images in his head. The bodies of his friends laid motionless in front of him. The leader wanted to see what had happened, but something held him back. He couldn´t move and panicked.

The blood of his friends flowed inexorably across the floor and Skipper felt a burning stitch in his stomach. It felt like a sudden desire was flareing up deep inside of him when he saw the blood. As he looked at the frozen pool of blood and he felt even more obsessed. It seemed as if the blood would call him. But deep inside he felt a blockade.

He was so thirsty, but he would never drink the blood of his friends. But the desire became stronger and vanished almost all of his sanity from his thoughts. His reasoning was paralyzed and his body reacted slowly to the burning thirst that was bubbling in his stomach. "No, I can´t do that. Never." Skipper gasped and tried to regain control over his body. But the could not resist the temptation. He slowly walked up to the blood and bent down. Skipper could feel his beak lowered slowly.

But his brain told him that he couldn´t just drink the blood of his friends and in his heart inflamed a painful conflict. He was thirsty and needed blood to survive, but it was the blood of his friends that he would never touch. Another burning in his stomach, made his thoughts disappear and Skipper could no longer resist the desire. It was as if the darkness that he feared so much had drilled into his heart now. He was unable to defend against it because deep inside he felt that he was a part of this darkness now.

He could only scream. "Nooooooo!" Skipper opened his eyes and gasped. Once again he was surrounded by darkness, but he heard familiar voices around him. "He's awake." Kowalski said. The leader gasped and felt a burning pain in his throat. He was alive, he was painfully aware. He had survived the severe injuries and horrible pain that Marlene had done to him.

"Skipper, talk to me." heard the leader Privates voice calling, but he couldn´t move or response at all. Everything was blurred before his eyes and he could only see the distorted face of his friend. "P-Private?" Skipper muttered weakly, but his voice failed. His whole body felt numb and the leader just laid panting on the bed.

"Kowalski, what´s with him?" asked the little penguin anxious. But the scientists didn´t has any idea what to do or how to handle a new-born vampire. "Give him a couple of hours, then he will get better. I will try to talk to him to him in his thoughts to explain the whole situation." Rico said, standing up. The crazy penguin knew exactly how Skipper now felt, because he experienced the same even before.

Skipper felt as his heart began to throb painfully. His blood was racing through his body and his senses gradually returned back to him. His view was getting clearer with every second and he slowly gained back control of his body. He felt as if he had slept for months and his body would reboot again.

"Skipper, can you hear me?" Rico's voice sounded in his head. Skipper winced as he heard the voice of his friend in his thoughts. "Y-Yes, Rico ..." the leader moaned softly and closed his eyes to focus, because each activity was very exhausting for him. "What happened?" muttered the leader quietly, hoping to get answers for his terrible state.

"Skipper, you´ve got to listen to me. You're one of my kind now. I had to turn you into an immortal to you to save you from death. Your wounds were too deep, so no doc in the world would have been able to heal you again. There was no chance for you to survive. It was the only way to save your life. " Rico said quietly. But Skipper got a severe stinging feeling in his stomach when he heard that. He was a vampire now?

The leader opened his eyes again and turned his head to his side. At last he could see the petrified faces of his friends now clearly. His blood was pounding in his ears, because Rico's explanation was the biggest shock for him. Slowly, he managed to pull his weak body up with his trembling flippers. "Rico, please tell me that this is not true." Skipper gasped in horror, hoping it was all just a joke.

But Rico shook his head sadly and Skipper felt like something hit his stomach painfully. So it was true. He was going to be a monster. "No!" shouted the leader, and buried his face under his wings. His whimper tore his friends from their torpor. "Skipper, you have to calm down." Private whispered softly and placed his flippers around Skippers shoulders.

"No, Private. I am a monster. I going to kill all of you." Skipper whimpered and sobbed. "Why Kowalski. How could you let this happen?" muttered the leader quietly and the scientist dropped his head sadly.

"I did not want that, Skipper. Believe me. I knew that nothing could save you from death and I just gave in. Rico saved you at the very last second. There was no other way." Kowalski stammered guiltily. "Then you just have let me die!" Skipper called applied and felt a seething anger seized inside him.

He could not keep his emotions in check. Although Skipper felt weak and fragile, but an unfamiliar strength flowed through his veins, and drove his body to peak performance. "Skipper, relax. I know that this is all terrible news for you. But you have to calm down, before a disaster happens." Kowalski said and backed slowly away from him.

The leader heard an angry growl escaped from his throat and felt like as if a wild beast would jump out of his chest. "Skipper?" Private whimpered more anxious and also backed away in horror. Skipper felt like his anger wanted to force him almost to attack his friends.

His feeling told him that he should punish those who have done this to him. Slowly and threatening he crawled out of bed and sat up. In his eyes glistened a malicious micas. But suddenly Rico got up in alarm. He knew that Skipper lost his control over his new powers and his body.

"Skipper, sit down again. There is no reason to attack." said the weapons expert and looked at his leader with a serious look. He had calm Skipper down quickly before he completely lost his mind. "No. ..." the leader growled softly, and was preparing to attack Rico, who was standing right in front of him. Tension was all written over Ricos face as he watched Skipper preparing for an attack. Rico knew, that he was the only one, who could stop Skipper.

But something held Skipper back, when he saw that pleading look in Rico´s eyes. Suddenly his mind applied again and made him aware that he was about to attack his friend. The friend who had saved him from death. Skipper took a deep breath and calm down gradually. "I'm sorry, friends." muttered the leader sadly and looked down on the floor.

"I´ve lost control over my mind. What have you done to me?" Skipper whimpered with reproachful voice that made his friends wince. "Skipper, we could not let you die. Not again." Private and said and approcached his leader slowly. "No, no Private. Don´t come closer. I don´t want to hurt you." Skipper shouted suddenly, and the little penguin froze with fright.

"You see what you've done?" Kowalski suddenly cried and turned angrily to Rico, who was still trying to bring the delicate situation under control. "No, Kowalski. We have to be strong and stick together." Private cried to the scientist to prevent Kowalski from yelling at Rico. Skipper sadly looked at his friends, which were about to get in a terrible fight. He didn´t want to admit that it was all because of him. Skipper could not bear that his friends were fighting because of him.

"Guys, listen to me. If I am the bone of contention, I won´t be a burden for all of you any longer. I don´t want to hurt you, because I don´t know what I'm capable of now..." growled the leader quietly and stood up again. Slowly Skipper waddled to the entrance of Privates hiding place.

"Skipper, what are you doing?" Private asked and looked after him, confused. "I know I get all of you into danger and trouble. The only way to prevent this it to leave you forever. I don´t want you to share my fate. Without me, are you safer ..." Skipper murmured softly, and left the hideout without any further word. Full shock his friends looked after him and Rico followed him, but Skipper has already disappeared into the darkness ...


	17. Gone

17. Gone

"Rico, where did he go?" asked Private full of panic and squeezed himself through the hole to get outside, but the weapons expert pushed him back. "No, you can not go to look for him. He's gone. I'll go look for him, because I am the only one who can match him, if it should come to a fight. Skipper is confused and can not control his powers . He might get into more trouble and danger if I do not find him, because he has had not a single drop of blood in his body to activate his new skills of a new born vampire. In this state, he is vulnerable and easy to manipulate. " Rico said quickly and seriously.

Private nodded and walked with bowed head back to his lair, where the rest of his friends were staring at him sadly. "We have made a huge mistake. We shouldn´t have done that to him and now we´ll maybe see him never again." Private sad sobbing and looked down. Kowalski groaned and wrapped the little penguin in a tight hug. "We had no other choice, Private. That´s the only thing, I've finally realized too. He would have died in agony and that was the only way to keep him with us. You know that, Private." Kowalski murmured sympathetically.

But Privates grief didn´t find an end. He felt as if he was drawn into a black hole, where he´ll never get out anymore. The little penguin felt just as terrible as to the time when Skipper laid dead in his wings. The same desperation and helplessness took possession of him again. Also Kowalskis encouraging words were of no avail. "Rico will find him and return him to us." said Maurice, and also tried to cheer Private up. The scientists thought. Already all the time, he tried to take advantage of the whole situation. But then he got an idea.

"Guys, maybe that is also good news. The evil vampires don´t know that Skipper is also a vampire now. If they attack us, then we have an homefield advantage." Kowalski murmured thoughtfully, but the others stared at him in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Skipper walked lonely and alone through the streets. His blood thirst drove him up into madness, but he could still hold himself under control. But that was not the only thing that was bothering him. He had to leave his friends so they are safe from him. Skipper was no longer albe to resist the smell of fresh, vibrant blood that flowed in the veins of his friends.

Everything around him felt totally different for him now. He was able to hear just the slightes sound now. His eyes saw everything now twice as good as before, and his senses for all around him was now a thousand times more sensitive. Skipper felt a sinister force in his body that was burning like a raging fire in him. His senses were running amok, but at the same time he was afraid of what he was able to do now.

But now it was the sorrow that was raging in his heart, the strongest feeling that he felt now. Like a corrosive acid, it was burning in his heart and left nothing but pain, that he not just felt emotionally but also physically. Meanwhile, he also felt an uncomfortable burning sensation on his neck, where Rico had bitten him. Skipper fervently hoped now that time would heal all wounds, because he would never return to his friends again. Never again for all times.

Deep in thought, he sat down on the sidewalk, staring at the dirty street. All alone, he had to resist the black shadows that wanted to topple him into the abyss of emotional defeat, but he had not the strength to fight them. So Skipper surrendered. It was the end, nothing will be as before. This idea was circling all the time in his brain, leaving Skipper increasingly desperate ...

Rico was in a hurry. He had to find his leader before the other vampires did. The crazy penguin knew exactly what they would do with Skipper. Either they would kill him immediately, or get him to join them. However it wouldn´t end well, it would be a fatal end. As fast as he could, the Penguin passed over the roofs of the city, looking for any noise or shadow that maybe showed him a sign of Skipper.

Like a flash he searched every nook and corner of the deserted streets, but the time was counting on him. "Skipper, where the heck are you hiding. You have to return, otherwise you'll end up just like Marlene or you will just be a pile of ashes when they get you." Rico thought and tried to reach Skippers mind this message, but the leader was too far away from him.

His mind telepathy didn´t work this time. He keept on searching and got more and more panicked. Almost two times he has been caught by the servants of the Master because he was too distracted to think of his own safety. "Did you get the latest news? Rico has turned on the losing side and protected their weak leader from Marlenes wrath." Rico heard a voice say as he hid behind a wall.

"Yes, but Marlene told us that the Penguin couldn´t have survived anyway, because she has broken almost every bone in his weak, mortal body." chuckled another voice. Rico just heard that the two voices, that were now broken out into peals of laughter, increasingly got distant from him. The penguin sighed of relief. But he had to quickly refocus. "Well, Skipper is dead for them? That might be helpful, because if they see him as a vampire, they won´t be laughing anymore. They´ll get scared the s**** out of them." Rico chuckled softly to himself and continued his search.

Meanwhile, there was a disturbing silence in the headquarters. All of them did not know how to deal with this unfortunate situation. Private sat uneasily, trying to hold back his tears, because he had not just lost his best friend but also his surrogate father. After an interminable hour, he decided to go look for Skipper by himself. Without a word he took one of the sticks and went on his way to the entrance.

"Private, what are you doing?" Kowalski said in horror. "I will find him. I just can´t no longer sit here and wait until something happens." said the young penguin in a serious voice, but his words left a rigid horror on the faces of his friends. "Private, no. Skipper could kill you. Didn´t you see what Marlene had done to him? Will you die too?" asked the scientist nervous.

"No, I know Skipper. He won´t harm. Trust me. I'll bring him back." Private said confident, but his voice trembled with nervousness. "Skipper's not the only danger that lurks out there. You could run into the hands of Marlene, or perhaps someone else." Maurice said, hoping that he could talk this mad idea out of Private. But Private was determined.

He knew he could get Skipper to return. The young penguin had to try it. Despite all the warnings of his friends the boy ran out of the lair into the threatening darkness outide, that sent shivers down his spine. Now that he was all on his own, he was terribly afraid of what might await him.

The darkness seemed to swallow him, feather by feather, but Private continued his way through the streets. He looked carefully into every corner, and he shivered every time the wind wirled the dust from the street. Private made his way into a sinister looking street. No lights were burning here, only the dim light, which the city threw into the misty sky.

Private felt his heart was racing, but he tried to suppress his fear and tried to stay focused. He felt something in this street, something very familiar. "Skipper?" whimpered the little penguin scared when he saw a black shadow in the corner of a dead end.

But he got no answer. "Skipper, is that you?" Private asked a little louder, hoping someone would answer him. "Private, you need to get out of here, please. I don´t wanna hurt you and I will never return to you again. I´m a monster now." heard the little penguin the whispering voice of his leader. "Skipper!" cried Private delighted and ran to him, but a loud growl was stopping him suddenly.

"Private, get away!" Skipper shouted suddenly emerged from the shadows. He had deep circles under his eyes and looked exhausted. The leader pressed his wings at his temples as if he had a bad headache. But in reality he was trying with all his might to resist the urge to attack the small Private.

The young penguin whimpered and backed away slowly. He did not know what to do. Private saw Skipper´s tormented, yet he could not escape easily. Slowly he backed away further and further and pressed against a wall in fear. Private heard Skipper growling and moaning and wanted to help him, but he did not know how.

"Skipper listen to me, you have to concentrate. You have to resist that the darkness takes possession of you." whimpered the little penguin, and hoped he could calm the leader with his words of comfort. But he made things worse. Skipper felt like a hot burning was raging in his stomach again. This time it was almost unbearable than before, as he approached the helpless Private. He could kill him with a small bite and it would be easy for the leader. But Skipper's mind told him that he should withdraw quickly, before things got outta control.

The leader could not understand, how Rico managed to be so close to them without feeling the desire for blood. Blood. As this thought came into Skippers consciousness the urge was completely out of mind and his instincts gained the upper hand. With menacing look he walked slowly toward the small Private, who was trying to get away slowly.

But Skippers instincts aroused an adrenaline rush in his body, which deleted every single memory of his friends off his mind. Now the only thing important was the blood that flowed through Private veins. Skipper was growling again, and jumped right in front of Privates feet and pressed him against the wall so he could not escape from him anymore. "Skipper, no. Please do not do that. Let me go, you're hurting me..." whimpered the little penguin, and saw that the leader he got dangerously close to him. There was no way out anymore ...


	18. The Power of Friendship

**Note: I finally got time to update. Hope you like it and give me some reviews.**

18. The Power of Friendship

"Skipper, no. Please don´t do that. I know you're still yourself." Private whimpered, as the leader got dangerously close to Privates neck with his beak. But the leader didn´t heed the words of the little penguin, but he listened to the sound of the blood that flowed through Privates body. Private didn´t know what he could do to stop Skipper now.

He couldn´t defend himself, or just try to escape. The Penguin was trapped and his only chance to escape was to remind Skipper, who he was. Private felt the leader´s beak snuggling on his neck and noticed that the edges were now much sharper than before in order to easily penetrate through the skin and arteries. He heard Skipper growling softly. That was the end, thought Private.

Now, no one could help him anymore. Suddenly he saw pictures from the past in his mind. Images, where the world was still beautiful and full of joy. But those days were gone, Private was aware of that fact. He made a last attempt to dissuade Skipper from killing him. "Skipper listen to me, do you remember me?" It's me, Private. ... Your friend and your son..." murmured the little penguin and noticed how the tears ran down his face. Skipper suddenly hesitated.

A stab in his stomach, made him aware of what he was doing. But at the same time the burning desire for blood arose in his stomach. The little penguin immediately noticed that his words made an impact. He couldn´t give up now. Without hesitation, he pressed his head against Skippers chest and wrapped his wings around him. Skipper gasped, now he had finally realized that he was about to make a huge mistake.

"P-Private, what happened." muttered the leader with an anxious voice. But the little penguin and hugged the leader more tightly and didn´t respond. Skipper felt a pang in his heart. He almost killed his best friend. His son. Deep disappointment was digging into Skippers stomach and let him know that he had committed almost the biggest mistake of his life. "Private, I'm so sorry. What have I done?" Skipper whimpered and began to cry.

"Everything is fine, Skipper. It's all okay. I know you I would never hurt me." Private said softly, feeling the leader fell exhausted on the floor. But Private still kept him holding in his flippers. "You don´t have to be sorry for anything, it's not your fault. We´ve never wanted to do this to you, Skipper. But we didn´t want you to die again. I don´t want to lose you, never. Please come back to us." Private stuttered and started to cry too.

"But, I´m a danger to you, as long as I have no control over myself. I don´t want to hurt you ..." Skipper whispered softly, sobbing. He knew that he absolutely had to get this blood thirst under control. "No, I know you would never do anything to us. I know that you are a vampire now, but here you're still the same." murmured the little penguin, and touched Skippers heart with a trembling flipper.

Privates touch, was like a electric shock, streaming through the leaders body and left a painful stinging in his heart. The little penguin still believed in him. Skipper finally realized what his leaving just caused. He has left his friends, he has simply given up and was defeated by the dark powers around this city. But the leader knew now that he has to conquer the darkness in his heart, whether he was a vampire or not.

As Skipper realized, that he dissapointed his best friends, even the thirst for blood has been suppressed for now. "Private, you´ve prevented me from committing a terrible mistake. I didn´t think about what might happen when I leave you. I will return to you and Rico can teach me how to deal with my new skills." Skipper murmured softly and pressed young Private closer on his chest. The two penguins were crying in each others hug and didn´t notice that two dark creatures approached them. "It was really heartbreaking. How come that you are still alive?" Skipper heard a very familiar voice. He immediately let go of Private and stood protectively in front of him.

"Whatever happens, you run away if I tell you." Skipper muttered to Private and saw Marlene approached them. But she was not alone. Skipper and Private gasped as they saw who was her mysterious companion. It was King Julien. With red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, he looked full of hate at the two penguins. "Ah, Skipper. It was so long ago. Aren´t you supposed to be dead?" asked the Lemur and looked at Marlene, who was confused of the leader, who stood compleatly sound in front of them.

"How is that possible? You should be dead. I have broken almost every bone in your body, I saw you bleeding and dying on the ground. You couldn´t possibly survive, unless..." muttered the Otter reflectively and took a step closer. At the same time Skipper and Private stepped back, because the leader could accept in any case that the little penguin got hurt.

Now he was able to protect Private and make up for his mistakes. "Rico has made you a vampire, right? This cowardly traitor simply has created a new vampire, without anyone knowing it. Therefore, you´re still alive, well, more or less." said Marlene. "You have left your mortal life for living in the darkness. But I feel that you haven´t got a single drop of blood, do ya?. Yes, Skipper. I know that you would never touch the blood of your friends and so you're no threat to us. " Otter said sarcastically, rubbing her palms together.

"So what?" I´ve escaped once and I'll do it again. " Skipper said, trying to sound as confident as possible. But Marlene just laughed. Now Julien approached. "Did the crazy bird didn´t explain that you need to drink blood before you can use your new abilities. You're still weak because you are immortal just for a few hours. Perhaps you are a vampire now, but you´re still weak. But maybe not so ... fragile. " Julien cackled with amusement.

Skipper knew that his chances vanished, but he tried not to gain his fear the upper hand. Neither Marlene and Julien or Private should know, that he was afraid of enduring pain again. But suddenly, Marlene turned to Julien. "Hey, we could take him with us and make him our slave. The little one would make a nice meal ..." Marlene said, but she was interrupted by Skipper. "Don´t you dare touching Private." called the leader angry and growled.

Marlene's and Julien's laugh got an abrupt end. "You dare challening us?" Julien said with a most aggressive tone in his voice. Skipper knew that he would have no chance, but he would give Private time to escape. "Skipper, no." whispered the little penguin behind his back, but Skipper ignored it. "All right. But you will leave Private alone, or I'll get you a one-way ticket to hell." Skipper growled and took a step forward.

"We'll see. If you are dead, then you can´t stop us anyway." Otter said and jumped at Skipper to attack him. "Private, run!" Skipper screamed and managed to block Marlene's attack at the last second. Now, his new powers were a little noticeable. Even if he had´n drunk blood, he could hurl the Otter against the wall of a dilapidated house. Private hesitated, but then he quickly realized that he would have no chance in this fight.

He knew, that he would end up like Skipper did, as he was just a mortal penguin. So he tried to get away quickly, but Julien jumped at him. "No, you won´t do that!" the leader screamed and stood between Private and Julien. The little penguin watched as Skipper held Juliens arms, but the lemur resisted. In this moment could Private quickly hide behind a wall, but he followed the fight from a safe distance.

"Let me go!" Julien called and tried to escape from Skippers grip. "Well, what's going on, Lemur. Am I stronger than you thought?" Skipper asked with a mocking smile on his face. But Skippers laughter stopped as Marlene clung on his back and bit into his neck with her razor-sharp teeth.

Private felt his heart stopped briefly when he saw the Skipper fell to the ground. Screaming in agony. But though he was bleeding, he tried to fend off attacks, but his senses soon vanished. When he was no longer able to fight, Julien lifted Skipper and held him. "The package is ready for the taking." laughed the Lemur and Marlene nodded.

With relish, she licked her lips, which were still covered in blood. "We should get him to headquarters. Let's see what we do with him." said the otter and turned to go. Private whimpered. He saw Skipper lost consciousness and was dragged away by the two.

Quickly tears were burning in his eyes, but he knew he had to follow the vampires to free Skipper. But within seconds they disappeared into nowhere, and Marlene and Julien were no longer in sight. "No!" cried the little Private, but he was shocked when a flipper suddenly wrapped around his beak, which brought him to silence.


	19. Torture

19. Torture

Private uttered a loud cry of fright, but he quickly realized that it was just Rico. "Oh God, do you want me to scare the hell?" asked the little penguin excited and took a deep breath. "Private, what are you doing here?" What happened? " Rico asked nervously, because he already assumed that something terrible must have happened.

But after this short horror, Privates thought returned to his mind again and he shivered. "Marlene and King Julien kidnapped Skipper. We gotta help him." Private said anxiously, looking into the darkness of the city again in the hope that he would still consider a trail of the vampires. But it was only the cold, dark night of the city without an indication of where they could have dragged Skipper.

"Now calm down, now we must be very careful. They know that Skipper is a vampire now, but he still is not strong enough to defend himself. They are trying to bring him on the dark side. But should they fail, they will torture him or worse. " Rico said sadly, because he knew exactly how that feels. But that were exactly the wrong words. Private started to panic when he heard what these vampires were going to do to Skipper.

"Quick, we need to find him. Right now!" cried the little penguin. But when he wanted to start running, Rico held him back. "And where are you looking for. You do not even know where he is. I, however, know the place where they have abducted him. But we can not go there alone. Even I would have no chance against so many vampires. Now let´s get back to the others at first. " Rico said. Private was shocked by Rico's words. He had never seen the crazy penguin as acting thoughtfully and carefully. This was a side of him the little penguin had never seen before. With a heavy heart the two made their way back to the others, leaving Skipper to his fate for now.

As Skipper woke up, he first saw at everything blurred before his eyes. He felt a stinging pain his neck and that he was chained to a wall with his flippers. The harsh light of a torch was burning in his eyes, but his senses slowly returned. Now he was aware of the danger he was floating. The leader saw a blurry figure in front of him, staring at him with sarcasm. "Where am I?" Skipper muttered weakly, wincing, because every move was painful.

"Welcome to our humble home. You should better get used to this environment, because you will not come out here again so soon." Marlene said with a diabolical grin. Now Skipper reminded again. Marlene and Julien had kidnapped him, but he had no idea what they wanted from him. "What did you do?" asked the leader in a weak voice, takine a brief look around.

He was in a round room that was lit only by the dim light of three flares. On the wall opposite him, laid a few fearsome instruments of torture and the leader hoped that they would remain lying there. The Otter groaned. "Well, Skipper. I'm gonna ask this question only once and I would advise you to accept our offer. Otherwise, you will leave this place with the feet first, if you know what I mean." Marlene said seriously, looking deeply into Skippers eyes.

The leader already knew what the vampires wanted from him and Marlene's question confirmed his conjecture. "Join us and we will spare your life. We will teach you everything you need to know, since you're still a newborn vampire. But in return you will help us to destroy those pesky rebels, known as your friends. I know that you will reject this offer, but we have some means to break your will. " the Otter said, and fell into a sinister chuckle.

Skipper knew what that meant, but he would never give in. He would rather suffer terrible pain, as to betray his friends. "Well, Marlene. You're right. I reject your offer. But you're wrong on one point, because I will never give up, no matter what you´re going to do with me." growled the leader angry. The Otter sighed.

"I told you so, Julien. This is all a waste of time. Let's start with plan T". Marlene said, annoyed, and turned to Julien, who had been leaning against the wall all along and watched the two. "Plan T?" asked the leader confused. "Yes, Plan T, T, such as torture." Marlene giggled with a sinister gleam in their eyes.

"Well, fine. Let's start with plan T ...". muttered the Lemur and turned toward the wall on which were lying the instruments of torture. Skipper swallowed, but he knew this would happen. "With what should we start now?" King Julien asked himself, tapping his finger on his lip. But Marlene suddenly had a different idea. "What if we chase him a bit. I think I could still use a bit more blood. So let him free, so we can play a little cat and mouse game with him." Otter said the enthusiastic and grinned.

Julien was very excited about this idea and broke the chains, with Skipper chained to the wall. Now he was surrounded by two hungry vampires who wanted to drink his blood. But since he was a vampire himself, his blood would make them only stronger. Skipper felt the fear like a heavy stone in his stomach. Full of fear, he pressed himself against the wall and watched them as they circled him with a hungry look. The leader was preparing an attack, but it all went too fast.

Not two seconds later, Marlene's greedy fingers closed around his neck and pushed too hard. "Let's play a little bit." she wispered, and hurled Skipper against the opposite wall, where the instruments of torture were hanging. With a loud, painful scream, Skipper slammed against a small metal ball, with razor sharp peaks. The leader could feel the tips pierced into his back and a sharp pain ran through his body.

Although he was a vampire, he could still feel pain that forced him to his knees. Panting, Skipper tried to push himself up with his flippers and prepared himself for another attack. But he was too slow. Julien jumped up and rammed his fist into Skippers belly. The leader gave a short scream, trying to grab air. But Julien and Marlene gave him no second to defend himself.

After a few more attacks Skipper leaned panting against the wall and wasn´t able to fight anymore. Since Marlene had earlier been drinking a lot of his blood, he was even weaker, as before. "Oh just look. He is completely defenseless. But that has really just started to make fun." chuckled the Otter and reached for a whip, which laid between the other instruments of torture.

Skipper knew it would happen to him now just as Kowalski. And he was right. A whip was heard, and burning pain ran across Skippers chest. He gasped we watched as fresh blood came from the open wound. Another crack of the whip and the leader was heard screaming in pain. But his despairing cry echoed to the walls and were completely in vain.

A few minutes and whips later, Skipper laid writhred on the floor and wrapped his flippers desperatly around his aching body. He groaned in pain and watched as the two hungry vampires came closer. "And did you change your mind?" Julien asked with sardonic grin, but skipper shook his head resolutely. "Well, that was apparently not enough pain, Julien. But let us drink his blood first and then he will have to realize that this will not be completely pain free." Marlene chuckled and grabbed Skipper by the neck.

The leader coughed as the otter pushed him against the wall. Marlene pressed his beak to the side to gain access to his throat. Once again, she pushed her razor sharp teeth into Skippers veins and was deliberately rude. Skipper felt his blood wasrunning down to his chest and drenched most of his white feathers. With each sip, she took more and more of the leaders life force away so that his vision blurred soon.

Skipper gasped and watched as Julien grabbed his flipper and cut it with a rusty old dagger. The Lemur licked his lips as he saw the blood flowing form Skippers veins and tried not to lose a single drop. Marlene was now so in the bloodlust that she pressed Skipper hard against the wall and dug her claws into his chest so he couldn´t escape in any case.

But Skipper remained strong, despite all the pain he felt now. He was focused and collected his last strength. "Let me go!" growled the leader weakly and pushed the two vampires with all his power away from him, so they slammed against the opposite wall. "That makes no sense, Marlene. Even if we drink his blood, he will still fight. I have never seen such a determination." King Julien muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "You're right. It is time for us to resort to other means. We could test the new poison on him. Maybe this will chance his mind." Julien said and grinned diabolically.

Skipper didn´t understand the vampires whispering almos, as he was shortly before losing consciousness. Breathing heavily, he leaned against the wall and writhred in pain. But his mind he made it clear that was not all that. He saw a small glass vial King Julien was holding in his hands and he gave it to Marlene.

The leader tried to keep his eyes open, but that it was difficult and he had to watch helplessly as the two vampires walked threateningly toward him. "Will you do it?" asked Julien and Marlene nodded. "What are you doing?" Skipper gasped weakly and tried to breathe calmly. "Oh, that's a really interesting concoction of our Master. It will break your will, that's for sure. But do not worry, it will not kill you. After you drank it, you'll beg for death, I can asure you. " Marlene giggled and knelt before Skipper.

The leader you tried to hit the bottle from her hand, but Julien quickly grabbed his flipper and held it. Skipper watched Marlene opening the bottle. "So, now open your beak, or we´ll force you to." whispered the Otter, but the leader turned his head to the side rebellious. "Julien hold him tight." Marlene growled angrily.

The Lemur reached immediately for Skippers beak and held him. With his other hand Julien opened it and Marlene emptiend the clear fluid from the bottle into Skippers throat. Skipper coughed as the stuff flowed into his throat and tried to spit it out again, but Marlene and Julien prevented him by pushing his beak togheter, and forced him to swallow. The fluid was burning like fire in Skippers throat, as if one had given him pure alcohol. He had no choice but to swallow the liquid and the poison´s effect ignited shortly after.


	20. Dreams

**Note: Warning! This chapter is really bloody and might should be rated to M. It´s based on the first chapter of funeral for a friend, since this is a sequel and might sound confusing for those, who didn´t read it. So I hope you´ll enjoy it anyway. XOXO**

20. Dreams

Skipper felt how his whole body was getting numb and soon his vision blurred completely. "What... have you done...to me?" the leader whispered barely understandable and grabbed his throat in pain. "Oh, you´ll see, trust me. And you´re not going to like it." Julien giggled, but Marlene remained silent. The otter watched the helpless penguin struggleling with his consiousness. She hestiated for a moment but then she ordered Julien to get Skipper to the basement, where a cage was already prepared for him.

Lost in her thoughts, Marlene watched the lemur dragging the now unconsious penguin away and sighed. Deep in her mind, the otter realized, what she´d just done. Down in the basement, Julien thew Skipper into a huge cage with massive iron bars. "Sweet dreams, stupid bird!" the lemur chuckled and went upstairs again. Skipper was all alone now, but he didn´t even realize, that he´s been locked into a cage. His mind was stuck in a dream...

A distant voice was calling his name. "Skipper, wake up!", but the leader was to weak to respond or to show any reaction. He felt like beeing in some sort of coma. But the voice sounded louder with every second passing by. "Skipper, can you hear me?" the leader heard a familiar voice. "Private?" he whispered in thoughts. Skipper tried to open his eyes, but his lids were like locked up. Slowly he took a deep breath to show a sign of life in his weak body. "Kowalski, come here. I think he´s waking up!" Private called exited. "Well it´s about time, he was never been passed out so long." Kowalskis voice sounded.

Now Skipper tried to open his eyes again after regaining more energy. And he did it. Bright light was almost blinding him, but it went all into a clear shape soon. "Skipper, how are you feeling." Private said, still concerned. "Where am I?" the leader mumbled in a hoarse voice. "Where do you think you are? You´re at home, at the HQ, in your bunk." Kowalski answered, as it would be totally ovious.

Skipper looked around. Kowalski was right, he really was inside their HQ, save and soundly wrapped in a blanket. "But how is this possible?" Skipper asked confused. "Well, Skipper. You just collapsed outside, remember?" Private told him. "What, how...?" the leader stammered but he was cut off by Kowalski. "Well, it seems you caught the flu. But a bad one this time. I recommend you to stay in bed for a week, maybe more." the scientist explained and took his clipboard to take some notes.

The leader was still confused, was all of this being a vampire just a fever-induced dream? Skipper didn´t have an answer for that question, but he made a move to get up. "No, no, no. You gotta stay in bed. You´re burning up and I think you don´t want this flu to become worse as it is already, do ya?" Private said smiling and pushed Skipper back into his pillow.

The leader grunted, but stayed in bed. All of this seemed to be so strange, he didn´t even remember having a fever like that at the beginning of his sickness, that caused his death. Skipper was completely confused now, What exactly happened? Was he dead, or was this all vampire- thing just a dream. The leader penguin rubbed his temples and groaned, as he felt a stinging headache, probably caused by his high fever.

Privated yawend and streched. "You should go to bed, Private." the leader said and smiled softly, as far as his headache allowed him to smile. "You´re right, Skipper. I´d really appreciate a good nap." the little penguin answered and threw himself into his bunk. Even Kowalski and Rico were tired, so they all decided to go to bed. Skipper watched them suspiciously. He couldn´t believe, that all of this was just a dream. The leader needed time to think. But after the others switched the lights of, a sudden fatigue took over Skipper.

The leader slipped ínto a deep sleep. But all of his concern circled in his mind and turned his peaceful slumber into a nightmare. In the middle of the night, Skipper woke up, panting and confused. An eerie silence has taken over the HQ and even the loud snoring of his friends could´t be heard. Skipper turned around to look after his team, but their bunks were empty and deserted. He was all alone, he thought.

"Team?" Skipper whispered and looked around. But no respond. "Guys, where are you?" the leader asked a little louder and waited for an answer again. But everything remained silent. Skipper got up and everything revolved around him from dizziness, caused by fever. He went ahead and felt a warm liquid on his feet after a few steps.

"What the...? he asked and looked after the dark wetness on the floor. After takíng a closer look, Skipper realized that it was blood, fresh blood, and he panicked.

"What happened here?" Skipper gasped and looked behind him. But no one was there, although he felt someones presence. He knew, that somethings wrong here and he was right. The leader remembered, that he never had a fever during his sickness, and he hadn´t had a flu or something like this. All of this now, was just unreal. "I´m not here, this is just a dream..." Skipper muttered to himself and got a frightening respond. "No, this ain´t a dream. It´s a nightmare..." a deep, but very familiar voice sounded behind him suddenly. The leader turned around again and felt, his heart stopped beating for a second.

He saw himself, but his twin looked way more frightening as Skipper could ever imagine. Dry blood stuck on his white feathers and some fresh blood dripped from his beak. He smiled, deviously and a demonic glimmer flashed from his eyes. "Who are you?" the real Skipper asked and stood up. "You know, who I am! Look at yourself. I am no one else but you." the demonic penguin said, with a sinister chuckle. "No, that can´t be true!" Skipper shouted and his hoarse voice echoed from the wall.

"Oh, it is nothing but the truth. You´re a vampire, remember? And I´m that what you´re supposed to be. Hunting for blood." the vampire chuckled and turned around. "Where is all the blood on the floor coming from?" the normal leader asked and his voice trembled. "You should take a look at this." the vampire responded. Skipper swallowed his fear. Deep in his heart, he knew, what he was about to see. But he tried to ignore that thought. The real leader waddled passed the vampire and gasped. All of his fears and nightmares were present right in front of him now.

"No, this can´t be true. What have you done?" Skipper cried and fell on his knees in agony. His team, his loyal friends were lying on the floor. covered in their own blood, dead. "I just finished the job, you couldn´t. You´re a vampire, supposed to drink blood, no matter it´s blood of an enemy or even your best friends." the demon explained behind Skipper. Tears were flowing down from his eyes. He didn´t noticed anything in his sleep. "No, no. I wouldn´t have done that. I wouldn´t have been able to kill my friends. No matter I´m a vampire or not!" the real Skipper screamed and buried his face in his flippers.

"I don´t think so." Skipper alter ego said and laughed. "No, this is just a dream, it´s not real!" Skipper screamed and stopped the vampires laughing. "Maybe, but it´s even real enough to torture you. Why don´t you asked your team?" the vampire chuckled again. Skipper startled. "What are you talking about, they´re dead. Thanks to you." Skipper growled and felt rising anger insinde him. He got up and walked towards his vampire-self. "You killed my friends. It wasn´t me. I told you that I wouldn´t ever have done that. You´re the murderer of my team, not me." the normal leader growled and the vampire backed up.

But a sudden voice behind him stopped the enraged Skipper immediatly. "No, it was your fault. You´re the vampire. Both of you are one and the same person." Kowalskis voice sounded as his dead body got up. The rest of the team followed him. Their dead bodys walked like zombies torwards him and his vampire-self dissapeared into the darkness. "You did this to us. You killed us. Murderer!" Private growled threatening. This simple word echoed inside the HQ and seemed to become louder and louder.

"What are you doing?" Skipper stammered and backed away from them. But there was just the cold wall of their habitat behind him, the leader pressed himself closely on now. His heart raced from fear. Were they going to kill him, Skipper desperatly thought. But their expression on their faces told him, yes. "We´re going to show you, how it hurts. You should suffer as we did." Kowalski said and grabbed Skippers flipper. "Bloooooddd!" Rico screamed. "Kowalski, stop. I know, how this feels. Rico did this to me, when I was about to die. Guys, nooooo!" Skipper screamed as Kowalskis beak penetrated into his jugular vein.

Blood was flowing from his body and Private drilled his sharp beak into the other side of Skippers neck. "No, don´t do that..." the leader muttered weakly, shortly before loosing consiousness.

Greedy, the vampires sucked at his neck and made Skipper scream in agony. It hurt much more than the last time, almost like they were ripping off pieces of his neck. Hot blood soaked his feathers, which sight made Rico almost about loosing his mind from sheer bloodlust. Slowly he approached Skipper and winked at Private and Kowalski, who stopped sucking on the leaders throat.

"What are you doing?" Skipper whispered and tasted some blood inside his beak. He was barely able to keep himself on his feet, so the other ones had to hold him. The leader gasped for air, but he just choked on his own blood. Hardly breathing, he listened to the rattling sounds of his lungs, which almost weren´t able to supply the leaders body with oxygen, because Skipper hadn´t got much blood inside his body anymore. The vampires realized that they had to dig on another place for blood now.

"Oh Rico, you´re going right to the source, right? Freshly blood, directly from his heart." Kowalski realized and a greedy, devious smile started speading all over his blood smeared face. "So hold still, Skipper. This is really going to hurt. More than you could ever imagine." Private giggled and pressed the leader even harder on the wall. Rico was getting closer and closer and Skipper had no way to escape anymore. "No... Rico... please. Let me go, I´m begging you." the leader gasped, coughing up some blood.

"Oh no, no, no Skipper. You´ll pay for what you´ve just done. Now prepare to feel real pain." Kowalski growled and pressed Skipper more tightly on the wall as well. Skipper groaned, he knew that Rico was going to let him suffer by drinking blood right from his heart. Seconds lasted longer than before now and the only sound Skipper was hearing at the moment, was the slowly and weakly beating of his heart, which was going to be penetrated by the maniacs razor sharp beak any second now.

Tears were streaming down Skippers face and mixed with his blood. But he still tried to talk his friends out of it. "Rico, please. You don´t have to do that. Please forgive me for what I´ve done, although I don´t remember. Kowalski, you know this is wrong, you know, that I would never hurt you. And Private, you know you´re my best friend, my son. I love you as you´d be my own child, you know that right? Guys please forgive me. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skipper screamed as Rico drilled his unnormal sharp beak into the leaders chest.

His screams echoed on the walls, but Rico didn´t stop. The maniacs beak moved deeper and deeper into Skippers flesh and penetrated his ribs, which just broke by the brutal force Rico was driven by. The unbearable pain drained all of Skippers remaining energy and robbed him all of his senses. Then things went too far. The leader felt an even more painful sting in his chest, that made him realize that Rico reached his heart. At the same time everything went black around Skipper and he slipped down the wall, because Private and Kowalski weren´t holding him anymore.

Like wild beasts they drank Skippers hot blood, while the leader took his last weak breath and died right before his former friends eyes. No one of them even noticed that from sheer bloodlust, and the leaders mind returned to the place, he was coming from. Locked inside a cage, tortured by Marlene and Julien and completely lost in the darkness.


	21. Help?

21. Unexpected Help

Skipper laid gasping on the floor, he was still barely consious. His whole body ached not on only that parts, where Rico, Kowalski and Private had bitten him in his dream. All the pain, he´d suffered still streamed through his body and made him unable to move or breath calmly. The leaders vision was blurred completely, as he opened his eyes. Skipper just stared to the black ceiling above him and his agonized groaning echoed inside the whole room.

But suddenly he felt someone laying it´s hand on his stomach, gently and carefully. "Skipper, can you hear me?" a female voice said and the leader startled. "M-Marlene?" Skipper gasped in shock. With his last strengh, he managed to roll himself away from the otter. Now his vision became clearer. "Get away from me!" Skipper growled in defense positon. He already prepared for another attack, but Marlene just watched him closely in the eyes.

She was holding a small bottle in her paws. "Skipper, please listen to me. I have the antidote for the poison for you. You gotta drink that quickly, before you´ll suffer more horrorvisions." Marlene said in a slightly pleading voice. "Are you kidding me? You almost killed me, more than one time. You hurt my friends and you´re part of the evil conspiracy here. And now, you´re really expect me to trust you? No, way. I won´t trust you ever again. You´re the cause, that I´m a vampire now. I´ll never can live as a normal penguin ever again!" Skipper yelled at her.

"I know, I know, Skipper. You´re so right. I don´t expect you to trust me, but I kinda swiched back to my old mind, when I heard you scream in pain. It made me remember, that we were good friends once. A long time don´t need to trust me and I don´t ask you for. But please, drink the antidote, before the poison is driving you insane!" the otter begged and reached Skipper the bottle. "Oh, yeah. You think, I´m that stupid? You´re going to give me another poison, one that kills me much faster, right?" the leader barked and threw a hateful gaze at her.

Marlene sighed and a little tear escaped her eyes, which was running down her cheek. She bend her head in sadness. "I´m so sorry, Skipper. I begging you to forgive me, for what I´ve done. I never meant to hurt you in any way, but the dark forces around here and my master forced me too. I´ve never wanted to do this, but I can´t control myself until now. Now I see you right before my eyes and it makes me painfully aware of all the pain you´d suffered was my fault. I´m a monster, a damned, blood-sucking monster!" she cried and buried her face in her paws.

Skipper didn´t know what to say now, he actually knew, how bad she must be feeling now. He felt the same, when he became a vampire. The thought of being a monster, unable to control his powers and hurting his friends. But the leader didn´t know, if he could trust her, even when she was crying now. Tears didn´t make things undone, he thought. But she was right, he really needed to do something against the poison, which was raging in his body now. Skipper didn´t had the desire to witness such a nightmare ever again.

"What is this stuff in the bottle?" the leader asked calmly, to make Marlene stop crying. "It neutrolazes the effects of the poison, we´d given to you. It´ll stop the nightmares and this is nothing but the truth. I promise you." the otter sobbed and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, I´ll give it a try, but not before you´ve tested it youself. I´m not in the mood to take any risk now. Go on, take a sip, Marlene." Skipper said suspiciously and watched the otter, dropping her jaw in surprise. "Um... I don´t know about this. But if it´s the only way to make you drink this, I´ll do it, for god´s sake." she answered in a mysterious tone, because she didn´t know, what effects it might have on her, when she´d not been poisoned like Skipper.

She pulled the lid off and watched the crimson red fluid inside. Slowly, Marlene set the opening on her lips. The fluid shimmered in a strange tone of colour throught the dim light in the room. Like fresh, dark-red blood. Just the thought of this made Skipper aware, that he´ll have to drink real blood soon before he dies from weakness. The leader knew, that he needed this life-giving fluid for his new vampire body to regain strengh again and to keep himself alive.

This is one of the parts, that didn´t change at all. He still needed somethin to eat/drink, even when it isn´t fish anymore. But it disgusted him so much. Skipper came back to focus again and watched Marlene taking a sip from the antidote. She made a face but swallowed it down. The leader watched her closly for any poisoning symptomes. "Are you alright?" he asked and approached her slowly. Marlene nodded silently. "Yeah, but it tastes awful!" she lamented and reached the bottle to the leader.

Skipper took it with a strange feeling in his guts. Should he really drink that stuff, he thought. But the leader noticed, that his vision blurred again. Another horrovision was about to take him down agan. Without hestiation, Skipper emptied the bottle in his beak and swallowed the liquid down, as fast as possible. The leader choked and coughed by the bad taste. But seconds after he´d drunk it, a warm feeling spread from his stomach through his whole body. His vision got clear at once and the strange feeling of dizzyness has gone. The antidote really worked.

"How are you feeling?" Marlene asked in a careing tone. "Better, I think. For now at least." Skipper gasped and looked at the otter, who was walking at the door of his cage. She unlocked it and opened the leader´s prison. "What are you doing?" Skipper asked confused and got rid of the bottle. "You have to get out of here, before someone notices." the otter said and stepped aside. But all of the sudden, she grabbed her head and screamed. "No, master. Please stop!" she screamed in agony.

Marlene arched her back, like she was in terrible pain. "Marlene?" Skipper asked and streched his flipper towards to help her. "Go, Skipper. Leave, now!" Marlene yelled and beat the leaders wing away from her. The penguin made a worried face, but he run out the cage quickly. "Don´t worry, Marlene. We´ll help you as soon as possible. You won´t be controlled by this master ever again. I promise." Skipper said, looking in her teary eyes.

But now, he had to escape in the first place. The leader went out the room, being very cautiouly not to get noticed by anyone. He watched the shadows moving on the walls and tried to get away from them. This whole place looked like an ancient castle. Floors lit by torches and a creepy atmosphere, weren´t the only things that made fear crawling under Skippers feather.

His steps echoed from the walls, but he first made sure, that he was all alone now. Skipper looked around to find the exit, but there were just long, devestated floors, without any doors. The leader got a uneasy feeling in his stomach and the desperation slowly took over him. Cautiously he went ahead, but a sudden shadow crossed his way. Julien stood right in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Aren´t you supposed to be in captivity. How did you get out?" the lemur asked suspiciouly. Skipper stepped back and felt the fear creeping under his feathers. He was trapped, Skipper thought and watchen Julien approaching him. The leader got in defense position and prepared for an attack. The lemur stopped and burst out laughing.

"Do you really think, you´re strong enough to keep up with me. You know, what happened tha last time, stupid birdy." Julien giggled. Skipper swallowed, because the lemur was so right. He didn´t have any chance against him. The only option for him was to try to escape anyhow. From the corner of his eye, Skipper looked around to look for any distraction to get Julien out of his way.

But there were just the torches, wich just lit the floors. The leader was at the edge of desperation. A shiver went down his spine as he pressed himself on the wall, while Julien came closer and closer. "Julien, get out of his way!" Marlenes voice sounded from a dark floor. Skipper and the lemur looked up at her. With a mercyless gaze, she went towards the two.

"How did he escape?" Julien asked and looked puzzled at the otter. "That´s none of your business. I´ve orders to get him outside, you know? The master told me to execute him at the Times Square. First he´ll get his friends there to make them watch, how I put him to death." Marlene explained. Julien finally was convinced.

"Fine, go, penguin. I would really wish to see that. But now it´s up to Marlene. Make it slowly and painfully, my dear." the lemur giggled and got out of the way. Skipper had a bad feeling, that Marlene was seriously going to kill him outside. Her look was so stern, like she really wanted to do this job. Skipper didn´t know if Marlene was just faking her frightening appearance.


	22. All Hope Is Gone

22. All Hope is Gone

Marlene went ahead and Skipper followed her with a strange feeling in his guts. They didn´t spoke a single word until they reached a massive iron door. The otter opened it with a loud creaking. "Come on, Skipper." Marlene said, but her voice sounded pretty deep and tensed.

The leader went outside and the cold air of the from darkness possessed city laid down on his body again. Skipper watched Marlene stepping behind him and watched her suspiciously. "Well, um, thank you, Marlene. I´ll help you as soon as possible. I promise you, I´ll make you stop suffering pain." Skipper said calmly, but the otter pressed her paws on her temples again.

"Skipper, get away. I... can´t... controll... myself anymore. GET AWAY!" she screamed and her eyes began to glimmer in a devious tone again. The leader backed away and starred at her. He had to watch, how Marlene has been put under the masters spell again. Skipper´s body became petrified, unable to move from fear.

"N-Now, Skipper... You managed to get outside again? So I´ll have to capture you again." the otter growled in her old-vampire-self manner. Skipper stepped back as she approached him, he knew, that he´d to escape quickly. But all of the sudden, Marlene attacked him and threw the penguin against a brick wall on the other side of the street.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Skipper screamed as his back slammed against the wall. "You´re weak, penguin. Weak!" the otter growled furiously. The leader slipped down to the ground and laid panting on the wall. He closed his eyes to get rid of his blurred vision. "Marlene, please. I know you´re good on the inside. You need to get rid of your masters spell again." Skipper gasped in pain, shortly before loosing consiousness.

When he opened his eyes again, Marlene was standing right in front of him. The claws of her paws were raised up into the air, ready to dig into Skippers flesh. But Skipper reacted quickly and kicked against Marlenes legs and she hit the ground. The leader got up again and watched the otter lying suprised on the floor. "Oh, good one, Skipper." she giggled, jumped on her feet and buried her fist into Skippers stomach, forcing him to the ground in unbearable pain again.

Skipper pressed his wings on his stomach and tried to supress the nausea, caused from the punch. "I´m still stronger than you. You may be a vampire, but I can still hurt you. Like this!" Marlene hissed and threw another punch on Skippers chest. A new painful scream of the leader ripped the silence of the deserted city. Barely consious, Skipper watched the otter standing beside him, while he was writhing his body convulsivly..

"I´m... not... gonna... let.. you...win, this time." Skipper panted and rolled to the side as Marlene was about to attack him again.

The leader managed to get on his feet by supporting himself on the wall. The otter growled and started another atempt to attack him, but this time, Skipper was faster than her. He grabbed her paws and with his last strengh, he manage to hurl her against the brick wall, which collapsed on her. Skipper watched as she´d been buried under the bricks, which was giving him a chance to escape. He knew, he had no other choice as to get away quickly before Marlene was killing him.

As fast as possible, Skipper ran away, he wasn´t even able to slide on his belly anymore, because Marlenes punches still sent pulsing pain through his body. As he finally was far enough from her, Skipper stopped to catch his breath again. Exhausted, he leaned against the wall and slipped down to the floor. Now, he felt the pain more and more, since his adrenalin rush was over.

Every breath hurt like hell, but fortunalty, he wasn´t too badly injured as the last time, he fought against Marlene. But it was still enough pain, which was draining all of his energy. Slowly he massaged his belly to relieve the pain, but desperation took over him. Skipper remembered Mrs. Jenkins words. He was the only hope for the world. He had to defeat the darkness. All alone.

"Oh, God. How am I supposed to manage that. I can´t even win a fight against Marlene. I can´t do it, I´m weak, I´m useless..." Skipper mumbled quietly as he became fully aware of the fact, that he had no chance against the darkness, as he was a part of it himself. He didn´t even know, who was this master Marlene spoke of.

Suddenly, the leader heard steps, someone was walking towards him. But Skipper didn´t even had the strengh to open his eyes anymore. He didn´t care about living or dying. The desperation had taken all over his former confidence. The steps were getting faster and Skipper prepared to be attacked any moment. "Skipper!" a familiar voice sounded and the leader finally managed to open his eyes.

"Rico?" he muttered weakly and the maniac penguin rushed at him. Embraced in a close hug, Skipper felt so comfortable in that moment. "Skipper, we thought you were dead. I´ve been searching the whole city for you. I´m so glad that you´re alive." Rico muttered pressing the leaders wounded body more tightly on his chest.

Skipper groaned in pain as Rico squeezed him to hard. "Oh, God. You´re hurt. What have they done to you?" the weapons expert asked worried, starting to stroke Skippers back in a comforting manner. Skipper moaned quietly, because he didn´t want to talk about about the whole nightmare, he´d experienced in the vampires lair. But something bothered him too much, so he had to get it off his chest. "Rico, I can´t do that. I can´t save the world. I´m just weak and useless." the leader sobbed.

Rico was shocked, that the vampires had hurt Skipper this much, that he lost his confidence. "Skipper, you know you´re strong. You can´t just give up. We´re always on your side." the maniac penguin said, trying to encourage the leader. But Skippers pain was too deep, to be healed by some comforting words. "C´mon, let´s get you home. The other´s are worried sick. Private hasn´t stopped crying since you´d been kidnapped." Rico said, lifting Skipper from the ground. The leader groaned again and felt his feet were too weak to carry his weight. But Rico had a slightly different idea.

"Get on my back, I´ll carry you. You really need to rest up, Skipper." Rico explained and helped Skipper to climb on his back. The maniac penguin felt, how the leader wrapped his flippers around his neck to hold on tight. Slowly, they made their way home. Rico walked cautiously, trying not to cause any pain for Skipper. The leader felt his eylids became too heavy, so he closed his eyes and faded into sleep.

Finally arrived at their hideout, Rico got Skipper off his back and held the unconsious penguin in his wings. Slowly he squeezed himself through the narrow entrance. "Rico!" Kowalski screamed and looked at Skipper. "Oh God, is he... dead, Rico?" Private whimpered startled. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he had deep edges under them from sleep deprevation.

"No, he´s just unconsious. I think he´s injured, we need to take care of him." Rico said seriously and put the sleeping leader on Privates bed. "Oh, God he looks terrible. Kowalski please help him." Private mumbled, looking at Skippers wounded body. His white feahters were dirrty and he breathed just cautiously, like he had immensive pain. Kowalski turned him on his back to start the examination. "What happened, Rico? Where did you find him?" the scientist asked, while he was looking for any bone fractures or internal bleedings.

"I found him leaning against a wall, he was barely consious. I don´t know, what they had done to him, but he said, that he was to weak and useless to fight anymore. He lost his confidence and fell into desperation. We need to make him feel better." Rico explained and looked worried at his leader.

As Kowalski put his flippers on Skippers stomach, the leader woke up from the pain he felt through the scientist tough. "AAHH, please, d-don´t touch my stomach...!" Skipper gasped and opened his eyes again. "Skipper, how are you? What have they done to you?" Private asked and stroked the leaders cheek. "Private, I-I´m sorry, but I can´t fight anymore. It´s over.I´m sick of it all." Skipper whimpered and looked deep into the little penguins eyes.

"No, you can´t just give up. We´re all with you... I´m with you. Please don´t do that to us." Private whimpered too and put his flippers on the sides of Skippers face. The leader groaned again, as Kowalski touched his bruised body again. "Sorry, Skipper. But I have to make sure, you´re not having any internal bleedings." the scientist said and hurried up with his examination.

Private still held Skippers face in his flippers. Slowly he began stroking his head, trying to do anything to comfort his leader. "So, finished. Skipper you have some serious contusions on your belly and chest, but nothing life-threatening. You´ll be fine, now try to sleep a bit. You need plenty of rest." Kowalski explained and fetched a blanket to cover Skippers shivering body.

No one spoke any further word. Sorrow took over them. Skipper closed his eyes and dozed off. But suddenly a loud cracking noise sounded outside the lair. The penguins and the lemurs startled and covered their heads as the whole wall was breaking down right in front of them. After the dust had settled, Rico walked towards the pile of debris. All of the sudden, two silhouettes apeared in the darkness. "We´ve found you, finally." a female voice sounded and all of them, knew the person speaking.

"Marlene? How did you find us?" Rico stammered in fear. Now he was up to him, to protect his friends. "She´s not alone..." another voice sounded, which was very familiar to them as well. "Julien?" Maurice said startled as the lemur king walked towards them. He looked so frightening, that even Mort backed away from him.

"We followed Skipper. As we knew, he would try to get home again. But now, we´ll take you all with us. And after we´d finished you all, the darkness will rule the whole world. Face your death, rebells." Marlene said theatralically. Together with Julien she took the penguins and lemurs into custody. Skipper was unconsious again and didn´t even notice, that he and his friends are exposed now. All hope of safety was gone now.


	23. The Master of all Vampires

23. The Master of all Vampires

When Skipper woke up again, he felt, that he had been chained to a wall. The coldness of the bricks was penetrating into his body and the chains around his flippers were rusty and heavy. He was barely concious, almost still asleep, but he was sure, that he and his friends were in life-threatening danger now.

"Skipper, wake up. Your nightmare has come true..." a distant voice sounded in the leaders thoughts. "No, I don´t want to wake up anymore. I´m so sick of seeing my friends suffer, I´m sick of being a vampire, I´m sick of this damned city, I´m so sick of it all! I´ll never wake up again, I just wanna die!" Skipper responded in thoughts.

But suddenly, he felt a painful sting, something cold and sharp has been thrust into his stomach. The leader screamed and managed to open his eyes finally. The light of some torches and candles lit the room. Skipper knew this place very well, it was the same room, where Marlene and Julien had tortured him. And the bloodthirsty lemur was the one, who was stinging an old, rusty knife into his stomach now.

"See, I told you, that would wake him up. Pain can force people to do anything." Marlene said, with a devious smile on her face and turned to Private, who was chained to the wall right beside Skipper. The littler penguin was crying from fear and the leader looked over to him. "S-Skipper, please help me..." Private whimpered and clenched his eyes. Skipper noticed a deep cut across the little penguins stomach. "Private, what happened?" Skipper asked weakly.

"They´ve found us. They just followed you and Rico and blew up our hideout." Kowalski answered, who was chained left beside Skipper. His voice sounded hoarse and frightened. With blurred vision, Skipper looked to his sides. All of his friends where chained up and their expressions on their faces showed deep desperation and pain. Another painful sting ripped Skipper out of his thoughts. "Ah, Julien, stop it. I´m a vampire, remember? You just can´t stab me, like a mortal. So would you finally get the knife out of my stomach?" the leader gasped sarcastically and watched the blood flowing from his body. It was painful, but not too painful for a vampire.

"Well, good point. I can´t just stab you, like I could kill one of your friends with the knife. You can´t bleed to death. But I can thrust this metal thingy into your heart, and then you´ll die. I´m sure, Kowalski has informed you about your only weakness. Your heart... I´m able to end your life any second now. So don´t get on my nerves, stupid penguin." Julien whispered into Skipper earhole and the peak of the knife slowly grazed over the leaders chest, drawing a small line, where some drops of blood escaped from his body.

Skipper tried to ignore the pain and threw a hateful gaze at the lemur. "Fine, go ahead! Kill me! You two are going to kill us anyway, right? So go on, I´m chained up right now. I can´t defend myself or anyone else. What are you waiting for? Just kill me!" the leader growled in a deep voice, trying to tease the vampires. "Skipper, no! Don´t say anything like that!" Private screamed horrorfied, but he was silenced by Marlene, who was wrapping her fingers around the little penguins beak.

"Shh, boy. You only make things worse. No plea can save you now." she whispered into Private´s earhole. But the little one didn´t pay any attention, to what she´d told him. He watched Skipper, who still was teasing Julien. "I know, you won´t kill us right now. Where would be the fun?" the leader whispered and looked Julien deep into the eyes. But suddenly, the massive iron door on the other side of the room had been opened and a weird clapping sounded.

Skipper gasped for air, because, he knew this specific clapping very well. "You?" the leader asked terrified and surprised. "Yes, Skipper. I´ve been watching you, since you became a vampire. Let me introduce myself to you. I´m your master, the master of all vampires." Hans the puffin explained as he entered the room "Hans, what happended to you. I thought, you would rot in Hoboken?" Kowalski asked puzzled and watched the puffin apporaching them. He wore a long, black cowl. His eyes were glowing in crimson red.

"No, I had other things to do. As you´ve noticed, I can control all vampires, well exept Rico and Skipper, for now. But I´m the one, who created this darkness, I´m the master of the darkness." Hans said in a calm deep voice and threw an curious glance at Skipper, who looked back at him in the most hateful way he could.

"How did you create this darkness, vampires and stuff? This here is against all rules of science." Kowalski asked curiously but nervously. "Well, Kowalski. Believe it or not, but I sold my soul to the devil himself, and he gave me that powers, which made me able to do anything. I´ve been trying to curse my enemys through witchcraft and dark spells. That´s the reason you´ve died, Skipper. So it´s time to forget about scientific rules, Kowalski. This is my world, and my rules." Hans explained with a sinister chuckle.

The leader couldn´t believe, what he´d just heard. "You´re the reason, that I died? I thought, I had a heart defect?" Skipper asked confused and looked to Kowalski, whose face showed a shocked and confused expression too. "Skipper, don´t believe him. You had a congenital heart defect, there´s no doubt. I´ve seen it with my very own eyes." Kowalski stammered, because he was still sure about his diagnosis of Skippers sickness.

"Yes, you´re right, Kowalski. Skipper had a heart defect. But it wasn´t congenital, he got sick, because I´d cursed him. I just wanted you to be dead, Skipper. You´d always been interrupting my plans and I just wanted to get rid of you. Well, it worked, but through this little brat, you came back to life. There´s one law I can´t break in this dark world. I can´t meddle with true friendship, feelings and love. But I´m working on it." the puffing growled and stepped over to Private, who was shaking from fear.

"Don´t dare to harm him!" Skipper growled and tried to break free from the chains, to help his little friend, but he failed. Hans burst out laughing. "Oh, Skipper. You haven´t drunk a single drop of blood yet. Your powers hadn´t been activated yet. You´re just pathetic, weak, but immortal. You´re not even a threat to the otter or the lemur." the puffing laughed and Skipper stopped the attempt of getting rid of the chains. He knew, that Hans was right.

"Well, what about tasting a bit of blood? You know, that you need it. And as I´m watching you, even you´re immortal life is fading with every second. Accept what you are, Skipper. But I´m pretty sure, I can tease you a little to make you drink blood..." Hans said and grabbed the knife from Julien.

Slowly, he approached Private and cut a small line into his chest. He tried to catch as much blood as possible on the blade. The little penguin gasped from the pain, the new wound was sending through his body. The others watched Hans approaching Skipper with the knife now, which was still stained in Private´s blood. The leader felt, his senses started to run amok from the smell and the sight of the crimson red liquid.

"Here, Skipper. Don´t you feel the desire? Don´t you feel, that you´re needing this, more than anything in the world?" Hans whispered teasing and held the knife right in front of Skippers beak. The leader felt, that his stomach started to sting painfully. A burning pain, like it would be on fire. Skipper released a loud growl, which sounded like it would come from a wild beast. He couldn´t deny the desire anymore. All of his thoughts and senses were despertatly focused on the red liquid, which was just inches away from his beak.

"S-Skipper, what´s wrong with you?" Private stammered anxiously, as he noticed, the leaders breathing became more and more irregular. But Skipper didn´t answer him, he felt like an addict, who was right in front of his drug, but he wasn´t able to reach it. "I can give it to you, Skipper. You can have all the blood you want to have. Just obey me, be my slave..." the leader heard Hans´ voice in his head. But at the same time, his own mind started to react against the temptation.

"No, this is the blood of your friend. You can´t drink it! You can´t let him win!" Skippers mind told him, but it was almost too hard to resist. The leaders flippers started to tremble, as the blade came closer and closer. "Here, drink it and be my slave for all time. Just a single drop, will seal the contract with the devil." Hans´voice sounded again. Rico had heard that mental conversation too, and interfered them.

"Skipper, you have to resist. Don´t listen to him. I know, blood is very hard to resist. But you can´t allow him to make you a slave for the darnkess. You know, where you´ll end, Skipper!" Rico exhorted him. The leader startled, as he heard Ricos words. Hans noticed the doubtful expression in Skippers face and looked at Rico, as he realized, that he was trying to stop his leader from being drawn into the darkness.

All of the sudden, Skipper gathered his remaining power and kicked the knife from Hans´ flippers. It fell down to the dusty ground with a clanking noise. Small droblets of blood spead on the floor. "You´ll never convince me, to serve the darkness, NEVER! You hear me?" Skipper hissed angrily. Hans backed away from him, as Skipper clenched his eyes and ripped the chains from the wall, with his very last strengh. Slowly he got up and watched his nemesis deep into the eye.


	24. The Last Fight

**Note: Sorry it took so long for an update, but I had been very busy lately. In addition to that I had kind of a writer´s block, but I think it´s gone now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It´s very bloody, just so you know.^^**

24. The Last Fight

Skipper was so enraged now. He felt his own blood rushing through his veins and driving his body to very last limits. "Do you actually think, you could defeat me and save your friends? I mean, look at you. You almost can´t keep youself on your feet and you dare challenging me? I can literally smell you´re desire for blood. You´re an addict, Skipper. You are and you´ll ever be from now on." Hans hissed, staring at Skipper, who tried to look as threatening as possible.

"Well, maybe you´re right at some point. Maybe I really do need blood, but..." the leader whispered and threw a qick glance at the knife, which was still lying on the ground, also still smeared with Private´s blood. Skipper thought for a second, but he had just one shot. Like a flash he grabbed the knife and rushed at Hans. Quickly he cut into his nemesis flipper to get some of his blood on the blade.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hans asked puzzled, but he soon realized, what Skipper was up to. "Noooo!" the puffin screamed, but too late. The leader flicked out his tongue and licked the red liquid from the sharp blade. Just seconds after the blood was inside his mouth, Skipper felt something hot and powerful was pulsing through his veins. Like he´d drunk liquid energy. He felt new power rising inside him and a pleasurable warmth spread from his chest into every cell of his system. The leader knew, that he was a full transformed vampire now.

The others looked at him, confused and worried. They saw, how Skipper arched his back by the knew gained power. "Kowalski, what is happening to him?" Private whispered anxiously and desperated. "He is a real vampire now. He´s cut the last link, which had still connected him to the mortal. He´s able to use his full magnitude of powers now." the scientist whispered back and sounded worried as well.

Skipper felt his heartrate rising and he opened his eyes. Private and the others startled as the saw a powerful and sparkling glimmer in his eyes. Hans backed away. "So Hans, where were we?" Skipper asked in a deep, calm voice. The puffin growled. "Fine, you can use your powers now, but you forget, that I´m the master of all vampires. You can´t defeat me!" Hans shouted and lunged at Skipper.

But the leader dodged him and threw a powerful punch at Hans´ face. The puffin screamed and Marlene and Julien attacked Skipper to prevent him from attacking their master again. "Let me go!" Skipper growled and hurled the two vampires against the wall. "Wow, he´s so strong now, Kowalski. He looks so... evil now" Private whimpered as the leader turned towards them. Like a flash, Skipper was on his side and broke the chains with his bare flippers.

"Thanks, Skipper..." Private whispered, a little anxiously. But Skipper looked at him puzzled, as the little one backed slightly away from him. "What´s the matter, Private. You don´t have to be afraid of me. I´m still myself" Skipper said and put a flipper on his son´s back. "But you look so frightening" Private mumbled, but at the same time Skipper embraced him in a close hug, to show him, that he still is his former friend.

"Don´t worry, Private. I´ll always be with you, no matter I´m alive, dead or a vampire. I´ll never let you down, I vow you that with my life" Skipper whispered into Private´s ear. The little pengiun was finally convinced, that Skipper´s still his guardian. Their hug lasted for a while, but Hans got on his feet again. He´d torn off a spear from the wall and lunged at Skipper.

"Skipper, watch out!" Kowalski screamed and the leader turned around. Quickly he grabbed the spear and pushed it back to Hans. "Skipper, hurry up. You know, that you´re just stronger than him, because of you´ve drunk blood a few moments ago. But it´ll last only for a few minutes and then he´ll be equally strong to you" Ricos voice sounded in Skippers thoughts.

Skipper already felt the power rush subsided slowly. But he still was more stronger than before he´d drunk blood. Hans noticed, that Skipper was back at his normal vampire power limits again. With an sardonic grin he tightened his grip on his spear. "Skipper, you know I´m going to kill you. Why don´t you say goodbye to your little protegé" Hans hissed.

"No, I won´t loose this time. I´ll protect my friends with my life" Skipper hissed back and got up. "Skipper, no..." Private whispered, afraid for his father´s life. "Let´s finish this" Hans growled and raised his spear. Then the fight begann. Skipper and Hans attacked each other with all brutal force. Skipper felt the peak of the spear thrusting into his body a few times. But the wounds healed within minutes again.

But as he had been disrtacted for a few seconds, Hans rushed at Private with enormous speed. The puffing was determinded to take Skipper´s closest friends life away. He wanted to torture him, even when he didn´t hurt the leader physically. "Private!" Kowalski screamed and looked over to Skipper, who had been struggling with his own wounds.

Skipper looked up quickly and realized immediatly what was going on. Like a flash, he rushed between Private and the peak of the spear. "Skipper!" Private screamed as he watched how the sharp metal had been thrusted into Skipper´s chest. The leader screamed loudly and looked down his chest. A wave of nausea took over him and the threw up some blood. "That´s it, Skipper. You´re dead, you hear me?. Dead!" Hans shouted and twisted the spear to widen the wound.

The leader yelled in pain and stumbled backwards. Private caught him as he fell to the ground. "Skipper, no, no. Don´t die, please. You have to hold out." Private gasped as he saw a small line of blood was dripping down Skippers beak. But the leader couldn´t respond, his head just fell to the side and his eyes where shut tightly. "Skipper! Wake up! For God´s sake. Wake up!" the little soldier screamed and patted the leaders cheek.

Private panicked as Skipper didn´t reacted, to his touch. His flipper glided down to Skippers neck, and he gasped. The young soldier felt the slow beating of the skipper´s heart. But before the little penguin was able to say anything, Skipper opened his eyes and winked briefly at him. Now Private knew, that this all was just a trick. The leader was fine, because the spear had missed his heart.

As the small penguin realized, that Skipper was alive, he just started a fake sobbing. "Oh, don´t worry, little guy. You´ll be following him soon to the realm of death. And don´t worry, I´ll make it quickly" Hans explained and pulled the spear out of the leaders chest. The puffin turned around and wiped the blood from the peak. But he didn´t noticed, that Skipper quickly licked over his flipper and spread his saliva on the wound on his chest.

Private smiled widely, as he watched the leader´s injury was healing within seconds. "Go and get him" the little penguin whispered into Skippers ear and looked over to his friends, which were still staring at them with frozen faces. With a sign of his flipper, he showed them, that Skipper was alright. All that happened in a matter of seconds and the leader got on his feet, without a sound again. He lunged at Hans, who turned around in that moment.

The leader collected all of his strengh and beat the spear from Hans flippers. Now the weapon was in Skippers possession. He jumped at Hans to stab him and the puffin tried to avoid him. But he failed. Skipper rammed the spear right into Hans´ chest. The master gasped loudly and the other ones cried from joy. Skipper dropped the spear and inhaled relieved "You did it, Skipper!" Private screamed, but at the same moment, Julien and Marlene grabbed the leader´s flippers and held him tight.

Forced to his knees, Skipper watched Hans´ body moving. He groaned in pain and pushed his flipper on the hole in his chest. "You´ve failed, Skipper. I´m not dead" Hans´ whispered and got up again. "Darn it! I´ve missed his heart as he´d missed mine!" Skipper growled in his thoughts. The leader watched his wound healing quickly and tried to get rid of the grip of the other vampires. The puffin grabbed the spear from the ground and walked towards Skipper.

"Now, I´m going to kill you. I´ll destroy you. Say farewell!" Hans growled as he held the peak of the spear in the position of Skippers heart. The leader hyperventilated, but all oxygen seemed to be vanished from his body. He knew, he was going to die now and closed his eyes. The master was about to stab the spear right into Skippers chest as a black-white flash got between the peak and Skipper.

The leader heard a loud scream and a small body had been pressed on his chest. Skipper also felt the sharp pain as the peak of the spear stung into his body. But not too deep. Loud, painfully gasps filled the room and the leader opened his eyes again.

"No..." Skipper whispered as he saw Private had been pinned to his body. He felt the little penguins blood running down on his belly and looked at the spear, which had been thrust right through Privates body.

Marlene and Julien let go of him in shock. Stunned Skipper pulled the peak out of his chest and Private collapsed on him. "No, Private. No!" Skipper gasped in shock as he lifted the little ones body from the ground. "Skipper... it hurts... so much... Help me..." Private moaned and choked on his own blood. The leader felt Privates irregular and convulsively breathing when he wrapped his flippers around him.

"Private, why did you do that? You´re not immortal" Skipper asked in panic and looked into Privates tearfilled eyes. "I wanted to protect you, like you´d protected me before...like you´ve always protected me" Private explained and coughed up a splash of blood, which drenched Skippers chestfeathers. "No, Private. Don´t fall asleep. I´m begging you, don´t die. Don´t leave me, son" Skipper cried as he finally realized, that his son was dying in his wings.


	25. Father and Son

**Authors note: Sorry for the late update and the short new chapter, but I´m very busy at the moment. But I hope you´ll enjoy it anyway.**

25. Father and Son

"No, Private, don´t fall asleep" Skipper cried as Privated turned his head to to side. "Haha, Skipper. Now, I´ve got you. I´ve taken the most precious person in your life. I´ve always known, that you´re almost like a real father for the little guy. But now, it´s over" Hans laughed deviously. Skipper patted Privates cheek to keep him awake and didn´t paid any attention to Hans´words.

Rico couldn´t stand this anymore. With all his power, he released himself from the chains and lunged at Hans. The puffin was too surprised to defend himself and Rico pushed him against the wall. "You´ll pay for what you´ve done. You´ve killed my friend and hurt us all. You deserve nothing but endless suffering and when I´m finished with you, you´ll beg me for death!" Rico hissed at the puffin and he choked.

Meanwhile, Skipper tried to do anything to help Private. But the wound was to deep and had hurt lots of the little penguin´s internal organs. "Skipper, please forgive me... But I just wanted to protect you" Private whispered as the leader stroked his cheek. The commander pulled him as close as possible to his body, trying anything for comfort. "You don´t have to apologize for anything, son. Please, tell me, how can I help you?" Skipper asked, because he couldn´t even accept the thought of Private´s death.

"J-Just stay with me. I want you by my side when my time has come, Skipper" Private gasped and Skipper tightened the hug. "I would stay with you forever, Private" the leader wept and snuggled his head on the little penguins cheek. Skipper heard Private´s breathing became weaker and weaker. Rattling sounds came from his throat and the leader knew, that Private´s lungs had been filled with blood now.

"Private, try to breath calmly" Skipper whispered and his flipper slid down on Privates body, pushing gently down to reduce the bleeding. All of the sudden, Hans tortured scream sounded and Skipper turned around. But what they saw sent shivers down his spines. Rico had ripped open Hans chest with his beak and shoved his flipper inside his ribcage. Hans screamed, but even his vampire subjects were too petrified from the shock. Rico had never looked so mercyless as he destroyed Hans´ heart with his bare flippers.

The puffin sank to the ground and died in front of the other ones eyes.

"Master!" Marlene gasped, but Julien grabbed her hand. Both vampires knew, that the fight was over. The had no other choice than escaping. Kowalski, Maurice and Mort were jubelating loudly, but soon their cheerful mood vanished by the sight of Skipper, holding the half dead Private in his wings.

Skipper didn´t even realize, what happened, he was just focused on Private, who´s life was fading with every second. His breathing became weaker and turned into gasps. The leader couldn´t stand to see Private suffering anymore. Tears were floating from his eyes, as he felt, that the little penguin desperately clung to his chest. "Don´t die, Private. My dear boy, please don´t leave me... " Skipper whispered quietly but desperated.

Private felt a slight stinging in his heart, as he´d heard Skippers words. It meant so much to him. "S-Skipper, I-I just want you to know, that I love you, father. You mean everything to me..." the little penguin whispered back and Skipper let out a mourning gasp. Private pressed his head on the leaders chest, burying his face in his best friends feathers, for the last time. He felt his life was about to end any minute now.

"Skipper, there´s a way you could save his life..." Ricos voice sounded in the leaders thoughts and Skipper startled for a second. Quickly he turned to Rico, who was covered in Hans´ blood from head to food. He had a stern expression on his face and Skipper understood instantly. But he hestiated. "No, I can´t do that. He´s just a boy. I don´t want him to be a monster like me" the leader said in a crackling voice. His whole body began shaking just from the thought of turning an innocent, young penguin into a bloodsucking vampire.

"That´s the only way. It´s your boy, you´re responsible for him now. I don´t want to loose my little friend, Skipper" Rico answered and sadness took over his voice. Skipper clenched his eyes and felt his tears dropping down on his cheeks. He knew, that he had no other option left. Cautiously he lifted Privates head to make him look into his eyes. "Private, do you trust me?" Skipper asked. The little penguin stared into his leaders tear filled eyes. "I´ve always trusted you, Skipper. I lay my life into your flippers now" Private whispered as he understood what his father was up to. "I wouldn´t want anyone else doing this to me. I want you to do it, just you" he added.

The leader didn´t even noticed, that the other ones gathered around them. Now it was just him and Private. "You know it´s going to hurt, right?" Skipper asked and moved his beak closer to Privates neck. "I don´t care, I just wanna live. I just wanna be with you, forever" Private gasped as the pain became even stronger. Everyone knew, that his time was almost over. The little penguin gave a last reassuring nod to Skipper and closed his eyes. Two seconds later, he felt Skipper gently nuzzling his beak into his neck. His warm tongue slid across it and the numbing feeling appeared. Now he was ready, to kiss is old life goodbye.

Skipper slowly drilled his beak into his son´s neck, feeling hot blood streaming out of the wound. The first sip of blood tasted bitter, but soon he realized, how sweet Private´s blood actually was. Cautiously he began sucking on the little soldiers neck and Private lost consiousness. "Now, Skipper. Give him your blood" Rico said, putting his flipper on his leaders back. Without hestiation, Skipper ripped a deep wound into his flipper with the peak of his beak. Dark crimson blood streamed out and ran into Private´s open mouth.

He felt Private´s breathing becoming quicker again, his heart rate increasing. It worked and Skipper stopped the blood exchange. Now, Private laid in his wings, unconsicous, but alive. The leader licked over his own flipper, to stop the bleeding and a quick glance at Privates stomach showed him, that his wound was healing too. Slowly the leader lifted his soldiers body from the ground, holding him in his flipper like a little baby. "Men, let´s go home" the leader whispered and everyone around him nodded silently. All penguins, lemurs and even the vampire penguins were just exhausted to talk much.

Slowly they walked through the exit of the vampires lair. The door opened and everyone gasped at the sight of the city now. The morning dawned, the darkness had completely disappeared from this world. Along with all the desperation and pain. The streets were still empty and deserted, but the air was filled with the smell of new life. "What will happen to Julien and Marlene?" Maurice asked Kowalski, worried. "Hm, I can´t tell. Both were much longer under the dark influence of Hans. But I´m sure, they´ll be back to their old selves" Kowalski answered.

Everything seemed okay now. All of them were just relieved and glad, that they survived this hell, but they all had to pay with the lives of some of them. Skipper, Rico and Private will never have a normal life again. Suddenly Skipper felt, Private moving slightly. The first sign of life since the leader had bitten him. He bend his head and started licking off some blood from Skippers blood smeared chest feathers. The little penguins tongue tickled him and Skipper smiled widely. "He learns so fast" he thought and the group made it´s way back to the hideout.


	26. Togheter Forever

**Note: Sorry for the short chapter after havnt been updating so long. This is part one of the last chapter. I hope you like it anyway. After all the bloody scenes and pain, this will be a very cute and tender chapter. please review.**

26. Forever Togheter

Skipper took a deep breath of the fresh air, it felt so refreshing after all the darkness. Tiredness took over the whole group, no one said a single word. But all of the sudden a flash of light appeared in front of them. The leader and his team clenched their eyes, because they were almost blinded by the bright ray. "Who´s there?" Skipper shouted, startled.

"Calm down, son. You won´t hurt an old lady, do you?" a familiar voice sounded as the light subsided. Granny Squirrel stepped in front of them. "You? Are you coming to give us a new, dangerously task?" the leader asked a little nervous. Suddenly he remembered what the prophecy before was about. "No, you don´t come for that, do you?" Skipper asked with pure fear in his voice now. He knew, that Mrs. Jenkins once said, that the would die, after defeating the darkness. He would return to the dead, where he came from.

The other team members looked confused at Skipper, because only Private, who was still sleeping and the leader himself knew about the prophecy. The old granny just stared at him for a while and watched how Skipper started trembling a little. "The prophecy said, that you´ll die after accomplishing your mission. You knew that from the beginning..." she whispered in a mysterious voice.

"No!" the team and the lemurs shouted at the same time. Skipper just looked down to the ground. "I knew it..." he said sadly, now looking at the unconscious Private in his wings. "No, Skipper you can´t just die now. That´s not fair!" Kowalski screamed and stepped betweeen the old lady and his leader, as he wanted to protect him from the grim reaper himself.

Mrs. Jenkins shighed. "I´m not here to take your life away, Skipper..." she mumbled, quietly but with a cheerful hint in her voice. "I´m not going to die?" Skipper asked surprised and raised his head. The squirrel shook her head. "No, the prophecy said that you´ll return to the state you have come to this world. But you aren´t mortal anymore. Destiny didn´t tell me, that you will become a vampire. You won´t die, for sure." she told him.

Skipper let out a relived shigh and watched, how the granny stepped closer to him and Private. "You have another task, my dear..." she whispered and stroked over Privates head. "You have a family to take care of, a son. Created from your own blood. You have friends. They love you with all of their hearts, you are blood bound now. You´ll belong togheter for all eternety." she explained.

A wide smile spread on Skippers face. "I know, they are my family. I would do anything for them. I would die for them" the leader said proudly. "Take good care of the little guy, he´s part of you now, since you had given your blood to him for saving his life. This bond is the strongest on earth. It´s the same bond, that you have with Rico, because he sacrificed his blood for you. So farewell, then" Mrs. Jenkins said and stepped back from them.

Another flash of light, and she disapeared into nowhere. Skipper felt Ricos flipper on his shoulder and Private´s moving in his wings. "I think we should go home now" the weapons expert said in his thoughts. "You´re right, soldier. We all should get some rest now" the leader said and the group made it´s way to the lair. Now they hadn´t to be careful anymore.

When they arrived at the hideout, Skipper noticed, that Private was groaning a little. It seemed like he was in pain. The leader almost forgot, that the transformation was a painfully process. "Its starting..." Skipper whispered nervously. Quickly they entered the room and the leader carried Private to the bed. He covered the little penguin with the blanked and turned to Rico. "Is there any way, we could stop the pain?" he asked, but Rico shook his head.

"No, I think he has to go through this like you and I had to. But we´re all with him, he knows that. He´ll be fine" Rico said an yawned. "I think we really should go to bed now, but there´s just one bed" Kowalski said, rubbing his eyes. "I think there´s enough room for all of you. Mort and I can sleep on our matress" Maurice said, smiling. Skipper nodded and laid down beside Private.

Rico and Kowalski joined them on the bed. The maniac also laid down beside Private and Kowalski laid down next to Skipper. All four had to snuggle toghether, to make themselves comfortable. Private woke up in the meantime. He shivered from pain. "S-Skipper, i-it hurts s-so bad" he whispered in a hoarse voice. "Shh, Private. It´ll be over soon. We are all here with you" Skipper whispered back and stroked his cheek. The little penguins tearfilled eyes looked into his leaders.

"You´ve saved my life. I don´t know, how I can even thank you" Private said a little sad. "Anything for you, son. You don´t have to thank me. I´m just glad, that I could save you" the leader answered and placed a soft kiss on Privates forehead. The little penguin smiled but soon he clenched his eyes from pain again. Suddenly he felt Ricos flipper on his stomach, rubbing comforting circles. "Don´t worry, Private. The pain will be gone soon" the weapons expert said in Privates thoughts. "At least we´re all toghether now" Private shighed and closed his eyes.

Skipper pulled him closer to his body and the little penguin snuggled his head on his chest. "Yes Private, we are all togheter and we will be forever, no matter what happens to us in the future." Skipper said. The leader smiled and even Kowalski snuggled himself on Skippers back, wrapping his flipper around him. Although he wouldn´t never admit it, the whole adventure brought them even closer togheter. Even if they would never have a normal life again, they were a family now, everyone was aware of that fact now.

The little penguin moaned quietly when he felt, that Rico cuddled up to him. "Sleep now, Private. Tomorrow you´ll face your new life, my little vampire" Skipper whispered and yawned. "Good night, everyone" Kowalski mumbled, almost asleep. "Night..." the rest of the team whispered back and soon Skipper, Rico and Kowalski fell into deep sleep.

Private, who still was in pain had some trouble at first. But feeling the close embrace of Skipper, Kowalski Rico made his pain more bearable, almost non existent. He pressed himself more closer to Skipper and buried his face into his leaders soft chest feathers.

Hearing the beating of his fathers heart calmed him down and distracted him, his eyes just shut from sheer tiredness and he fell asleep as well. No one knew, what the new day will bring to them, but all were sure, that they´ll overcome every task togheter now.


	27. Eternity Beginns

**Note: As much it pains me to say that, this is the last chapter. I would like to thank all my readers for their support and I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did. But don´t worry, I have new ideas for more fics and I also have others to update. So thank you really much and have fun reading the last chappie^^**

27. Eternity Beginns

The penguins and the lemurs slept almost a whole day. Everyone of them needed a proper recover from this adventure. Even Skipper slept like a dead man. Privates transformation took place without any further pain. When the leader woke up again, he felt like new born. His powers were all back again and he felt filled with confidence and happiness.

After all of his senses came back to his mind, he noticed, that Private laid in his wings, sleeping soundly. The little penguin had wrapped his flippers around Skippers torso. Skipper smiled widely and stroked Privates cheek. "Mmmh, Skipper, what happened?" the little vampire mumbled and yawned. "Are you feeling better?" the leader asked a little worried. "Yes, I´m feeling much better. But I have a slight burning sensation in my throat, almost like I´m hungry" Private admitted.

"You need some blood, Private" Skipper said and the little penguin gasped. "No, I can´t drink blood, I can´t even see it without passing out!" Private lamented. "Shh, you will get used to. It´s the best you close you eyes while drinking. Come on, I´ll give you some" Skipper said, pulling Privates head up to his neck.

"No, I can´t do that. I won´t hurt you" Private answerd and pulled back. "Come on, you have to. I´ll give it to you voluntarily. You need to drink blood" Skipper exclaimed with a stern expression. The little penguin didn´t know what to do now. He felt the desire and thirst for blood. He needed it, but he couldn´t hurt Skipper.

Skipper shighed. "Don´t worry, you can´t hurt me. It´s just natural for vampires. You need to learn how to handle your blood thirst" the leader told him, sounding like a real father. Private knew, he had now other choice. Slowly he pulled Skipper closer, rubbing his beak on his leaders neck. The little penguin felt his pulse was racing, otherwise than Skippers, his pulse was calm and relaxed, Private felt it exactly.

"Now get on with it" Skipper whispered into Privates earhole. Suddenly the leader felt a stinging pain on his neck, Private had drilled his beak into Skippers jugular vein and began sucking on his neck. The young soldier became more and more urgent by the taste of blood. The crimson red liquid was already dripping down on Skippers chest, but Private licked it off, making sure to catch every drop.

"How is it, Private?" Skipper asked, panting. "Yummy!" the little penguin responded, but he knew that he had to be more gentle before he really hurt Skipper. But soon he stopped sucking on the leaders neck and started to lick over the wound to make it heal. "Are you feeling better now?" Skipper asked, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, much better. You´re blood tastes so good" Private admitted a little embarressed.

"It´s okay, son. Now you are a real vampire" Skipper said proud, patting the little pengins back. In the meantime, the other ones had woken up too. "So, Skipper taught you how to drink blood?" Kowalski asked and chuckled as he saw Privates face was smeared with blood. "Yes, my first meal as a vampire" Private answered cheerfully.

Suddenly they heard a crackling noise from outside. Skipper was on alert. "Who´s there?" he asked quickly and got up. "Stand down, Skipper" he heard a familiar voice and seconds after Marlene and Julien stepped in. "Are you back to normal?" Skipper asked, stepping in front of his team. "Don´t worry, Skipper. We are okay. I´m here to apologize. I, or better, we´ve done so much wrong. I almost killed you, more than once, Skipper. We have hurt you so badly." Marlene said, looking sadly on the ground.

"It´s okay, Marlene. It wasn´t your fault, since you both had been controlled by Hans. I think we can forgive you" Skipper said, glad, that almost everything was back to normal. Julien and Marlene joined the penguins and the lemurs. The King didn´t even kick Mort off his feet. "Now we are all togheter again!" Private said cheerfully and hugged his team members tightly.

"Yes, Private. We are, for all eternity now" Rico said, but Marlene interupted the close group hug. "Skipper, I have a question. Since almost every one of us is a vampire now, how do we handle our, well, special diet now?" the otter asked. "Hm, that´s an excellent question Marlene" Skipper said, thoughtfully. "Um, Skipper. I have an idea" Kowalski told the leader. "Oh, yeah? A better idea than sucking on each others neck?" the leader responded with a chuckle.

"Yes, way better. We used to eat fish, right?" Kowalski continued explaining his theory. "I haven´t forgot that, Kowalski. Get to the point now" Skipper said, crossing his flippers over his chest. "Well, a fish is an animal too. They have blood as well, so what about drinking a fishes blood? I mean, that´s almost like before" the scientist explained.

"That´s a great idea, Kowalski. We should give it a try" Skipper exclaimed with a smile. "Skipper, I think we also should start to rebuild the zoo, I mean, the humans will come back to New York, won´t they?" Private asked and the leader nodded.

"You´re right, son. Maybe we´ll get an almost normal life again" Skipper said, putting his flipper on Privates back. "But first, we should get to the zoo and move back to our HQ again. We all can´t live in this small room forever" Kowalski added and looked around. Privates former hideout had been almost completely destroyed by the vampires.

A few days after, the lemurs, penguins and even some of the other zoo inhabitants returned to the Central Park Zoo. The vampire penguins almost had a normal life again, but Kowalski was the only team member, who still was a normal penguin. "Kowalski, don´t you want to become one of us too?" Skipper asked the scientist, but the just grasped his clipboard, like he wanted to hide behind it. "No, no. Skipper. I think, I´m too old for living forever. And it´s all against the rules of science" Kowalski exclaimed and the leader shighed. No one of them had noticed, that Rico was listening to them...

But one week after the coversation, the penguins had an exhausting day of work from rebuilding the zoo. The were about to enter the hatch, as Kowalski accidently fell of the ladder and hit the floor with a loud crack. "Kowalski!" Skipper screamed, but he also noticed, that Rico was chuckling quietly. "You did this?" the leader asked slightly angry.

Rico nodded, but then he quickly jumped down to Kowalski and made him a vampire too. "Rico, don´t you think that was a little extreme?" Skipper asked reproachfully. "It´s the best for him. Now he isn´t as... fragile... anymore." Rico answered with a large grin across his face.

On the next day, Kowalski finally was a vampire, he was quite angry at Rico, but soon he realized how great that felt. "I can even think much faster!" he told the rest of the team excited, for the 100th time.

The next months passed quickly and the humans had already returned to New York. Almost everything was back to normal now. On a quiet evening, Skipper and Private sat on the concrete island, watching the sunset. "Skipper?" the little penguin asked. "Yes, son?" the leader answered and looked at his little soldier. Both got used to call each other son or dad for weeks now. "Will this all be forever now? I mean, we really never die?" Private asked and sounded a little worried.

"I guess so, Private. But what´s bothering you so much?" the leader asked. "Uh, maybe I´m just a little scared of the future. I´m mean, we are going to see anything what will happen. Good things and as well bad things. That really terrifies my a little" the little penguin said, but he felt Skipper putting his flipper on his back. "Nothing to worry, Private. You forgot one thing. Me and the team will be always by your side, until the end of time. Don´t be scared of the future, we´ll can do anything, togheter." Skipper said and felt Private snuggling on his side.

"I can´t even believe, that we are immortal" Private whispered into Skippers feathers. "We are, son. And we´ll ever be..." the leader whispered back and leaned closer to Private.


End file.
